


Fixing Peter

by sulphuriccherry



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Blow Jobs, Crushes, Daddy Kink, Fluff, M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Sad Peter Parker, Smut, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 50,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23021785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sulphuriccherry/pseuds/sulphuriccherry
Summary: 17 year old Peter Parker is meeting his best friends dad for the first time, he didn't expect him to be so perfect.//This one is dedicated to Lizzcleromance, I adore you 🥰
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 71
Kudos: 321





	1. Chapter 1

It was the first time they had hung out after school at her house. May had been trying to get Peter to make new friends for ages, in fact, he never really was any good at making friends. After being forced to join some clubs at his high school, he luckily befriended a girl his age. Her name was Morgan, and she really was lovely. She loved Star Wars too, which is what they first bonded over. Morgan had been over to his for dinner a few times, and Aunt May absolutely loved her, insisting that Morgan come over more. 

But today they were going to Morgan's house, and Peter was scared. He'd never met a friend's parents before, so he didn't know how to act. He wasn't sure whether to be silent, or talk a lot, or whether to shake their hands… The whole thing was a mess. His anxieties were going crazy!! Peter really hoped he didn't make a fool of himself, this was a big moment for him.

The two of them had their last class on the Friday together, so decided to walk home since it was nice out. Morgan was busy giving him the 411 on her family, preparing him for what he was walking into.

"So dad works a lot in his garage, he's always dirty so you don't have to shake his hand. I don't really have a mom, she left like ages ago with her new husband, don't mention it to him, he isn't bitter about it I don't want him to think about it. Also, my uncle will be there, he is like my best friend. You can call them sir when you meet them but they'll probably just tell you to use their names." Morgan explained as they walked down the street. Peter nodded, trying to retain all that information. He only had to meet two people? That seemed fine.

"Okay," Peter nodded, "What do you wanna do when we get there? I brought some DVDs,"

Morgan grinned, "That sounds good, but we won't be allowed to sit in my room because you're a guy so we'll have to do it downstairs."

"We're 17!" Peter laughed, "But yeah, I don't mind really."

He followed her down the street and round the corner to a rather big house surrounded by a large garden. Peter looked around it in awe as Morgan led him down the path towards the door. The garage was huge and attached onto the side of the house, it was open but no one was inside. 

Morgan opened the door and dropped her bag on the side, motioning for Peter to do it too. 

"I'm home!" Morgan called out, "I have someone with me so be cool!" 

"We're in here!" A manly voice called out from the kitchen. Morgan walked down the hallway and turned to enter it. The kitchen was huge, and as Peter slowly followed behind, he chewed on his bottom lip. 

One man was sitting at the table, a smile on his face as he greeted them. He had fluffy brown hair and a very friendly face. "Hey, you must be Peter!" He smiled as he caught the younger man's eyes. 

Peter nodded, "Hello Sir, it's nice to meet you." He offered out his hand for a handshake. 

The man at the table grinned, "Oh you're polite!" He leaned back to talk to the man who was now noticed to be seen going through the fridge with his back to them. "He's polite!"

The fridge door shut and the other man showed himself. Wow. Peter gaped. That man must be Morgan's father, the one with the slightly dirty clothing from working out in the garage. His hair was a mix between grey and black, and his facial hair was perfectly shaped. The man's muscles were glistening, god his arms were strong. 

That's when their eyes met, and Peter completely lost his breath. He gulped as he saw the most beautiful smile crawl over the older man's lips. "Hey Peter, I've heard all about you. I'm Tony, Morgan's father."

Peter held out his hand, knowing that Tony's hands were covered in dirt, but he really wanted to touch him. "Hello Sir, I've heard a lot about you too." He smiled. 

Tony shook his hand, his eyes never leaving Peter's as they touched. Peter felt like he was blushing, and he felt totally embarrassed. Morgan didn't tell him that his father was such a fucking god. Not that that's normally something that someone would divulge or think about their fathers, but some warning would have been good.

Morgan was sitting with her uncle at the table, sharing a joke and talking about their day. 

"I see you've met Morgan's other best friend, Bruce." Tony smiled, taking his hand away and motioning to his friend. "Bruce, can I get a hug from my daughter before you try and steal her away?" He laughed, opening up his arms. 

Morgan fell into his arms and squeezed him tightly, kissing him on the cheek. Tony gave her a good hug, one that made Peter really jealous. Not because Tony was gorgeous, but because it kind of stung to see someone with their father, a real father. Peter's parents died so long ago, and he would give anything to run into his father's arms like that, just to feel him again. Sure, he had his Aunt May, who really was the nicest woman ever. But sometimes he just wished he had his mom and dad. They made him feel so safe and loved. Watching Tony and Morgan made him realise how much he missed his father, how much he really just needed a hug right now.

Peter didn't even realise he was staring with blurry eyes until Morgan asked if he was okay. Peter shook himself out of it and nodded, clenching his jaw. "Uh yeah. Sorry." Peter said quietly as he licked his lips and looked away. He knew that both Bruce and Tony had noticed and he couldn't help but feel embarrassed. 

Morgan offered him a drink, and he accepted, so she skipped to the fridge to get two cans of soda.

"So Peter, tell us, what are you like?" Tony asked him, leaning against the sideboard. "What sort of person are you?"

"Daaaad, I said NO interrogations!" Morgan laughed and nudged him as she walked to Peter's side. She handed him a can and smiled at him. 

"You don't have to answer them if they make you uncomfortable." She whispered before heading back to sit with Bruce at the table. All eyes were on him, waiting for him to answer. Tony was so intimidating, because not only was he older, gorgeous, and looking at him so sweetly, but he also was a great father, someone who Morgan looked up to, someone who mattered. 

"So I'm Peter… uh, 17. I love physics and technology. I love Star Wars, I can sort of sing but not that good. I love art too. I don't really know what to say except that," he laughed nervously, stepping back to lean on a countertop.

"That's cool, I'm a fan of technology myself. Star Wars I've tried to get into for Morgan here, but I've only seen some of them."

"Oh you should totally watch them!" Peter exclaimed, grinning and looking up to Tony. The older man smiled in reply, making him feel warm inside. "They're sooo good!!"

"I'm gonna go get changed guys!" Morgan stood up, "I'll be back down. Dad, Bruce, be  _ nice _ !" She laughed as she told them before skipping away down the hallway and up the stairs.

"Maybe I'll watch them on your recommendation, Pete." Tony said in the most attractive voice, almost like he was flirting. 

Peter bit his lip and tried not to blush, "I'll watch them with you if you want." Okay, so he was flirting maybe a little… but he couldn't help it. He just saw an absolutely beautiful man in front of him and felt this urge inside him to talk to him, make him smile.

"Sounds like a plan," Tony smiled, "Listen kid, I don't allow boys up to Morgan's room, no matter how cute they are, so you'll be in the front room with the TV, door stays open, is that okay?"

Holy shit! Tony just called him cute?! Like… for real! Peter's heart was beating so fast as he looked up to the warm hazel eyes of the older man. He could feel his cheeks burn as he gave him a warm smile.

Peter nodded, "Absolutely, I understand. My Aunt does the same, we have rules about keeping the doors open, she's protective of me." He explained, "As I'm sure you are with Morgan."

Tony nodded, licking his lips and flicking his eyes between Peter and the rest of the room. 

"What exactly is going on between you and Morgan then?"

Bruce turned in his seat to listen in. Peter understood that they both loved her so much, they just wanted her to be safe.

"We're just friends." Peter explained, "She's actually the best friend I've ever had. We're able to just be ourselves and not have anything weird between us, she's really helped me a lot." 

That wasn't a lie, Morgan and he became friends at a really low point, and she'd been on the phone to him all night when he missed his parents. She helped him out with lunches when he couldn't afford it. Morgan really was the best friend he could have had.

Both of the older men looked at each other, sharing a nod and a smile. "Seems like you really care about her?" Bruce spoke up.

Peter nodded enthusiastically, "Of course! I mean, she's great! And she's always saying how I'm the only one she can trust you know? I mean, obviously apart from you guys! She loves you guys so much!"

Tony chuckled. His low and seductive voice just flowed through Peter's body, making him feel tingly.

Tony grinned and put a hand on his shoulder, "You seem like a very nice young man, Peter. Welcome to the family."

_ Family _ . 

Peter felt so touched that they just welcomed him into the family like it was nothing, they liked him. He hadn't embarrassed himself yet, hadn't said anything wrong. The word family really meant something to him, and to be allowed to be given such a compliment really meant something to him.

\---

Three hours later, Morgan and Peter were watching a Star Wars movie in the lounge, sitting with popcorn and soda. They had already had dinner, thanks to the huge stack of takeout menus that Tony collected. Bruce raided their fridge and then left for the day, remembering to give his best friend a hug and some money before he did. He was such a sweetheart, he also handed Peter $10 too. 

"So your dad seems pretty cool." Peter told her, eyes fixed on the screen. 

"Yeah, he's the best. He tries really hard, he thinks he has to because mom's not around. But I don't mind much, I've got him and Uncle Bruce." Morgan smiled as she looked over at Peter and then back to the movie.

"Bruce is nice too. Is he Tony's brother?"

Morgan shook her head, "No, he's just his life long best friend. He's been around since I was born. I kinda have a crush on him, but like, keep that to yourself because NO ONE can know!!"

"I promise I won't tell anyone." Peter told her.

Peter couldn't stop thinking about how beautiful his best friend's dad looked. He was so manly and strong, yet he seemed like he had a big heart. After all the things Morgan told him about him, he seemed like such a softie. God, Peter just wanted to sit and look at him for ages. Of course he would get a crush on his friend's father! Why couldn't he be normal and have crushes on guys his own age? 

Normally watching Star Wars had him totally enthralled, but all he had his mind on was the fact that right now, the most handsome man he had ever seen in his life, was upstairs having a shower. 

"Peter?" Morgan asked, apparently she'd been trying to get his attention for a few minutes. 

He turned to face her and smiled, "Sorry, I must have spaced out. What's up?"

"I said is it okay for dad to join us?" Morgan smiled, looking up to her father, who unbeknownst to Peter had walked in already. Peter peered up at him, his breath nearly leaving his body. Tony's hair was in a perfect mess and he was wearing a clean band t-shirt with lazing around trousers. 

"Oh yeah s… sure, want me to move?" Peter moved his popcorn bowl to the floor and attempted to stand up.

"No it's okay, there's enough room for the three of us." Tony smiled, moving their covers and plunking himself down in the middle of them. 

"P…p... popcorn?" Apparently now Peter had a stutter, which never happened before. Maybe it was because he fancied the older man so much that he was terrified. Peter picked up the bowl and presented it to him.

"Thanks, Pete," Tony replied, taking a handful from the bowl.

As they sat and watched the movie, Peter leaned back against the arm rest, and flicking his eyes from Tony and the TV in turn. Within an hour, Morgan was sleeping against her father, totally out for the count. The movie finished and Peter stood up to change it over. 

"I think it's time for bed," Tony told him, "At least for Morgan."

Peter nodded, looking around the room for his shoes. "Okay, I'll just grab my coat and leave."

Tony furrowed his eyebrows, "I'm not gonna let you walk home, you could get hurt. Stay the night, I've got stuff you can wear. I'll drive you home in the morning."

"Are… are you s...sure?" Peter worried, "I don't want to impose." 

Tony gave him the most beautiful of smiles, "Don't worry, you're not. Now, I'm gonna put my girl to bed, but I'm not tired so I'm gonna watch more, you're free to join me." 

The older man stood up and held Morgan in his arms, bringing her up the stairs. Peter gawked at him, he was just so perfect. He was going to be allowed to just sit here and be alone with this charming, charismatic man, and he never felt so anxious before in his life. He rushed over to get the DVD changed and pulled out his phone to text May. 

She texted him back within three minutes, telling him it was more than okay, to have fun, and to sleep in a separate room. Tony came back in a few seconds later.

"I got you some clothes to change into, bathrooms down the hall." Tony told him, handing him a large t-shirt and some tartan pyjama trousers.

Peter scurried away to get changed as fast as he could, coming back to the room to see that Tony had snuggled into the couch, putting out the recliners. The entire couch looked incredibly comfortable. He was waiting for him to press play.

"Uh," Peter whispered, "Wh… where do I sit?"

Tony looked up at him, "Push the door over? You can just sit on the couch with me."

Peter did as he was told, not even questioning the fact that for the first time the door was allowed to be shut. He cosied into the covers and pillows a few spaces away from Tony, who was spread out over the sofa.

Tony pressed play and as the movie started, they just sat there in silence. It wasn't awkward or anything, in fact it felt really nice. The clothes he wore smelled amazing, exactly like Tony. He felt like he could live in these clothes forever. There was something so comforting about being in things that Tony wore.

"Uh… Tony?" Peter spoke up quietly.

"Yeah?" 

"I just want to thank you… for being so nice to me. It's nice to feel like a part of a family."

Tony looked over at him and read his face, not liking the expression he saw. "It's no problem, Morgan's had plenty of friends but they don't really seem like my kinda guy. You're different, you seem to really care about my girl."

Peter smiled weakly, "I do. She's great," 

Tony raised an eyebrow. "Something wrong, buddy?" 

The younger man shrugged and looked down at his feet, not replying. He hoped that Tony would just ignore it and go back to watching the film. He didn't know how to explain that he was having a crisis. That he was both jealous of their family unit and also hot for him.

"What's your family like then?"

Peter froze. He didn't know what to say. He had hoped that Morgan would have told him this already considering he got a background on him. Peter knew he was gonna start crying, this was awful. He didn't want the beautiful man to see him so sad. 

"It's difficult." Peter replied softly, curling his legs up towards him, hugging them tightly. Tony turned his body to face him. 

"Do your parents treat you okay, Peter? You can tell me, it's a safe space." Tony sounded so concerned, so comforting. Peter would have found it sexy if he wasn't so upset.

The younger man clenched his eyes shut, "Actually…" his voice broke, chin shaking. "My parents are dead," 

"Oh shit! I'm so sorry!" Tony exclaimed, panicking slightly. "Kid, I had no idea, are you okay?"

Peter shook his head. "I miss them so much… and it's… it's so ha...hard because everyone has parents." Peter broke into a sob. 

"Come here, I'm sure Morgan won't mind if I give you a dad hug," Tony scooted over, holding out his arms. Peter fell into him, curling into his side sobbing hard as the older man's strong arms wrapped him up. 

"Is that why you looked so sad earlier when I hugged Morgan?" Tony whispered, resting his face in the younger man's curls. 

Peter nodded, breathing him in, trying to calm down as tears still exited his eyes. "I'm sorry, I just miss having a dad so m...muc...much." 

Tony snuggled back onto him, closing his eyes, feeling fucking terrible for setting this off. "It's okay darling, I've got you." Tony whispered, gently kissing Peter's forehead.

Peter started to calm down after a few minutes, breathing him in and feeling comforted by the intoxicating scent. "If you ever need a dad figure kid, I'm here." 

That was such a sweet thing to hear, and if Peter wasn't thinking about kissing the man hard, he would have accepted it. Peter let out a hasty breath. "Uh, I appreciate that Mr. Stark, I really do, but -"

"You're rejecting the offer? I'm sure Morgan could change your mind, I'm pretty good at the whole dad thing."

"It's not that… it's just… I sort of," Peter closed his eyes and prepared himself for being pushed away and driven home. "I'm sort of crushing on yo… you."

Tony didn't push him away, instead he carried on holding him tight. They cuddled into each other for five minutes before Tony spoke again.

"Maybe you need a different kind of love from me then?" Tony whispered, letting his fingers gently touch Peter's cheek, making the younger man gaze up at him. Peter's face was so lost, innocent, clueless.

"Wh...what do you mean?"

Tony took a chance, he whispered carefully and slowly as he spoke. "Well, I could look after you, give you advice, give you money, be the person you need. But I could also kiss you… maybe hold your hand? I could make you feel okay again."

That sounded perfect. Everything about that was all he needed. Peter searched his eyes. "Why me? You could have any...anyone." 

Tony smirked and shook his head, "You caught my eye the moment you walked in, Pete. You're so pretty… and you care a lot about Morgan, that made me really so happy to hear." 

Peter blushed, looking then gazing back up to those deep hazel eyes. "I wanna be yours, Tony. I know I just met you, but it feels so strong."

Tony lowered his mouth, gently touching their noses together. "You sure? You want me to look after you baby boy?" Peter's eyes fluttered shut, licking his lips and inching forward so their lips hovered over one anothers. 

"God… please daddy," Peter whispered, "I'm so broken… fix me."

Seconds later the gap between their lips closed, and Tony was softly kissing him, holding his body close to his. Peter's head went dizzy as he tried his best to kiss him right. Tony slowly leaned over him, pushing him down against the sofa to lie down beneath him.

"This is so wrong," Tony whispered, kissing down his jaw and towards his neck. "Oh sweet boy… daddy's gonna look after you angel,"

Peter was already hard beneath him, poking into Tony's hips as he stretched his neck out to allow better access. "Fuck," Peter gasped, feeling Tony's hands sit on his hips. 

Tony was hard too, he thrust himself down against Peter's, making them both moan quietly. They rejoined their lips, kissing each other hard as they rutted against each other. 

"You look so fuckable in my clothes, darling boy," Tony growled in his ear, "Daddy's little boy," 

Peter's heart was going ten to the dozen, his palms sweaty, his stomach tightening as he felt the older man push up against him. The friction felt so good! He could feel Tony hard against him, he was so big, so much bigger than Peter. 

"Daddy… can you touch me… please?" Peter moaned, holding onto the older man's sides, grasping at his shirt.

Tony pulled back and smiled, "Okay darling, but we should go upstairs, my room has a lock on it, is that okay?"

Peter nodded, as he was about to move to get up, Tony stopped him. "No sweetheart, daddy's got you." The older man turned off the tv and then picked Peter up and held him like a princess, walking out the room and to the stairs. 

Peter snuggled into him as he was carried safely down the hall and into Tony's bedroom. The bedroom was huge, and the bed was a bigger one than Peter had ever seen. He was placed down onto the soft cotton sheets. Tony walked over and closed his door, locking it and pressing some buttons on the wall.

"Okay, the room is soundproof." Tony smiled, turning around and walking towards the bed, pulling off his shirt and joining Peter.

Peter bit his lip, one hand rubbed himself through his trousers as he saw the older man lean over him. "You're fucking perfect." Peter whispered.

"Pete, buddy, you still okay with this?" Tony whispered.

Peter nodded, "Kiss me, please. I need you so badly," 

Tony bent down and kissed him softly, tasting his lips and lapping up the sweetness. The kiss opened up, letting their tongues dance. Before Peter knew it, his shirt was being pulled up, exposing his sweet little body. Tony's big hands smoothed over them, gently flicking his nipples.

"Sweet boy… you're so soft, so pretty for me." Tony moved his head down to his chest, sucking a nipple. "Take your shirt off for me my angel,"

Peter did as instructed and pulled it off, chucking it to the side. He felt his trousers being slipped down, exposing his hard and throbbing cock. "Uhhh!" He moaned as he felt himself being stripped. "You too." He requested, "Please,"

Tony smirked, pulling his trousers down and freeing his large cock. "Fuck daddy," Peter gasped, "That's amazing."

The older man moved back on top of him, touching their naked bodies together, making Peter whimper at the touch. The older man was so perfect, so warm above him.

"I wanna cum," Peter moaned in his ear, "Make me cum, please!" 

Tony thrust up against him, their cocks hard against each other, Peter's mouth was wide open, head lying against the pillow as his skin turned pink. "Daddy's gonna make you all better sweetheart." He moved against him a few more times before removing himself and crawling down his body, laying kisses down his body. Peter writhed under him, knowing he wouldn't last much longer. 

Tony's warm fist wrapped against Peter's cock. "Nnnggghh god!" Peter groaned, watching as Tony stared at him, moving his hands to see the pleasure take over the younger man's face.

"Look at you honey," Tony whispered, kissing his thighs. "Oh, my sweet little boy, so pretty for daddy… I've got you, you have no idea how hot you are, angel."

Peter's hips moved with his hands, thrusting up and moaning over and over again. "Yess… oh fuck yes, you're… you're amazing Tony, shit… more, I'm nearly there!"

Tony opened his mouth and sunk down around Peter's cock, taking him in whole and sucking hard. Peter cried out, his head slamming against the pillow as one hand clasped the sheets under him and the other gently touched Tony's luxurious hair that he loved so much. 

Tony licked the slit, drinking up the precum, making the younger man moan loudly, thrusting his cock further into the older man's mouth. Tony moaned around him, enjoying how he was making Peter feel. 

"Da… oh daddy! Oh my god, daddy!" Peter arched his back as he felt his orgasm rise up, any second now. 

Tony removed his lips, using his hand to finish him off. "I wanna see you cum darling boy… daddy needs to see you… you're so pretty, so fucking pretty, can you cum for me honey? Be such a good boy for me!" 

"I'm c… cumming daddy!"

Tony quickly reattached his lips and sucked on the head, drinking him down as he exploded in his mouth. The older man swallowed him down completely. "DADDY!" Peter cried out, his hair sticking to his sweaty face.

Tony crawled back up his body, kissing him in various spots on his way. Peter was gorgeous, peachy and glistening against the covers with a smile on his face. "Want me to help you?" Peter whispered, barely able to keep his eyes open.

"No baby, I'm gonna get myself off, just looking at you,"

Peter's eyes widened, his mouth open. "I'd love to see that."

Tony smirked and sat on his knees, looking down at Peter his hard cock leaking with precum as his eyes searched over the younger man. He wrapped his fist around his dick and began to jack himself off furiously.

"Uhhhh…" Tony breathed out, his eyes blackened with lust as he watched the face of the pale sweet man before him. "Oh baby boy… daddy's sweet angel…" Tony moaned, "I'm so fucking into you -OH, Oh god honey, daddy's gonna cum for you!" 

Peter couldn't believe the sight, it was the most beautiful thing he had ever beheld. Oh god, he was never going to get this beautiful vision out of his mind's eye and he never wanted to. 

"Cum on me daddy," Peter requested, shifting slightly so his body was closer to Tony's. "You're the best daddy ever!" 

Tony just needed one more movement and he was cumming hard and long all over the younger man's chest, covering him in white liquid. "JESUS PETER!" Tony cried, knocking his head back. 

He collapsed onto the bed and slowly nuzzled his face into the younger man's hair. "Okay… now that was good."

Peter smirked, "It really was. Can we… can we keep doing this?" 

Tony nodded, reaching for something to clean Peter's chest. He picked up his towel from earlier and slowly wiped it up, kissing Peter as he did so. 

"I wanna look after you, Pete, will you let me?"

Peter nodded, curling up inside his arms. "Don't leave me, Tony. I can't handle another person leaving me."

"Never." Tony whispered, "I'm here for as long as you want me." He comforted him, pulling Peter against his warm chest. 

They would have a problem in the morning, if Morgan found out about this. But it's not like she wasn't keeping secrets herself. But right now, Peter got what he needed, and he was so happy to finally feel okay.    
  
  



	2. Finding Their Feet

Peter slept all that night without a single bad dream. When he woke up, he didn't want to open his eyes, just in case this whole thing was just a dream. He was surrounded by the wonderful scent of his best friend's dad… shit. He'd gotten off with Morgan's father! The only best friend he had ever had! He told himself the longer he was in bed, the later he would have to deal with things. 

He heard the door open and close, and then footsteps towards the bed. Peter opened his eyes slowly, looking over as Tony lay down on the bed, wearing boxers and a tight white t-shirt. 

The older man looked unbelievably handsome, he pretty much forgot why he was stressed about all of this. 

"Morning sunshine," Tony smiled, looking over at the younger man, his hair disheveled and adorably cute. 

Peter smiled and blushed, looking up to him. "Morning, oh wow so it wasn't a dream." 

Tony stretched out his arm so Peter could cuddle into him. "No it wasn't, are you still a-okay with all of this?"

Peter nodded as he shuffled over and rested his head on the older man's chest, his arm wrapped over his waist. "Yeah, I just don't know how we're gonna do it. Any ideas?"

Tony kissed the top of his head gently. "Yeah, a few. And you don't have to worry about Morgan right now, I told her I brought you home and she's already out with her friends. It's just us here."

Peter grinned and pressed a kiss down on Tony's chest. "Perfect, do you think she'll hate me?"

Tony paused for a second, moving his other arm around Peter and holding him close. "I'm worried about her hating me too. It's gonna have to be a secret for a while, at least until you're eighteen."

Peter raised his head and looked up at him with hopeful eyes, almost glowing with happiness. Tony's heart pounded just seeing him like this.

"What?" Tony laughed, "What is it?" 

"This isn't just a one night thing?" Peter asked in a sweet voice, happiness radiating from his smile. "You actually want this to carry on?"

Tony nodded, "I do if you do, I've already thought about what sort of relationship we could have, how I can be in your life. Wanna hear?"

Peter nodded eagerly. Tony gently touched his fingers to the bottom of Peter's chin and slowly stroked down his jaw. Peter's eyes fell shut as he almost purred at the touch. 

"I want to be there for you," Tony whispered, "I want to give you money and help you through school, I want to make you smile when you're low, good days and bad days. What do you think?"

Peter moved towards him and pressed his lips against Tony's, giving him a sweet and soft kiss. 

"That sounds perfect," Peter whispered, "But I want something too."

Tony raised an eyebrow, "The floor is yours."

"I want to be there for you too." Peter spoke nervously, "I know I'm younger and not as experienced in things, but Morgan once told me that you've got anxiety, and sometimes insomnia. So… I want to be the person you go to." He stopped, anxiously staring up into Tony's hazel eyes, hoping he hadn't overspoken.

Stark swallowed hard as he looked into each of Peter's eyes. He then looked down and clenched his jaw. His fingers held onto Peter together as he nodded and closed his eyes. His eyes opened to look at Peter.

"Yeah," his answer was barely above a whisper. "I'd like that." Tony cleared his throat.

The younger man was genuinely touched by how much emotion and vulnerability the older man was showing him. Peter's fingers raised up to Tony's hair, gently stroking it. "Me too," Peter whispered in reply. 

"So Peter… do you want us to be… uh, how do I say this…" Tony seemed flushed, not knowing how to approach this.

Peter giggled and kissed him, this time lingering, pressing his body against the older man's. He could feel the older man relax and smile into the kiss, holding him so warmly. When they broke apart, Tony's eyes stayed closed.

"Do you want to be my boyfriend, or is this just a deal we have?" The older man blurted out. As he nervously opened his eyes, he was met with a sweet smile. 

"I want to be your boyfriend," Peter whispered. "If that's what you want us to be? If you're comfortable with that… I mean, look at you, you can have your pick of anybody."

Tony shook his head, "I've never been much for dating. It's just my work and my little family, in fact, no one has caught my eyes for years. Well, until you."

"Really??" Peter asked in an excited voice, "Because the moment I saw you I knew I liked you."

Tony's cheeks reddened as he smiled, "Yes, really. I had hoped as much."

They spent an hour or so, cuddling in bed and getting to know each other. Peter really liked being able to just sit and be open with someone who actually wanted to listen, whilst kissing him intermittently and looking at him with a beautiful smile on his face. 

Eventually though, they had to get up. Tony let Peter borrow his clothes and he drove him home, giving him his number. 

"Maybe put it in your phone under a different name?" Tony suggested as they sat in the car outside Peter's apartment.

"Already there, I've got you in as 'Lizzie', you should do the same."

Tony was typing away on his phone. "I've saved you as 'Max.' just in case Morgan sees, I can say it's work." He placed his phone back down on his lap as he stared at Peter. Tony sighed heavily, "I should have kissed you before we left the house. I don't want people to see us here,"

Peter nodded in agreement. "Maybe… maybe I can see you soon?" He bit his bottom lip and looked up to him. "If you want to, that is."

"I do." Tony replied, "Text me okay? I'll make sure I reply. Now get in there before your aunt goes mad." 

As Peter was about to open the door, Tony stopped him. "Wait, Pete." The younger turned his head and looked at him.

"You're not gonna go about telling people are you? And you do want this? I'm not taking advantage?" 

Peter turned his entire body to face the older man, moving his hand to hold Tony's. He made sure it was below the window so no one would see. "This is between us," Peter whispered. "I want this so much. I'm risking losing my best friend over you, please believe me."

Tony squeezed his hand. "Good. See you soon, baby." He flashed Peter a charming smile.

"Be seeing you, daddy." Peter whispered back before getting out the car. Tony watched him as he walked away and entered the building, looking back and smiling before he disappeared.

\---

Tony got home just in time to have the rest of the day to work, someone was bringing in a car for him to fix. He felt surprisingly good about all of this, and he was sure that Morgan wouldn't be too angry, but he didn't have to worry about that for a long time. 

Ding!

His phone went off on the table, he pulled himself out from under the car and wiped his hands on a rag, picking up his phone. It was a text from Peter.

_ 'I miss you already, stop me if I'm being too much. This is my first proper anything - x' _

Tony smirked and shook his head, leaning against the tool table, as he began to reply.

_ 'I miss you too. Not too much. Understandable, I haven't had another person miss me in a long time. Does wonders for my self worth. Working lots today, so message me later on. X stay cute.' _

He put his phone back down and got on with his day, a little more sunshine in his world. The rest of the day he had a little skip in his step, thinking about what wonders this could bring.

\---

Peter was having the best day. When he got home, May was home on her lunch break and they ate together. She told him how proud she was of him for getting out there and making friends. It made Peter happy to know that things were getting better, much better than they used to be. 

"So I was thinking," May smiled as she ate her food, "We should have an aunt - nephew day tomorrow. I'm on the nightshift after, what do you think?"

Peter smiled, "Yeah, sounds cool. What did you have in mind?" 

"I thought we could go out and I can get you new stuff for school, clothes or whatever. I just got a pay rise, and then to the cinema or something?" She offered.

"You shouldn't be spending all your money on me," Peter explained to her. "When was the last time you treated yourself?"

May scrunched up her face and thought about it, she shrugged and laughed. "I don't know, well, we could go get matching tattoos or something." She joked. 

"Yeah, totally, great idea!" Peter laughed in reply, "But honestly, please, get me less stuff so you can spend stuff on you. Deal?"

May looked at him with a proud expression on her face, "Deal kiddo."

After May left for work, Peter hung out in his room, going over each and every moment of last night. God, Tony was really a charismatic man. He cared so much, and it was so attractive. That moment where he said Peter might need a different sort of love? That nearly killed him. He did need that. He needed to be taken care of, loved, touched, listened to.

_ Oh my god _ , he grinned. It just dawned on him. He sat up in his bed, swinging his legs over the side and looking up. Peter's lips were in a grin as he blushed. 

"I have a boyfriend. I… actually… have a boyfriend!" Peter told himself, his heart beating so fast. He jumped up and danced around his room, hoping that Tony would be feeling the same thing. He pulled out his phone and texted Tony that he missed him.

When he read Tony's reply, Peter squealed and fell onto the floor and lay back, staring at the luminous stars stuck to his ceiling.  _ Stay cute. _ Tony thought he was cute! The only other person who thought he was cute was his Aunt, and then he just assumed that she had to say that because they are related 

\---

The next day, he and May got up and went out for the day. It was a Sunday, so there weren't too many people out, but more than the weekdays. Peter begged May to spend money on herself, so he dragged her along to all those ridiculously vain places to get her nails done and her hair. He just sat with her and talked, making jokes and keeping her happy. Because he felt so good in himself, he wanted to prolong that feeling, and his Aunt had done so much for him. Plus, Tony did say he would financially help him, so May should really use the money on himself.

The two of them finally stopped at a restaurant for a late lunch, somewhere not too expensive, yet not too cheap. It was quite a nice place actually, certainly a place that they had never gone to before.

"So tell me, Pete," May said as they sat down. "What's with the good mood?"

Peter shrugged. "I have a best friend, I have you. I guess, since Ben and my parents are gone, you realise anyone can go at any time. I want you to know how much I appreciate you, in case anything bad happens."

May's eyes were glistening as she looked as though she was about to cry. She nodded and put her hand on his, squeezing it. "You're a good kid,' 

Peter grinned back, "Let's order?"

Before desert got there, May went to the toilet, leaving Peter alone. He really enjoyed spending time, just him and his aunt. At the end of the day, she was the only blood relative he had left, and she was genuinely a lovely person. She cared so much about him, and he her. Peter knew he should feel bad about having a secret from her, but he didn't. He wanted one thing that was just his. 

"Look who it is!" A voice called out from behind him. "Having dinner alone penis parker?" Flash walked over to him, "What is this? A family reunion?"

Peter knew not to take Flash's words too seriously, knowing that he was just a piece of shit. But that really hurt him. "You can make fun of me all you want, Flash, but leave my family out of this." He clenched his jaw, staring down at the table.

"Woah someone's touchy!" Flash replied in a mocking tone. "Don't wanna be rude at the family table now do we? Might disappoint dear old dad!" 

Peter clenched his hands at his side, willing himself not to react, not to cry. That was such a low blow, hitting him in such a sensitive subject. He wanted to fight him, but he knew he wouldn't win. He couldn't cry, show him weakness, he didn't want things to get worse. 

"Oh, hi there, Flash!" May greeted him as she returned to the table and sat down. Flash straightened his back and smiled at her.

"Hey, Miss Parker! Peter has just been telling me what a good dinner you've had, how have you been?"

"Good thank you, I trust you're well? How's school?"

As Flash tried his best to fake being a half decent person, totally pulling the wool over his Aunt's eyes, Peter tried to calm himself down, thinking about Tony and what would happen if he was around. 

Soon enough, they got back to the apartment and May got ready for work. She left for her night shift an hour later, kissing Peter on the cheek and leaving contact numbers on the side just in case. Peter was left alone, and he didn't know what to do with himself. His head wouldn't stop replaying those awful comments that Flash made. It made him feel so small and alone, like he was a kid feeling the empty feeling all over again.

Peter curled up into the sofa, flicking through the channels, trying to take his mind off of the loneliness he was starting to feel. To begin with, it was just a little feeling at the back of his head. But as he clicked on each channel, it was like the TV was mocking him. 

First, a scene from 'What's Eating Gilbert Grape?' Where Leonardo finds his mother dead. Great. Thanks for that. He switched it over to Forrest Gump crying over his mother, and then for the clincher where in A Little Princess, the girl cried out for her dead father. 

Within minutes Peter was hyperventilating, crying so hard he couldn't breathe, he didn't know what to do. May was at work and he didn't want to make her come home, she had such a good day. He cried into the pillow as he reached for his phone, calling Tony.

-

Tony was sitting at the dinner table with Morgan, catching up on their day when his phone started to ring. He looked it over and noticed the caller ID. "Do you mind if I get it? It's work." He asked Morgan.

"Not at all, go ahead." She smiled, reaching for her drink. 

Tony put the phone to his ear and stood up, walking into the other room.

"Hello?"

_ "Tony?" _ Peter's voice was croaky, immediately Tony could tell he had been crying. 

"What's going on? Are you okay?" Tony whispered, trying to keep himself calm.

_ "No… I'm sorry, I didn't know… who… who to call…"  _ he sobbed.  _ "May's w...working all n...night." _

Tony thought for a moment and looked at his watch. "I'll be there in ten minutes. Is that okay?"

_ "Yes… yes please, I'll leave the door open." _

"See you soon." Tony hung up the phone and shoved it into his pockets, grabbing his keys. He walked through to the dining room and sat down, trying to figure out what to say. 

"Honey, that was one of my friends, his car broke down at the other side of the city, and other mechanics are trying to overprice him, is it okay if I call Uncle Bruce to hang out here while I go help him?"

Morgan lit up, just hearing that Bruce was going to come over. "Dad, that's fine, if you have to work, you have to work."

Tony smiled at her and stood up, making sure he had everything he needed. "I'll see you soon kiddo," he gave her a hug and made his way to the door.

\---

Peter was still crying on the couch as the door opened and the older man walked swiftly into the apartment, looking around for him.

"Peter?" 

"H...here." 

Tony noticed him on the couch and came to sit beside him, noticing the red faced, tear stained boy gazing up at him, looking absolutely miserable. "Oh baby," Tony whispered as he wrapped the younger man up in his arms and pulled him against his chest. Peter sobbed for a while, as Tony slowly stroked his back, whispering to him.

"It's okay… it's okay baby, daddy's here. I've got you." He repeated, making sure that Peter knew he wasn't alone. They sat like that for twenty minutes, just cuddled up in each other's arms. 

"Thank you," A vulnerable voice came out of Peter. 

"No need to thank me, what's happened? Did something set you off?" Tony asked him.

Peter nodded. He was a lot calmer now, and his breathing was under control now, "Yeah. I ran into a bully from school today… he was making fun of me for not having parents. It shouldn't have set me off… I should be stronger than this."

Tony shook his head, raising Peter's chin up so they were looking at each other. "Grief isn't something that just goes away. I lost my parents too, you know. And it's really fucking hard, you're such a strong person, Pete. Who's this guy at school?" 

"I didn't know that, I'm sorry. Uh, Flash Thompson. He's a jerk. But also, every tv show reminded me of how alone I am in the world."

"Not alone baby, I'm here okay?" Tony offered him, "I've got you and I'm not leaving you."

Peter clenched his eyes shut and cuddled against him. "Please don't, I need you here."

Tony nodded, he thought for a second and looked around the apartment. "Okay, you need to be taken care of tonight, don't you baby?" 

Peter nodded, looking innocent and pure. Tony kissed the top of his head slowly, lingering against him for a moment or two. "Have you eaten dinner?"

Peter shook his head in reply. "I'm gonna make us some food, and then run you a bath. Put something on the TV, do you have a movie that makes you feel better?" 

Peter nodded, "Uh yeah, 'Chef'. I've got it on DVD." Tony gently moved the hair from Peter's forehead and smiled down at him. 

"We'll watch it as we eat."

\---

Not a half hour later and Peter was sitting on the sofa eating his dinner, with Tony sitting behind him with his legs around him, eating too. The movie was actually really good, and Tony seemed to enjoy it as much as Peter did. The older man spent a lot of the time watching Peter, holding him closely, every so often kissing him on the cheek and playing with his hair. It was like utter heaven to the younger man, feeling loved and adored. As the movie ended, Tony got up and ran him a nice hot bubble bath, filling the apartment up with a nice scent. 

"Come on sweetheart," Tony held out his hand for Peter to take. They headed into the bathroom and Peter pulled off his clothes, getting in. Tony sat beside him on the floor, smiling at him warmly. 

"How you feeling?" Tony asked, his finger dipping into the water, backwards and forwards.

"Better, you make me better." Peter licked his lips, getting used to the hot water against his skin. Tony picked up some bubbles and blew it into his face. They both laughed together as they played with the bubbles. 

"Where does Morgan think you are?" Peter asked.

"Out at work, I have Bruce over to look after her. She'll be asleep when I get home." Tony explained in a calming tone, resting his head on his arm, on the side of the bath.

"I'm sorry I made you run out of your house at night for me, I know you'd rather be doing anything else."

"Bullshit." Tony replied, raising his eyebrows. "You need to know, I want to be here. I physically want to. And I'm so proud you called me, that was a really strong thing to do."

Peter blushed and rested his hand on Tony's, "You've only known me for three days, but I feel really connected to you." 

Tony leaned back and took his hand, kissing it gently. "Me too, baby. Now, I'm going to go and get the bed sorted, come through when you're ready." He stroked the side of Peter's face and stood up, leaving the room.

The younger man grinned to himself, playing with the bubbles around him. He could feel himself falling in love with the older man, and he really didn't want to blow it up. He got out of the bath and wrapped a towel around him, heading straight for the bedroom. As he walked into his room, he noticed that Tony had found a change of sheets and refreshed the bed for him. He had a large double bed across from a TV.

Peter cleared his throat so Tony could see he was there. The older man looked up, "Hey," he smiled as he walked over to him. 

"Hey," Peter whispered. Tony stopped in front of him, "When does May finish work?"

"6am, she'll be home at six thirty." 

Tony nodded. His watch said it was only around eleven pm, which wasn't too bad. He took a hold of Peter's towel and took it from his grasp, slowly drying him off. 

"Get you nice and dry baby, I'll stay with you until you fall asleep." Tony crouched down so he could dry his legs. The younger man watched as Tony dropped the towel. "Do you wear anything to sleep in?" Tony looked up at him. 

"Not if you're with me," Peter smirked, noticing how the older man's face changed from loving to amused and flirty.

"Is that right?" He asked, standing up. "Come on then honey, bed time."

They climbed into bed. Tony had taken off his shoes and jeans and cuddled into the younger man. Peter lay against his body, curling into him.

"You're the best thing to have ever happened to me," Peter whispered, "I like you a lot."

Tony moved so he was slowly leaning over him. "I like you a lot too, baby. You're something special." 

Peter's cheeks flushed, "I am?" His hands slowly smoothing up Tony's arms. 

Tony nodded, "Mmhm, very special." He smirked, lowering his head so that he could rub their noses gently together. "I promised myself I wouldn't do anything to you tonight, not while you're unhappy."

"You make me happy, we don't have to, if you don't want to. But, I'd like to do something."

Tony captured him in a steamy kiss, holding him by the jaw and catching Peter's breath. Peter smiled into the kiss, letting his arms move around him. The weight of the older man above him felt fantastic, he would be longing for it tomorrow.

Both of them held onto each other as they slowly grew hard. Tony's hand slid down to take a hold of Peter's cock, wrapping his fingers around it. Peter gasped up into the kiss, his own hand on the back of Tony's head, and the other around his waist. 

"Fuck," Peter whispered, "Take your boxers off, wanna feel you,"

Tony did as instructed and pushed his underwear down, freeing his hard cock and moving his hips so their cocks touched. Tony's body crashed against Peter's, at the same time as Peter pushed up against his. They rejoined their lips in a needy kiss, tongues battling for dominance as they began to rut against each other.

Peter's cock was already leaking precum, sliding down both their dicks. Tony broke this kiss, his mouth trailing kisses along his jaw, kissing him hard on his neck. Peter was moaning into his ear.

"Oh god, daaaddy, you feel so good, oohhhh!" 

Tony held onto his hips, thrusting harder against the younger man, loving every second of it. He continued to press kisses against Peter's skin, moaning up into his ear as their bodies heated up. "Pretty baby… you're so pretty, daddy's got you… oh fuck baby, daddy won't ever leave you… I've got you baby… fuuuuckkk!" 

Peter was pulling at his hair, yanking him back for a kiss. Peter rutted up harder as he tried his best to kiss Tony in amongst all the movements. 

"Gonna cum daddy!" Peter warned him, before biting on his bottom lip. "Daaaaddy!" Peter moaned as he came hard all over his abdomen. Before Tony had a chance to touch himself, to finish off, Peter pushed him over on the bed and sunk down. 

"Watch me daddy," Peter instructed him before opening his mouth and sucking down on Tony's cock. The older man jolted upwards, his mouth open as he admires the younger man bobbing between his legs. 

"Woah, baby!" He exclaimed. Peter was certainly a beginner, but he wasn't bad at all. He had all the time in the world to learn how to be a pro, but god, Tony hadn't had a blow job in years. The younger man was trying his hardest, inching down, sucking hard. He leaned back and began to lick him all over, his tongue dipping across the slit and then heading back to deepthroat him.

"You're such a dirty boy!" Tony moaned, his head against the pillow, "Daddy loves his dirty little boy! Oooh fuck honey, I'm so close!" 

Peter worked harder, one hand massaging his balls. He wanted to taste him. 

"Shit… oh shit baby boy!" Tony cried out as he thrust up and came hard down Peter's throat. Peter tried his best to swallow everything down, coming back up for air. Before he could ask how it was, Tony pulled him in for a kiss, pressing against him. 

That night, Peter fell asleep in Tony's arms, knowing when he awoke that his lover will have snuck out and gone back home to his big empty bed. This wouldn't be the last meet up of theirs, the relationship had only just begun.


	3. Monday

When he woke up he was alone. But not entirely alone. Peter reached open to try and find his phone, thinking it was on the bed. Instead, when he placed his hand down, he heard a crinkle, like he had just touched paper.

He opened his eyes and picked it up, realising Tony had left him a letter. Peter rubbed his eyes and sat up, pulling the covers over him. 

_ "Peter, _

_ I'm sorry I had to skip out, I don't want you to feel like I used you. It broke my heart to see you so sad last night, but I'm glad I was able to help. I think perhaps I should take you on a date, if you're okay with that? We can leave town, head away and do something fun?  _

_ Think about it and text me.  _

_ I'm not expecting anything from you. But I do really like you. You're utterly beguiling to me, and I can't wait to see you again.  _

_ Have fun at school, stick with Morgan. Tell her what Flash did, she'll stick up for you, she's a good kid. Come over for dinner soon? You're allowed anytime.  _

_ Yours, _

_ Tony xx' _

Peter couldn't help but feel overwhelmed with happiness. He was definitely falling in love with the older man, but he knew it was because he was young and this was his first time, that he was falling harder than Tony was probably falling. But the older man didn't want him to feel used, and that meant so much to him.

Going on a date? A real date? A gorgeous older man wanted to wine and dine him? Well, probably not wine, that would be irresponsible. 

He had to get up and go to school, so he did the letter under his pillow and set off to meet Morgan at the gates. As he walked down the street he had an intense feeling of happiness about him.

"Hey!!" Morgan grinned as they met up, "How are you?"

"I'm okay, how are you?" Peter asked as they walked up the path to the building.

"Good, it was so great, Uncle Bruce came over and oh my god I like him sooo much! He called me princess and I NEARLY DIED!" 

Peter laughed as his best friend got all giddy over her inappropriate crush. Like he was one to talk! "Does he know you like him?" He asked.

"I don't know, but I don't really hide it, I hope one day I'm, like, good enough for him!" 

"You're already good enough for him, Morgan, it would just help if he wasn't your dad's best friend." They walked up the stairs towards the front doors and headed to class. 

"Yeah true, but like, I wouldn't mind if dad dated one of my friends!" 

Peter stopped and looked at her, "You wouldn't?" He asked, totally dumbfounded. 

Morgan shook her head, "No, as long as it's like a nice friend, I wouldn't set him up with some of the bitches in our year. Dad deserves to be happy, I don't really care who with, as long as me and them get on."

Peter raised his eyebrows and nodded, continuing to head to class. He knew she was mature, but to love her father this much was really adult. 

\---

During lunch was when Peter told Morgan about what Flash had said over the weekend, and how he had burst into a fit of tears. Of course, he didn't tell her that he called his boyfriend, who was her dad, to come over, bath him and get him off. Nah, that's probably better left out for a while. 

"He did WHAT?" Morgan was furious. "No! Not having that! There is NO WAY I'm letting my best friend get treated like that by some idiot. Next time I see him, I'm gonna destroy him!"

Peter looked really touched but also really nervous about the interaction. "You don't have to… I don't want you to get hurt."

"Are you kidding?!" She asked, "Dad taught me how to fight! Plus, he told me to look out for you."

Peter blinked a few times, "He… he did?"

"Yeah!" She exclaimed, getting a drink out of her bag. "He said he got the feeling that you might need, like, some back up. He made me promise. So if Flash says or does anything, then I've got your back."

Peter smiled and pulled out his phone, scrolling through to find 'Lizzie' in his contacts.

_ 'You're amazing. I'd love to go on a date with you. I really like you too, more than I should. I'm thinking about you.' _

He pushed his phone into his pocket as he looked back over to Morgan. She was scrolling through her gallery trying to find something to show him.

"Look," she grinned, showing him the screen. "Me and Brucey took selfies, and he was so cute, look at us!"

\---

Luckily they didn't run into Flash all day, maybe he was off or something. But Peter was so glad he could have a day of safety. It had only been four days and he had gotten himself a boyfriend and seen him twice. He never felt more proud of himself. 

Getting out of class, he checked his phone before he met Morgan to walk home.

_ 'I am? You're better. Great, I'll set something up. I've been thinking about you all day, stay cute.' _

Something in Peter wanted to see Tony again soon, but he couldn't. He didn't want to be over the top, like an annoying clingy boyfriend. So instead of accepting Morgan's offer to come to hers for dinner, he told her he had homework and would come over later in the week. He couldn't stop grinning about how Tony thought how cute he was. Maybe Tony was crushing on him just as hard as he was? That would be the most shocking thing in the world, but he hoped it was true.

When Peter walked in, May was running around in a dress, trying to get ready.

"May? What are you doing?" Peter laughed, heading towards the fridge to get a can of soda. 

She spun around and smiled at him, "I have a date!" She exclaimed excitedly. "Can you believe it?"

Peter was surprised, his eyes wide and a smile plastered on his face. "A date?!" He repeated, "May I ask "with whom"?" 

May searched around the room for her shoes and leaned against the sofa to put them on. 

"Do you remember I was telling you about that customer at work? The one who keeps coming back every day?"

Peter scratched his head, "Uh, the guy with the weird name?"

"Yeah, Happy! Well, he asked me out FINALLY!" She beamed as she reached for her bag and walked over to her nephew. 

"I'm so excited. I left money for take out, and there's no one to tell you when to go to bed! I have my phone on me, don't have any parties." 

She kissed the top of his head and headed for the door. 

"Should I expect you home?" Peter asked after her. 

"You'll be in bed by then, but don't worry okay? I'm a big girl." She stopped and looked back at him. "Will you be alright?"

Peter nodded, "Stay safe okay? Text me if you need an escape."

May nodded and thanked him before leaving for the evening. It was still pretty early, but Peter didn't mind. Spending some time alone sounded pretty good, it wasn't for an hour or so before he got rather lonely. He checked his phone to see if he had any texts.

_ 'Was kind of disappointed not to see you for dinner, you're not rethinking are you? It's okay if you are.' _

Peter typed as fast as he could to reply, he felt awful. He didn't want his new boyfriend to think he wasn't interested. 

_ 'I'm sorry, I didn't want you to think I was clingy. Not rethinking. Thinking about you.' _

He smiled as he thought about the fact that the older man actually wanted him to see him!! Tony texted back almost straight away. 

_ 'I feel like I'm the teenager here, Pete. I want to see you as much as I can. I have myself a really cute boyfriend. Fancy sending me a photo?' _

Peter blushed, cuddling up on the sofa as he replied. 

_ 'Me too, my boyfriend is pretty hot. What kind of photo?' _

_ 'Just your face. I miss it.' _

Peter pulled up his camera and took a selfie, a really cute one where he was blushing and smiling. His eyes were sparkling. When he sent it, he got a rush of worry hit him, he'd never really done this with anyone. 

_ 'Woah, look at you. You're beautiful. Thank you, baby. I wanna take that face out for a date, how's Saturday?" _

The younger man lay down on the sofa, curling into the pillows as he couldn't get over how this man made him feel. 

_ 'Too far away. Wish it was sooner. I'm not that beautiful.' _

Was this actually happening? Was Peter actually in a proper relationship? Finally he felt like he was getting something good. 

_ 'You are. I wish we could, but you've got school. Unless you want a night time date?' _

_ 'Yes. Yes. Yes.' _

Peter jumped up and danced around like a little kid, jumping around the room as he grinned and held his phone close to him. Things were coming together, and it was going to be amazing.

As he waited on a reply, he looked through the kitchen for the takeout menus, checking to see what he wanted. There was a sinking feeling inside of him when he thought about what he was doing to his best friend. He didn't want to kick her out, in fact, he wanted to be as good a friend to her as she was to him.

He decided to call her.

"Hello?"

"Hey! It's Peter," he smiled when he heard her voice.

"Oh hey! How's the homework?" She asked, happy to hear from him.

"Awful, I was wondering if you wanted to come over after school tomorrow? Come for dinner and just hang out?"

"Yeah that sounds great! Let me just go ask dad!" 

Peter could hear her run down the stairs and head into whichever room Tony was in. She asked him if it was okay. 

"Is he on the phone?" Tony asked her.

"Yeah, so he can hear you if you say no and he'll hate you forever!" She laughed. 

"Well, I'd better say yes then." Tony replied to her. 

She skipped back out the room and put the phone to her ear. "Dad said yes! Want me to bring anything?"

"No, it's okay, I'm looking forward to it."

After they said goodbye, before Peter checked his texts. He thought about what he was doing, trying to keep up two important relationships in one family. He didn't want one to feel more important to him than the other. He had to make sure he had a lot of energy and put as much effort into both of them. God, he really loved the Starks. They were such a lovely little family. 

Peter checked his phone to see that he had missed a few texts from Tony.

_ 'Thursday night? Morgan's staying at her uncles, we could make a night of it?'  _

_ 'Thank you for inviting Morgan over, she's excited. I'm proud of you. She really loves you, you know.' _

Peter was so happy to hear that Tony was proud of him, that was something he only heard from his aunt. This was beyond exciting!

_ 'Thursday is perfect. Can I stay over? I can tell May that I'm with Morgan. It's okay if you don't want me to, I don't wanna seem easy :'). You're welcome daddy, I love Morgan. I want to make sure you both know you're important to me, I don't want to ditch one for the other. You know?' _

Peter really just wanted to just sit and talk to Tony all night, and listen to him praise him, tell him how cute he was. One date coming up, with a gorgeous older man, one who adores him. 

_ 'Thursday it is. I'm excited to see you, I'll plan it all out. Yes you can stay over, I'd love you to. Not easy, just sweet. You're not under any obligations to do anything, if you change your mind you can. We're equal baby. I'm glad to hear it, that's really sweet of you. You're really one of a kind, sweet thing.' _

_ 'Yay! Really? Daaaddy, I can't wait! Thank you for caring so much about me. I'm so glad I met you. I really am.' _

They continued to text all night, swapping cute messages about what they thought about each other. It was like some mad gay dream! Tony had told him all about his day and his work, but he put the phone down so he could have dinner with his daughter like he promised. But Peter didn't feel jealous in the least, in fact, he knew that if they both tried to be as normal as they could with each other and Morgan, that this could really work out. 

Imagine if Peter ended up with Tony? What would happen… oh god, that would be outstanding… he could wake up in THEIR bed. But would he then be his best friend's step dad? The entire situation was bizarre, but exciting nonetheless.


	4. Which Stark?

School the next day wasn't bad, luckily again he didn't run into any trouble. Classes were pretty straight forward for Peter, he was the top of every subject and already knew pretty much everything he's being taught. There was nothing they told him anymore which he didn't know, no problem that high school teachers could throw at him, he couldn't solve.

When his last period ended, he met up with Morgan at the gates, heading back to his place. This is when he realised he was struck with a dilemma, where now he had to choose between who he adored most between the two Starks.

It wasn't until they sat down on the couch at his to watch movies and talk, when Peter realised that Morgan had spent most of her time texting someone, and smiling into her phone. It took ages before she put her phone down. Peter didn't know whether to ask about it or not… would that be rude? It's just a friendly thing. He wanted to spend time with his best friend, but it seemed like she didn't want to spend time with him.

"Who are you texting?" Peter asked, trying to sound nonchalant. 

Morgan looked up from her phone, smiling like a lunatic. "Uh… no one."

Peter raised an eyebrow. "You've been ignoring me for two hours, it's not no one. Come on, you can tell me, I'm your best friend."

Morgan thought about it for a moment and shuffled in her seat to look at him, "If I tell you, keep it a secret okay?"

Peter crossed his fingers over his heart and nodded. "I promise, now, tell me." He grinned, hoping that she had a secret boyfriend at school. 

"I've been texting Bruce." 

Peter gaped, "Bruce? As in your dad's best friend?" He asked her.

Morgan nodded, "Mmmhm! I've kind of been flirting with him, and I don't know if he's like, caught on or not, but he's being reaaaally cute and I'm really trying."

Peter sat up. Of course, he was in two minds over this. As her best friend, he is happy she is into someone, but her dad's best friend? And the age gap? Which is exactly why he should be fine with it because he's secretly with Morgan's father, which doesn't make any of this right. And of course, Tony knows NOTHING about this. At all. And Peter promised not to tell anyone… but if Tony found out about this and that Peter knew, he might break up with him. And he couldn't lose Tony… not now. 

Fuuuuuckkkk, now this was a problem he didn't know how to solve. 

"Morgan, what if your father finds out?" Peter tried to sound non judgemental, trying to act like the devil's advocate best friend. 

"He won't, plus he's seemed really happy the last week or so, he might be okay with it. He's NEVER so much as raised his voice at me."

Peter wanted to blush and sit in that moment forever. Tony had been happier this last week, and the only thing that had changed was that Peter was in his life.

"Happier?" Peter asked, wanting to know more about how Tony had changed since he had been around.

"Yeah, he is singing in the shower, cracking more jokes. I don't know what's happened, but he just seems… like always in a great mood." Morgan explained to him.

That's the cutest fucking thing ever. He made a note to himself to bring that up on Thursday.

Peter nodded, "So, are you okay with going out with your  _ father's _ best friend?" 

Morgan thought about it, "I mean, yeah. He loves us both… so why wouldn't he be happy about it? Plus, like, I don't even know if Bruce is interested yet. Dad's going out Thursday, so I'm gonna make a move then!!" She grinned. 

_ Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. _

He can't yell at her for doing what he's doing, BUT, Tony needs to fucking know about this. He has to! Oh, and his date is going to be cancelled… he's been so looking forward to this. Maybe, he could fake being ill during the day and head off to see Tony instead of going to school??? But that would mean no sleepover. 

Peter didn't really know Bruce, he seemed like a nice guy, and the Stark's love him. He's basically in the same situation as Peter. But Peter didn't know what Bruce was like behind all of this, whether he was a good person or not. Okay, so Peter was grasping at straws. But if he told himself that this was about Morgan's safety, then that was reason enough to tell Tony.

"What do you think will happen?" Peter questioned her, "Have you planned it out?"

She nodded, "I'm gonna make him dinner at his and then we are gonna watch TV, but I'll slowly get closer to him, and I'm gonna turn the heating off so we have to snuggle up."

_ That's actually a good idea, I could do that with her father.  _

Peter smiled and nodded, listening to her story as he tried to act supportive, while in his head he tried to come up with a plan. Morgan shoved her phone in his face and showed him some of their messages, and yeah, Bruce was definitely into her as well. They were very  _ very _ flirty, in fact, Peter was sure that if they did anything on Thursday, then it would be Bruce who made the move.

That's when Peter pulled out his phone and texted Tony, he didn't want to say it over text, but he had to say something to let him know it was serious.

_ 'Tony, we have to cancel Thursday, I need to talk to you, it's important.' _

-

Now Tony, on the other hand, was happy to see a text from Peter, and then his heart dropped out his ass as he read that over. Peter was going to end it… already?? What happened?? Maybe the kid realised that their ages were too different? Or that what he wanted was something different? Christ, he had been so happy the last week! Singing around the house and smiling that he had someone to talk to, but no, nothing good ever happens to Tony Stark. 

He was going to miss that cute little face. Tony put his tools down and slumped down at his desk and looked over the text, feeling as though the energy had drained out of him. 

-

Peter received a text back within ten minutes.

_ 'Okay Peter, I don't understand why, but I know that you probably have your reasons. I'm here to pick up Morgan, but don't tell her yet, come out and talk to me. I need to know why you're rejecting me.' _

Peter's eyes widened, "No, no, no!" He accidentally said out loud, freaking out over the text. 

"Everything okay??" Morgan asked him.

"Uh sorry, yeah, new Star Wars film has been delayed, give me a second, May just texted for me to check on next door. I'll be five minutes," Peter jumped up out of his seat.

Morgan watched him for a second and shrugged, "Okay," she went back to her phone.

Peter picked up his hoodie and left the apartment, running down the stairs until he got to the front door. Looking around, he didn't see Tony. But then he saw his car at the other side of the road and raced over, getting in the passenger seat.

He looked over at Tony, who looked both happy and sad to see him. The older man wanted to touch him, greet him with a kiss, but if Peter was going to reject him, then maybe that was a bad idea. 

"Tony," Peter smiled, looking over at him.

"Pete…" Tony replied, "Please don't break up with me, kid. I… I really like you." He looked at the younger man with worried eyes. 

"I'm not breaking up with you, that's not what I meant by the text, at all."

All the tension released from Tony's body and his shoulders relaxed, chuckling to himself as he rubbed his eyes, "Thank god," he smiled as he looked back to the younger man. 

"Don't worry, I like you too much to lose you now," Peter told him. 

Tony nodded and licked his lips, "You had me really worried there, baby. I'm not ready for this to end. It's just started."

"You are the cutest, you know that?" Peter leaned over, looking around to make sure no one was watching. "Kiss me,"

Tony placed his hand on Peter's jaw and moved in, softly placing the sweetest kiss on his lips. It was supposed to be a short kiss, but Peter had other ideas. Luckily, no one was out on the street, so Peter took his chance and moved on top of Tony. He straddled the older man, grabbing at his hair as he kissed him deeply. 

Tony groaned, his arms snaking around Peter's back, letting his tongue explore Peter's mouth. Peter was kissing him as if he was being graded for it, pressing up against the older man. Tony's hands clasped in Peter's clothes, holding him close.

Tony moved their lips, centimetres apart from each other. "You're fucking hot, thank you for that."

Peter blushed and nodded, pressing another small kiss on his lips. "You're welcome, daddy,"

They rested their foreheads together and breathed for a few minutes, hands still on each other. "So… this thing you had to tell me, why is it more important than our date?"

Peter moved back, and sat on his lap, holding Tony's face. He watched over the older man's face, trying to debate the best way to tell him. 

"I… I don't know how you're going to react."

Tony raised an eyebrow, holding onto Peter tightly. "Is it that bad? Did someone hurt you? Did someone kiss you?" He looked vulnerable, like Peter was about to tell him he slept with someone else.

Peter shook his head, "It's not about us. If I tell you, you have to promise NOT to overreact."

Tony nodded for him to carry on.

"The reason I'm telling you is because I care about you and Morgan… and uh, she asked me  _ not _ to tell a soul, and I promised, but although I'm her best friend… you're her father… you're my boyfriend… so if I don't tell you, and you find out, you'll hate me."

Tony's face changed to his 'dad mode', eyes looking stern as his brows were furrowed. "What's going on with my daughter?" He asked him in his 'father' voice. 

"She's got a crush on Bruce. And she's planning on trying to sleep with him on Thursday." Peter blurted out.

Okay, it's out now, it's done. 

Tony didn't react to begin with. He breathed in heavily and clenched his jaw, looking down at Peter's t-shirt as his mind tried to process this. They were silent for a few minutes, and Peter had no idea what to do.

"Is there anything else I need to know about this?" He asked. 

"They've been texting all day?" Peter offered him. "She seems to really like him, and he seems to like her. I've seen the texts."

Tony nodded, clenching his jaw and pursing his lips, still not looking at Peter. 

"Uh… are you happy I told you? Did I do the right thing?" Peter asked quietly, unsure as he watched the angry look on his boyfriend's face. 

The older man nodded, "Yeah," he replied. "Yeah baby, you did do the right thing. Thank you." He said in an almost emotionless voice. 

"I just thought, I mean you're her father, so." Peter watched Tony's face. 

"You know this means we can't date right?" Tony looked at him, "I've got no one to look after her now." 

Peter moved off of Tony and sat in his seat, feeling deflated as he looked down at his fingers. "Just fucked myself over. Great." He muttered as he pulled his legs up to hug his knees. 

Tony watched him, but couldn't make himself do anything. He was really angry, things were different between Peter and him then with Morgan and Bruce. Bruce had known Morgan since before she was born… he watched her grow up! Plus, she was a girl, which means a 100% higher chance he would get her pregnant than Tony could Peter. 

Peter looked outside as he quietly spoke. 

"So. Does this mean it is over between us?"

Tony moved his hand over to Peter's, holding it in his. Peter moved his head to rest on his legs, looking over at the older man. 

"No." Tony spoke. "We just have to change the way we are doing this." Peter looked up at him with a sweet smile.

"Really?" He beamed, "We're still doing this?"

Tony nodded. "I don't know how to handle this, Peter. What do you think I should do?" He asked the younger man. Tony looked like he was starting to panic, like he didn't know how to control this situation. 

Peter was confused, "Why are you asking me?"

"Because you're my partner. We figure stuff out together… right? Oh shit, are we not that kind of relationship are we? I've only known you for a week for god's sake. I'm acting like we're married." Tony cursed at himself as he put his head in his hands. "What the fuck is going on?"

Peter sat up on his knees and removed Tony's hands. "Look at me," he whispered. The older man slowly did as he was told and met the beautiful hazel eyes of the younger man.

"Yes, we've known each other for a week. Yes, we are at different stages in life. Yes, this is complicated and totally out of character for both of us." Peter confirmed, talking softly. "But we need each other, so yes, I'm gonna help you."

Tony's eyes teared up as he saw how sincere the younger man was. "I'm normally a lot stronger than this, Peter. I'm not usually on edge."

Peter slowly shook his head, looking at him adoringly. "I don't mind for one second," he told him. "I told you I'd be there through your anxieties, didn't I?" 

Tony nodded, "You did. So, what do I do?"

Peter thought for a second. "I'll tell you what I would do, but we'll have different ideas on this."

Tony rested his head against the headrest, "Tell me."

"I'd probably talk to Bruce. Tell him you know and warn him, let them have Thursday, and you can check in on them at various times. If you cancel them from seeing each other, she'll either be really mad at you or figure out I told you. But you need to make sure Bruce knows you'll kill him. Whatever happens, I'll be told and I can tell you. We can work from there,"

The older man thought about it, nodding. He smiled at Peter. "You're such a smart boy." Tony touched his knee. "How did I get this lucky?"

Peter smirked. "I'm the lucky one,"

Tony stroked the side of Peter's face. "I can't wait until Thursday. You're going to get a lot of me."

A smirk crawled over the younger man's face. "I am?" 

"Yeah baby, you are."


	5. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raise your hand if you want smut 🙋♀️🙋♀️🙋♀️🙋♀️🙋♀️

As Thursday began, Peter wasn't paying attention in class. He was sitting in the back of history and stared at his phone that he had hidden under his notebook. Things had gone okay the last few days, luckily Morgan hadn't caught on to the fact that anything was going on. Last night, Tony called him, telling him that Bruce was coming over during the day before their date so they could talk man-to-man. 

The older man explained how nervous he was about this, how Bruce was his best friend of so many years, he didn't realise he would have to warn him to stay away from his daughter. Bruce was a good man, as Tony kept insisting. And there had been no proof to the contrary, well, except being flirty with Tony's 17 year old over text.

Peter tried to talk him through his anxieties, he told him that the sooner he does it the better. That everything will be okay, and whatever happens, Tony always had Peter to help him through it. That, somehow, made the older man feel a lot better about things. 

Peter spent the morning planning what he was going to wear tonight, thinking about what Tony may have planned for them. God, it could be anything and Peter would be happy. It could be drive-through fast food, and sitting in a car park in the middle of nowhere, listening to old love songs, and the younger man would fall in love with him. 

He was waiting for a text from Tony to tell him what had happened, knowing that he would need the support. Peter quickly texted him when the teacher's back was turned. 

_ 'You can do this, I'm proud of you. It's going to be okay, breathe.' _

\---

Over at the Stark household, Tony was in his garage waiting for Bruce to turn up. He was due any minute and Tony was panicking slightly. He didn't realise he would have to do this, it was the most unforeseen thing that could have happened. He HATED the fact that he couldn't see how his daughter felt about the other man. 

He should have been able to see this coming!

This was all a mess, and it's not like Tony was any better than Bruce. He now knew exactly what May Parker would be feeling if she found out about him and her 17 year old nephew… but that was different. He told himself. This was something bigger than that. But Morgan? No, he wasn't letting anything happen to his little girl. 

He read Peter's message and smiled.

"Heyy!" Bruce smiled as he walked happily into the garage, strolling over to him. Tony breathed in deeply before turning around and smiling at him. 

"Hey! How are you?" Tony asked him, grabbing a rag to wipe his hands on.

"Good, how about you?" 

"Fine. Listen, can we talk?" Tony looked him in the eye, trying his best to seem put together. 

Bruce nodded, "Yeah, of course! Do you wanna go inside? I'll put the kettle on."

Tony nodded and motioned for Bruce to lead them through the side door and into the house. They made their way through to the kitchen and got themselves a drink. Bruce was sitting at the table, but Tony decided he would rather stand. He needed to be the one who ran the show. 

"Bruce." Tony looked at him, trying to decide what to say. 

Bruce raised an eyebrow, his smile fading. "Is everything okay? You don't seem yourself."

Stark clenched his jaw. "We've been friends for as long as I remember, and I've always seen you as a brother, you even let me and Morgan stay with you for a while when her mother kicked us out."

Bruce nodded, "Yeah, well what's mine is yours, and vice versa." He told him, "It's always been that way."

The other man agreed, looking down at his shoes and then straight up into the eyes of his best friend. "Everything… except my daughter."

Bruce's face dropped, "Tony, what are you saying?" His voice was slightly weary.

"You know what I'm saying. You're her uncle. Not her boyfriend, not her best friend. I expect you to treat her like you would your own daughter. Not texting her flirtatious things every day. Do you understand?"

Bruce nodded, clenching his jaw and looking rather embarrassed. "Uh. I didn't realise that was a problem, we're just close… there isn't anything weird going on."

"She has a crush on you." Tony told him, matter of factly. "And it seems to me that you're encouraging that. I don't want to have to take you two away from each other, you're the only family she has apart from me. But I will, if I have to."

Bruce was silent for a few minutes, looking guilty as he could feel Tony's glare against him. "What would you have me do?"

"Give me your phone for a minute." Tony instructed him.

"Why?" Bruce questioned, hesitantly. 

"If there is nothing going on, you shouldn't mind." He answered. 

Bruce sighed and pulled out his phone, handing it over to Tony, who unlocked it and clicked on the messages. 

_ MS 'Can't wait to see you xxx We should spend more time together!' _

_ BB 'Definitely, Princess. Can't wait to see you too, I'll get you after school xxxx' _

Tony glared at his phone and then back up to Bruce. "Princess? Her name is Morgan. Use it. Understood?"

Bruce nodded as he was given his phone back, placing it back on the table.

"I'm going to video call you at random times throughout the night. I might even turn up. You'd both best answer the second I call, clothes ON and lights on. I fucking mean it." Tony said sternly, his eyebrows furrowed. "You have to stop texting her. Only when necessary, do you understand?"

His best friend nodded again, "Yes, I understand."

"And if I find out ANYTHING went on, I will forget you're my friend, and things will not end well for you. Mark my words. MY girl comes first." Tony warned him, stepping forward to try and intimidate the man. 

Bruce and he talked it through a little more, and his best friend was trying his best to make things right. Tony truly believed in him, hoping more than knowing it was going to get better.

\---

Peter was sitting at lunch with Morgan, as she slumped down and stared at her phone in sadness. 

"What's going on?" Peter asked her, offering her a friend. "You look sad?"

"Brucie won't answer me… like, I don't know why, because he's off today." She moped.

Peter nodded and pretended to feel bad for her, "I'm sorry, maybe he's just busy."

He felt terrible that he was behind this, being the one making her sad. But, it's for the best. Truly, it didn't have much to do with him, she could do whatever she wanted with her life. And if Peter wasn't in a relationship with her father, then he would be her biggest cheerleader. But, he couldn't handle the thought of Tony finding out, and realising his boyfriend knew about it and lied to him all that time. 

Peter didn't want to hurt him. He pulled out his phone to see if he had a reply.

_ 'I did it baby, I think it worked. Let me know how things are your end? Morgan is still going to his, but we worked out a deal. I can't stop thinking about tonight, about how lucky I am to have you. I'm gonna make it special for you.' _

Peter tried not to grin as he typed out a reply.

_ 'I'm so proud! Morgan's sad because Bruce won't answer her. Want me to tell her that she deserves better? I'm thinking about tonight too. I told May I was coming to hang out with Morgan. Should I meet you at yours? I'm so excited.' _

He received an answer within one minute. 

_ 'Thank you baby, I'm sad she's sad but I'm glad he listened. Please, just be her friend. Be there for her, it sucks to be young and into someone you can't have. Not everyone can be as lucky as you. No honey, I'm picking you up, I'll meet you around the corner at 5.15, see you soon.' _

Peter smiled to himself as he looked over at Morgan who was still sulking.

"Morgan, maybe this is for the best. Bruce is your dad's best friend, he could be really hurt. You deserve a lot better than him."

Morgan sighed and turned around to look at Peter. "Can I be honest with you?" She asked him.

"Yeah, of course."

"Well, I've never had a big family, or lots of friends. Dad has been my everything, and you're probably the second person I've ever called 'best friend'. Bruce has been there for me… like a lot. He makes me feel better when I get down. I can't talk to dad about everything, I don't want to make him worry about me."

Peter nodded, "So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying I think I'm in love with him. It's not… it's not just some fling I want. It's him. He makes me love myself more, he makes me laugh, I feel safe with him… have you ever felt that way with someone?"

Peter sighed, looking down at his phone on the table. Yes, he had felt that way. He feels that way now. Of course, he understood and he felt horrendous for her. Maybe he could talk to Tony about this, but he really didn't know what Bruce felt about the situation. He didn't want to have to meddle, but it seemed like he was going to.

"No," Peter raised his eyebrows. "I haven't, it must be nice."

"When you find it, Pete, don't lose it. Promise me, okay?" Morgan urged him, looking really heartbroken over this.

Damn. Peter was going to have to meddle.

\---

5.10 and Peter was walking around the corner to wait for his boyfriend.  _ Ahhhh boyfriend!  _ It was still so new, he could hardly believe it. He was wearing tight blue jeans and an almost see through white T-shirt, with a plaid shirt over it. He felt cute, he had a quick shower when he got in, making sure to use May's floral shampoo so he smelled nice. His hair was soft and gelled back a little, just enough to make him look a little older. 

When he turned the corner, he saw Tony's car waiting for him. The older man was standing against it, wearing black trousers and a white shirt. He looked fucking beautiful. Peter stood there and smiled as the older man pulled out his phone to check it, before looking at the other end of the street. He looked like he was searching for Peter. Every time someone walked down the street, Tony's eyes shot up to see it was Peter.

Peter licked his lips, grinning as he pulled out his phone and called him. He watched as Tony looked at his phone and grinned, putting his phone to his ear.

"Hey baby, you on your way?"

"You are so cute, did you know that?" Peter smiled, walking over the road.

"I am? Why?" Tony asked him, smiling as he crossed his arms and blushed slightly.

"I can see you, look up." 

Tony put his phone down as he looked up and saw Peter approaching him. Peter looked goddamned beautiful. Tony smiled as they reached each other, trying not to touch in public.

"Hey," Tony smiled, "You look… wow." The older man looked him up and down. 

"I do?" Peter blushed, "Take me somewhere so I can kiss you." 

Tony nodded and opened the car door for him, winking at him as he climbed in. The moment Tony got into the car, they both felt completely at ease. 

"Where are you taking me?" Peter asked him, unable to get the smile off of his face. 

Tony started the car and headed down the road, placing one of his hands over to Peter's knee. He kept it there for a few moments. "It's something special I've been working on all day, but I don't know if it's good enough." He admitted, "What are you expecting?"

Peter looked up at him, the sweetest little expression on his face. "I don't mind what we do, Tony. I just want to be with you."

Tony gazed over at him and then back to the road. "That was cute, I love that. Well, since we can't do anything too public, or drink alcohol, that rules out a lot of the usual dates. I've set up something special at the house, I think you'll enjoy it."

Peter felt special, he actually couldn't wait to be back at the house. He hoped when they were there, they could be open with each other, touching each other wherever they wanted. 

"I'm looking forward to it." 

As they reached the house, the sky was already starting to get dark. Which was perfect for Tony's plan. They walked into the house and Peter looked around to see if there was anything different that could indicate the 'something special' Tony had told him about. But he couldn't see anything. 

Tony turned around before they got to the kitchen, standing close to him. He looked down at the 17 year old with the most gorgeous smile.

"Baby, stay in the living room okay, until I come get you? There's a present in there for you."

Peter jumped and squealed, looking into the room and then back to Tony. "You got me a present?" Peter asked him.

Tony nodded, biting his lip. "Go and see it baby, I'll be back soon." He placed his hand on Peter's waist and leaned down to kiss his lips softly. They lingered for a minute as Peter raised himself on his tip toes. 

Tony smiled and pulled back, "Go," he smiled. Peter turned around and headed into the other room as Tony watched him. The older man turned and walked into the kitchen.

Peter looked around and saw a small wooden chest on the sofa. He sat down and placed it on his lap, opening it up. Inside, was a thick envelope, a chunky jewelry box, a red rose and a little velvet bag. Peter blushed as he opened the little box, finding inside a silver watch. It was so beautiful, Peter could have cried. He wasn't used to nice things, they just kinda did what they could. He put it on before pulling out the little bag.

He grinned as he pulled out what was inside. There were two silver chains with dog tags on them. One of them said 'Daddy's boy' and the other, said 'Baby's man.' 

_ These are so cute oh my gooooooood. _

Peter would have to remember to keep his away from Morgan, just in case she sees her father's one and makes a connection. He fastened his around his neck and grinned, before looking at the other stuff. 

The rose was adorable, he had never been given a flower before. He reached over and opened the envelope, noticing that inside was a letter, and some money. Money? Peter completely forgot that that was a part of their deal, that Tony was going to help him out. 

He looked through the notes, there must have been 100 dollars there! Peter smiled and tucked everything into the chest as he read the letter.

_ 'Peter, _

_ I know we've only just met, but you've caught my attention. I really adore you, I feel like we have something. From the moment you walked in, I knew I liked you. And I couldn't have seen it coming that you like me too. I know this is probably the weirdest thing we've ever done as people, but I can't wait to kiss you and touch you, and hear you laugh at my terrible jokes. You make me feel young again. I'm so happy to know you, and to have met you.  _

_ Baby, your surprise is coming soon, and you'll love it. I hope you like your presents.  _

_ Tony, (daddy) 💖' _

Peter bit his lip, grinning and gushing over it. He hugged the letter as he looked down at his watch. He hadn't realised that Tony was watching him, leaning against the door frame. Peter was blushing as he read over it again, excitedly.

"Hey baby," Tony said quietly, gaining Peter's attention. "Do you like your presents?"

Peter stood up, holding the box in his arms. "I love them! So much!" He grinned. 

"I'm glad, here, put that on the side. You can get it later," he told Peter and held out his hand. The younger man did as he was told and placed his hand into Tony's. Tony walked backwards out the door, slowly leading him. Their eyes were locked on each other. When they reached the kitchen, Tony stopped him. "Close your eyes, trust me." 

Peter giggled and closed his eyes, "I'm gonna fall,"

"If you fall, I'll catch you." Tony spoke softly, leading Peter out the door into the garden. Peter could feel the change in air, and he was told to walk up a few stairs. The surroundings were darker now, but not too dark. 

"Stop," Tony whispered. "Open your eyes," 

When Peter opened his eyes, he gasped, looking around and seeing the entire garden decorated with fairy lights. The trees and bushed bordering it had golden lights netted in them. In the middle of the grassy garden, there was a blanket with candles and fairy lights under a really pretty wooden gazebo.

"Tony… oh my god," Peter whispered, feeling overwhelmed with happiness. He noticed that there was a stereo there too. 

"Do you like it baby?" Tony asked him, happy with himself for what he had done. 

Peter nodded, "I love it!" He grinned, turning to look at him. "This is all for me?"

Tony nodded. "I'm gonna cook you some dinner, and we're gonna sit out here and watch the stars, and go inside when it gets cold. How does that sound?" He asked softly as he laced his arms around Peter's waist. 

Peter blushed and looked up at him, letting his hands rest against Tony's chest. "Perfect, utterly perfect." The younger man softly placed his lips against Tony's and pulled him close by his shirt. 

Tony hummed into the kiss, tightening his grasp and pressing their chests together. Peter stayed close to him, slowly moving his lips as he raised his arms to wrap around Tony's neck. They nibbled at each other's lips, tasting each other and moaning as they did so. 

Begrudgingly, Tony pulled away from that perfect kiss and rubbed their noses together. "Go and lie on the blankets, I'll get food sorted. Press play on the stereo." Tony whispered, kissing his nose.

Peter nodded and watched as the older man walked back down the stairs and into the house, looking back at Peter and smiling before going in. The younger man looked around again in awe as he made this way to the blankets, kicking off his shoes and lying against a pillow that was there. 

Inside, Tony was serving up. Before he brought the food out, he video called Bruce, to check in on them. They were both sitting in the kitchen having dinner, lights on, clothes on, and they both seemed very awkward. Good. 

The older man made his way outside with their food on a tray, and something to drink. It was probably good there was no alcohol involved, but on the other hand, it meant they had to stick to lemonade, which wasn't as romantic. 

As he walked outside, he could hear the radio playing. It was stuck on a love song station, playing soft sweet songs. It was bliss. Tony never saw himself as the romantic type, and lord knows he never did this with Morgan's mother, but something about Peter made him wanna be that guy. 

Tony walked up the steps and sat down across from the younger man, whose face lit up the moment he came into sight. The song 'Kiss Me' by Sixpence None the Richer was playing.

"This looks lovely!" Peter smiled as he was presented with a fancy pasta dish, homemade of course! 

"So tell me," Tony asked as he lay down on his side, eating his food as he looked at the sweet young thing before him. "How come you've not got a million boyfriends?"

Peter giggled and blushed, "I'm not the type of person that people usually go for. I'm not very pretty, or cool, so," the younger man shrugged.

"Hold it right there, you're dead pretty!" Tony told him, holding his hand to him. "And I think you're very cool. So maybe, you're just not into them? Hm?"

Peter nodded. "They're all  _ boys. _ They're immature and they're not very attractive."

Tony smiled, "So, is it older men that you're into? Or just me? Do I have a long line of secret ex man-friends to fight off?"

Peter lay down, mirroring Tony as he ate. "Just you. You're the first person, and it's not because you're older, it's because you're  _ you. _ "

"Keep talking," Tony smirked, watching the younger man talk without having to think about it.

"You, Tony Stark, are first and foremost, extremely good looking. Probably the most attractive person I've ever seen. You're a good man, a caring man, a strong man. You have a big heart, and you're an amazing father. Morgan talks about you all the time, I knew you were a good man before we met… I was nervous you wouldn't like me." He explained softly, the lights around the garden making his face glow.

"You're enchanting, you know that?" Tony told him, finishing his meal and putting the bowl and cutlery back on the tray. Peter was in a permanent state of blushing by now.

"You're cute when you blush," Tony told him, smiling sweetly as he watched Peter eat. 

"You got anything you wanna say back to me?" Peter looked over at him. "Something sweet perhaps?"

Tony chuckled and lay on his back, looking up at the glass top of the gazebo. "I have many sweet things to say about you, Petie. Like, the way you smile, or laugh. But the first time I heard your name, I knew I wanted to meet you."

Peter giggled, "No you didn't!" He leaned over to put his bowl on the tray too, taking a sip of his drink and lying down. "There is no way!"

"I did!" Tony insisted. "Morgan came home and told me that she lost her lunch money on the way to school, so you split your lunch with her. And then she told me that you started bringing extra food in case it happened again."

Peter nodded, "I just didn't want her to go hungry. You know, in case she hadn't lost it and you guys were just short of cash. I didn't want to pry."

Tony reached over and pulled Peter close to him, touching their bodies against each other. "See? You're wonderful. And then when you stood in my kitchen, I prayed to god you'd make a move on me. You're so…" Tony looked deep into his eyes, whispering. "Beautiful. And soft… and those eyes, Peter… I could get lost in them. I want you near me, so badly."

They let their eyes fall shut as their foreheads touched. "You really think so, Tony? It's not just because I'm young?"

"Of course not, I haven't wanted anyone for years." Tony admitted, "And I really don't want to fuck this up. You're worth keeping this going."

Peter rubbed their noses together, "God, is this real? I have the most handsome boyfriend wrapped around me, telling me sweet things, if I wake up soon I'm going to cry."

"Do you think we can make this last?" Tony asked him, "Do you want it to?"

"Of course!" Peter exclaimed. "I've been thinking about you non-stop. Can I ask you something?"

Tony nodded, "Sure, sweetheart."

"How come you still treat me like an equal, when the other day you had to bathe me and put me to bed?"

The older man didn't look taken back by that answer. He knew that Peter was young, so wasn't aware of all the different dynamics adults could have in their relationships.

"Baby, there is no right way to be together, so when I freak out like I did in the car, you're there to help me stay level, and I'm here to help you too. You need someone to look after you, in many different ways. Baby… I want to be that person. But you crying doesn't make me think any less of you, and I'm sure you'd say the same if I was the one crying." He looked hopefully over at Peter.

The younger man stared at him, "Of course, I want you to feel comfortable around me." Peter whispered, "If you cry, then I'll kiss your tears.  _ Oh god _ that was so cheesy." Peter reddened, smiling and looking down.

"I like cheesy," Tony replied. "But baby, this is gonna be hard. You're young, and my daughter's best friend, and I'm a strange older man who shouldn't be looking at you. Things will come out eventually. I understand if you run when it does,"

Peter shook his head, furrowing his eyebrows. "Why would I run?"

"Because it'll be easier. You could say I made you do it, or that you just want to move on." Tony's voice didn't sound like he was enjoying this part of the conversation. But it had to be done.

"What do I have to do to make you believe I would never do that?" Peter asked him. "I might be young, and stupid, but Tony… this past week you've helped me so much, you've made me smile, you've made me feel something I've never felt before." The younger man told him, his fingers tracing along the side of Tony's cheek. "I'm more scared that you'll back out. I want to be yours, Tony. I want to be all yours."

The older man had the most loving gaze on his face, feeling touched by Peter's words. "I want that too."

"Good… because I'm not leaving any time soon."

Tony chuckled, letting his lips gently kiss the side of Peter's jaw, gently and slowly making their way down his jaw. Peter's mouth opened, breathing unevenly as he moaned softly into Tony's ear. He could feel the older man's facial hair gently tickle his sensitive skin. 

"Baby," Tony whispered into his ear. His hot breath sent shivers down Peter's back. "I don't want you to do anything you'll regret, or feel uncomfortable doing. I'm not gonna ask you to have sex tonight if you don't want to… you decide when okay? Because I don't mind waiting if you want to."

Peter smiled, letting his fingers slowly sit in Tony's hair, licking his lips. "Daddy… I want you. I want you inside me so badly," he whispered back, feeling the older man smile against his neck. "But let's go inside first,"

Tony nodded and kissed his neck softly, pulling away. "We'll move all this stuff inside, and bring desert upstairs, maybe, play some music, go at our own pace?"

"Yes please," Peter looked up at him with rosey cheeks as Tony stood up and picked up the tray. Peter picked up as many things as he could, the blankets and the stereo, bringing it inside. 

"I'll get the desert ready honey, do you wanna go upstairs?" Tony offered him. Peter agreed, and as he walked towards the stairs, he stopped in his tracks. Looking back through the kitchen to see Tony opening the fridge and pulling something out. He decided to do something.

-

Tony plated up two pieces of the expensive chocolate gateau he had bought, and placed come strawberries on the side. 

"Daddy?" He heard from behind him, Tony smiled to himself and turned around. When he did, he saw Peter standing in the doorway, almost completely naked, except for a cute pair of panties he had on. 

"Fucking hell," Tony gaped, his voice low and raspy. Peter had a coy little smile on his pretty lips. The older man could feel himself getting instantly aroused, forgetting all about the desert. He walked over to Peter and held him close, capturing his lips in a wanting kiss. Peter jumped up into his arms and wrapped his legs around him. 

Tony's hands gripped onto him as he pushed Peter up against the wall, pressing against him. He could already feel the younger man's cock pressing into him.

"Ah fuck!" Peter moaned. Tony bit down on his lip, moving in to deepen the kiss, opening his mouth and letting his tongue seek the other man's mouth. Peter's hands were curled in his hair, tugging gently. 

Tony began to walk them down the hall, and towards the stairs, slowly making their way up as the younger man kissed him. The kiss slowed down as they were on the move, not wanting to fall over. When they reached Tony's room, he lay him on the bed, pulling back to shove his trousers off. 

Peter lay across the sheets, hard in his panties and eyes attached to the older man's crotch as it was uncovered. "I love your body so much, daddy." Peter breathed as he watched the older man undress. Tony was hard in his boxers, pulling off his shirt, he slid onto the bed, hovering above Peter. 

"Tell me baby, how do you want to do this? Want me to play with you first?"

Peter nodded, "Yes please, daddy."

Tony nodded, moving back and let his eyes roam over the younger man's body, slowly palming himself through his boxers. "I'm gonna make you cum over and over tonight, do you want that? Do you want daddy to make you scream all night?"

Peter's mouth lay open, his head against the pillow, legs stretched out. He looked completely and utterly undone. "Fuck, please, please daddy,"

Tony smirked, reaching over and touching Peter's sensitive nipples, watching as the younger man gasped. 

"Daddy's gonna do everything baby, you wanna make daddy happy don't you?" 

Peter nodded, licking his lips. "I'll do whatever you say," he said seductively. 

Tony's eyes fluttered shut as he smirked, "Baby, that was so hot." He bit down on his lip. "Stand up against the wall." He looked down at Peter, "Now."

Peter scurried off of the bed and did as he was told, placing his back against the wall. Tony turned around and placed his hand on Peter's jaw. He kissed him softly before letting his lips travel down Peter's pale frame, kissing his jaw, his neck, his nipples. He fell to his knees in front of Peter and placed his hands on his soft, creamy thighs. 

Tony rubbed his face gently against Peter's crotch, nuzzling his twitching cock. He placed a kiss on Peter's thighs and then at the hem of his panties, his fingertips tracing around them as he pulled it down. 

"Daddy loves this cock baby," Tony whispered, pulling his underwear down to drop on the floor. He looked up at Peter, who was so visibly turned on, his eyes blown up with arousal. Tony lifted Peter's hand and placed it in his hair, with his other free hand, he held Peter's free hand, entwining their fingers. Tony opened his mouth and sunk down around Peter's cock.

"Oh god," Peter moaned as he watched the older man begin to suck him off, bobbing his head up and down. Tony used his tongue to trace up the side of his cock, flicking up against the slit, feeling Peter's hands grasp tighter in his hair. Tony untangled his fingers from Peter's and massaged his balls as he deepthroated him, sucking him as hard as he could. 

"Fuck, fuck daddy!" Peter moaned, his head rolling back and hitting the wall, not caring about the pain as he fucked himself onto Tony's mouth. 

"Please, please, oh fuccck!" He cried out. Tony worked on him harder, sucking on the tip as he used his hand to wank him off by the base, quickening the pace. Peter's legs were like jelly, he didn't know how long he could keep standing up for.

"Shit… SHIT… FUCK… DADDY!" Peter cried in ecstasy, thrusting forward and spilling down Tony's throat. The older man drank him down until he was dry, humming as he tasted him.

Tony stood up, and helped Peter to the bed to lie down. "Was that good honey?" Tony asked, loving the look of pure pleasure on the 17 year olds face. 

Peter nodded, his breath almost taken completely from him. "So fucking good," he whispered, smiling with his eye closed, his skin glisetning. 

"There's more," Tony told him, "I can probably only cum once or twice tonight, but baby, I'm gonna keep working on you."

Peter opened his sweet hazel eyes, looking up at him. "You're amazing, please daddy, keep going until I scream."

Tony raised an eyebrow, leaning down to lick a stripe up Peter's neck, moving to nibble his earlobe. "Gonna eat you out, baby, been wanting to do that all week… need you to move over to the edge of the bed, and hold your legs up, can you do that?"

Peter nodded, "I've been taking gymnastics, I can do that." 

"Good," Tony whispered, kissing him hard and lingering, holding their bodies close together as he rutted himself against Peter twice. "Shit, you're perfect."

Peter blushed and grinned, opening his eyes to see Tony move off him, kneeling on the ground. Peter shifted so he was sitting with his peachy ass against the edge of the bed, lying back and holding his legs up. 

"That's a good boy, oh you're so pretty, so fucking pretty." Tony held onto his cheeks and opened them up wider to view his sweet little puckering hole. "Oh honey, you've kept yourself nice and clean for daddy, you wanted this didn't you?" He moved in, his lips hovering over it.

"Yes daddy, wanted to be a good boy for you," Peter moaned, preparing himself for the new pleasure Tony was about to bestow on him. 

Suddenly, a hot, wet tongue licked over his hole, making him gasp loudly. It circled around the muscles before sliding inside, and it was fucking spectacular. Peter was hard again, no surprise there. Tony kissed his opening, and began to eat him out hungrily, grasping at Peter's thighs and holding them up and apart as he dove in deep, listening to the downright obscene moaning from the younger man.

"GOD! DADDY! Oh fuuuuck that's so good! Daddy I love it, oh, oh my goo- uhhhh!!!" Peter's body was trembling, his hands shaking on either side of him as he tried to clasp them into the sheets, his body filling up with heat. "I love your tongue daddy, love it so much!" Peter exclaimed, hips moving to help increase pleasure.

Tony pulled back, and Peter whimpered, letting himself catch up on his breathing. "Daddy?"

Tony peered through his legs to look at him, wiping his mouth on his arm. "Want daddy's figures? Do you want me to stretch you out?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Peter giggled, breathless, bright red and glistening. 

Tony leaned over and picked up a brant new tub of lube from beside his bed. He unwrapped it and opened it up, pouring some on his fingers. 

"Okay baby, you tell me when. It's gonna feel a little weird, but I won't hurt you, I promise." Tony reassured him, using his unlubed hand to stroke Peter's thigh. 

"Daddy… can we both lie on the bed together while you do it? I want to be close to you…" Peter sounded slightly apprehensive. Tony sensed this straight away and stood up joining him on the bed and ushering him to lie against the pillows with him. 

"This doesn't happen unless you say so," Tony whispered, laying a kiss on his forehead. "If you say no, we stop." He kissed his cheek. "I won't be disappointed," he kissed his nose. 

Peter smiled, stretching out his legs and holding Tony's wrist, dragging it down between them as he looked him in the eyes. Their faces were so close. "I want it," Peter whispered, "I want it to be you," 

Tony slowly bowed his head and kissed him, as he gently let his first finger push into the already wet hole waiting for him. Peter stayed still as he got used to the feeling, his hand gripping onto Tony. The older man pulled back and watched his face, Peter's eyes were looking up at him, vulnerable yet enticing. 

"You doing okay?" Tony asked, pushing his finger fully inside. Peter nodded and smiled, unable to say anything right now.

Tony slowly pulled the first finger out and pushed it back in, watching the little twitches in the younger man's face as he reacted to the foreign feeling. 

"Another," Peter whispered, holding him tightly. "I'm ready,"

Tony pushed in a second finger, stretching him out. "There you go baby, you're doing so well," he peppered the younger man's face in kisses. 

"Feels strange daddy," Peter whispered, licking his lips. 

Tony continued to slowly finger fuck him, moving his fingers a little faster as he pushed in further. Peter moved his hips to help him, starting to enjoy it.

"Fuck, more!" Peter urged him, biting down hard on his bottom lip. "Yesss," 

"You're such a good boy for me, oh Peter… Peter, daddy loves this so much, you're amazing, wish you could see how pretty you look."

Tony pushed in a third finger, his own dick pulsing hard between them, urging to be touched. Their bodies moved together as Tony pushed his digits inside, curling up to touch his prostate. 

"OH!" Peter gasped, arching his back, staring deep into Tony's eyes, "Please… please daddy, I want it to be you now - OH GOD!" 

Tony removed his hand and hovered over Peter, lathering himself up as he kept his eyes on the younger man. 

"I'm so hard for you baby, you drive me crazy." Tony whispered.

He then lined himself up and wrapped Peter's legs around him, stopping to bend down and softly kiss Peter. Peter's hands were loosely around his neck. He had never been so aroused in all his life. 

"Tony," Peter whispered in reply, "You're everything I ever wanted, please, make me yours."

That was all Tony needed to hear, he gripped onto Peter's hips and slowly pushed himself inside, eyes on Peter's as they did this together. The younger man's mouth hung open, his head falling deeper into the pillow as his boyfriend filled him up slowly.

"Goooooood," Peter moaned, "I'm so full daddy, you're so big."

Tony smirked, leaning over him. "Not fully in yet baby, relax," 

Peter's eyes widened as he felt himself stretch, Tony's cock felt amazing inside him. He could cry from the pleasure, it was so new but so amazing, fuck he wanted this forever. 

"Fuck you're so tight baby," Tony clenched his eyes shut for a moment, "Never felt this before, this is amazing." He groaned, dipping his head.

"Daddy," Peter whimpered, "I love it daddy, please,"

Tony began to pull out of him, and then push back in, gently to begin with, making sure the younger man was okay, keeping their eyes together as they slowly moved against each other. 

Peter raised his head for a kiss, it started out soft, but got steamier as their hips moved harder against each other's. Tony kept filling him up as best he could, rutting in and out of him, angeling his hips so he could touch Peter's prostate.

"FUCK!" Peter cried out, head falling back again as Tony moved faster and harder. Their skin was glistening as they grabbed at each other, moaning and panting. Peter tried to move his hips in rhythm, his hands grabbing at the back of Tony's shoulder and digging his nails in.

"Baby, baby oh my god!" Tony moaned, moving to bite onto Peter's neck, trying not to mark it too hard. 

"Touch me," Peter moaned, "Please daddy, I'm so close, FUCK!" 

Tony's hand slid between them, grasping at the younger man's leaking cock, jerking it off as he moved back to give himself more access. He pounded into him as best he could, both of them shouting obscenities into the room, crying out in pleasure. 

"So close! I'm so fucking close daddy!" Peter told him, pinching his own nipple as he looked up at Tony.

"Cum for me baby, cum for daddy, you're,  _ shiiit _ you're fucking sexy Peter, I'm so into you, cum baby, cum all over us, daddy wants you to cum on him!" Tony cried out, swiping a finger over the slit of Peter's cock.

And just like that, Peter was coming hard between them, crying loudly in ecstasy, sweating and shaking, his pale body flushed from head to toe. The muscles inside his ass spasmed tightly around Tony's cock. Peter's ass milked his cock as he rode out his orgasm, collapsing onto the bed in a heap of exhaustion.

Peter could feel Tony's cum slowly drip out of his ass, smiling, he turned over to face the older man, who was panting with his hand over his heart. Tony smiled and moved over to him, moving down to Peter's stomach and licking up every spec of cum left on him. The younger man then watched as Tony cleaned himself off, using his hands to bring Peter's cum from his chest to his mouth.

"You're so damned sexy," Peter told him, "That was outstanding."

"No regrets baby?" Tony asked, gently moving the brown curls that were now stuck to Peter's forehead. 

"None, you?"

"Are you kidding?" Tony chuckled. "That was the best sex I've ever had, shit baby, thank you."

Peter smiled, "No, thank you daddy, it couldn't have been better. I'm glad it was you."

"Baby… do you wanna take tomorrow off school? I'll call May, say you're ill and I've sent Morgan to school, but I'll take the day off to look after you while she works?"

Peter grinned and looked at him, "You thought about that earlier didn't you?" He giggled. 

"So what if I did?" Tony laughed back, "What do you say? Chocolate cake for breakfast, shower together, maybe fuck you against the kitchen table before I drive you home just before school finishes?"

"Yes please, that sounds perfect! And I get to spend more time with you!" Peter smiled weakly, starting to feel the exhaustion. 

Tony smiled, pulling Peter closer and holding him against him, pulling the cover over them both. Peter curled under his arm and against his chest.

"Pete…" Tony whispered, his face in Peter's curls. Peter was very sleepy, eyes already closed as he felt the warmth of the stronger man's body wrapping around his. 

"I think I'm falling for you."

  
  
  
  



	6. Peter Loves The Starks

When Peter woke up the next morning, he was wrapped up in Tony's arms. He loved being able to wake up to such a beautiful face. Tony was already awake, and was watching his delicate features. Peter's eyes slowly opened and met the older man's. 

"Morning baby," Tony whispered, kissing his forehead. 

"Morning daddy, what time is it?"

"Ten thirty." The older man cuddled into him, "I've already called May and the school, if anyone asks, you have a high fever and a sore stomach." He smiled.

Peter's hands softly smoothed over Tony's back, sliding down to meet his ass. "Do you still want to have cake for breakfast? And then, maybe…"

"Maybe what?"

"Well, you said something about the kitchen table…" Peter smiled, staring up at him.

Tony chuckled and rolled them over, kissing the younger man softly and holding him softly. "Yeah baby, let's do it." He rubbed their noses together. 

They made their way downstairs, wearing nothing at all. Peter felt very weird walking around his best friend's house, completely stark naked. They stood together, bodies touching as they ate their cake, legs standing against each other. 

Tony wasn't sure if Peter had heard what he said last night about falling for him. He thought about asking, but then his anxieties kicked in. What if Peter had heard, but didn't feel the same? And that's why he wasn't bringing it up? Tony felt like he was falling too hard, too fast. And he didn't want to scare Peter off, he couldn't deal with it.

Peter made him feel young, made him feel happy. The younger man looked at him like he was some kind of god. 

"Sorry my body isn't as good looking in the light," Tony smiled, feeding a fork full of cake to the younger man. 

"You're kidding right?" Peter asked after he finished the bite. He placed his own empty plate down and stood between Tony and the counter, pressing him up against it. Peter looked over his body, letting his fingers smooth over Tony's chest, caressing his chest and down to his hips. 

The older man watched him marvel over his body, placing his plate down too. Peter licked his lips as he leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss against Tony's clavicle. "You," Peter whispered, dropping down to his knees and peppering kisses over Tony's thigh. 

Tony's hand slowly found Peter's hair, threading in the soft curls. "I'm what?" Tony asked quietly, sucking in his stomach and looking down at the gorgeous young man on the floor before him. 

"Have the best body," Peter whispered, letting his lips trail up to Tony's stiffening cock. "And I love it… I love your thighs daddy," Peter rubbed his face slowly over them, his eyes closed as he breathed the older man in.

"And your stomach, stop holding it in. You're perfect," Peter peered up at him. "You're fucking sexy, and I will tell you every day until you believe it."

Peter raised a hand to wrap around Tony's cock, still peering up at him with those big brown eyes, mouth open as he started to jerk Tony off.

"Oh baby," Tony moaned, taking a hold of the counter behind him.

"Shhh," Peter told him, kissing his thigh. "My turn to talk,"

Tony's eyes widened as he gulped hard, watching as Peter jerked him off a little faster. 

"Look at you daddy, you've got the sexiest body. Bet you thought about this didn't you? Me on my knees? I love seeing you like this," he swiped a thumb over the top of his cock. The older man gasped, his fingers gripping tighter on the counter.

Tony gulped and nodded. He had no idea how fucking hot this seventeen year old could be, he was driving Tony crazy. 

"Such a strong man…" Peter smiled, "Fucking tasty too… Do you know how good you taste? God daddy, I want you inside me every day for the rest of my life…"

Peter started to jerk him faster, Tony was whimpering at every movement, his hips starting to move forward. "That's right, daddy, fuck my hand with your big cock, does that feel good?"

Tony nodded, eyes blown up with desire.

"Use your words, daddy,"

"Fuck! Peter!" Tony moaned, his face the perfect expression of pleasure and want. "Honey… can I fuck you, please baby, you feel so amazing." Tony's words came out like whimpers and moans, watching as Peter lowered his head to suckle on the tip of his cock.

"Peter! Please!" Tony cried, letting one hand go back to Peter's hair and pull it. He pulled Peter's head backwards, and the younger man looked up at him with a smirk. He noticed that the younger man was sporting a hard on too. 

"Table," Tony instructed. Peter stood up and sat on the table, spreading his legs. He picked up the lube he had brought down from behind him and chucked it to Tony, who within seconds had already lathered up his fingers and his dick.

"Tony," Peter licked his lips, stretching his legs and feeling the older man's finger slip inside him. "Tony, you're amazing,"

The older man finger fucked him, harder than he did last night, watching Peter's face as arousal took him over.

"More!" Peter moaned, letting his head fall backwards. "Daddy, harder!"

Tony pushed another finger in, stretching him out. "You love daddy's fingers don't you? You're fucking hot baby, so pretty, daddy loves it so much. You're so tight,"

"Hungry for you," Peter moaned, feeling a third finger slip inside. "I need you! Now! Please! Don't make me beg!"

"What if I want you to beg, huh?" Tony growled, capturing him in a kiss as he shoved his fingers in and out of him faster. Peter was moaning and grunting loudly. 

"God! Fuck! Ngghhh daddy! Please! PLEASE!" 

"Good boy, now tell daddy what you want," 

Peter was struggling to hold himself up, the table rattling under them as his mouth hung open, "DADDY! Please! Put your cock in me!" 

Tony removed his hands and held onto Peter's hops, holding them still. "Kiss me pretty baby," 

Peter lunged forward and pressed a hard kiss on him, clutching at his shoulders as Tony pushed inside him.

Both of them moaning loudly into each other's mouths as Tony started to pound into him, the table hitting against the wall as they fucked. Peter's nails went into his back, scratching him hard. 

"Fuck!" Tony groaned, his head falling to Peter's shoulder, moving faster and faster, trying to hit the younger man's prostate. "You'll always be my baby!"

"Gonna cum daddy, gonna cum so hard!" Peter cried out, kissing his neck. "Love it daddy, love it so much!" 

Tony worked harder, moving a hand between them to touch Peter. The younger man's body was shaking as he felt his orgasm build up inside him. "Cum baby, let daddy hear you, I need it, need to hear you shout my name!"

"FUCK TONY!" Peter cried out, coming hard in between them. Tony followed suit, seconds after, moaning for Peter. 

\---

After the best breakfast, they grabbed a shower together, washing each other, talking and laughing. Peter had never felt so close to someone, not once in his life. Tony was looking after him, and Peter could feel the connection growing into something bigger than him. 

They made sure to clean everything up and get dressed, making sure all of Peter's things were in his bag. They had to be extra careful about leaving stuff around, just in case Morgan saw anything. Tony wore his necklace with the dog tag, hiding it under his shirt. And Peter wore his.

Leaving was hard, Peter didn't want to go, and Tony didn't want him to either. They say in the car outside Peter's apartment, knowing that they had to part. 

"You'd better go inside," Tony sighed, his hand holding Peter's below the view of the window. 

"I like you." Peter blurted out. 

Tony raised an eyebrow and smiled, "I should hope so, we just spent the last twenty two hours together."

Peter blushed and smiled, "I mean, I  _ really  _ like you. I just wanted you to know… that uh, I'm not gonna ghost you or anything."

The older man nodded, "Well," he let his other hand sit on Peter's thigh. "That  _ is _ good news. Because I have no intention of doing that to you either. I'll see you soon okay?" 

Peter nodded and bit his lip, "Really soon?"

"Really soon, baby. I'm on the other side of the phone. You mean a lot to me you know,"

The sweetest smile crawled over the younger man's face. "You too, Tony. I'll text you."

\---

When Peter got inside, May was all over him, making sure he was okay and checking his temperature. She sent him to bed and made him some soup, trying to make sure he was okay. For Peter, he was psyched that he could just rest and watch the TV in his room, he was so tired and just wanted to give his body a little break. Not that he didn't love the thing that made him so exhausted. 

It was around 4.30 when he got a call from Morgan to check in on him.

"Hey!! You weren't at school today, I missed you!"

Peter smiled, "Hey, sorry, I'm ill in bed. How was it without me?"

"Booooring, as usual. You know you're the only person there with a brain cell, well, apart from me anyway. Bruce is STILL ignoring me!!"

"How do you feel about it all?" Peter asked her, sitting up in his bed.

Morgan's voice changed to sadness, "Not good. I cried all of lunch. I don't understand… I thought he liked me… I thought… he and I had a good relationship.'

"Didn't you stay at his last night?"

"Yeah, but he kept his distance. We only talked about school and the news, he made me do my homework and then he wouldn't sit on the sofa with me. It was fucking heartbreaking, like, I'm just nothing to him. He went to bed early and locked his door. I've never felt more hated by anyone in my life. And that's including my deadbeat mother." Morgan was on the verge of crying, her voice was breaking. It was killing Peter to hear this, knowing he had something to do with the reason she was in this state. 

Peter, being the good soul he was, wanted to come clean about everything, but he couldn't. His decisions about that would have to be agreed with by his boyfriend, and they hadn't discussed this, it was too soon. 

He knew he had to meddle somehow, knowing that there was something that needed to be done.

"Maybe he's just stressed, where does he work?"

"At the doctor's office near yours. I get that he has an important job, but, ugh, I don't know. Rejection is something I can't handle again. I cried all night, Pete." Her voice was utterly miserable. 

"Listen, let's plan something for the weekend, I don't want you sitting around alone and sad. I'm sure May won't mind you staying over."

"Really?" Morgan asked, sad yet happy for the invite. 

"Yeah, check with your dad. Text me okay?" 

Morgan agreed and they talked for a few more minutes before they hung up. Peter pulled on his clothes and peaked out his room, noticing that his aunt wasn't in. She had left a note saying she was called in for a shift, and would be back in a few hours.

Perfect.

\--- 

Peter walked slowly into the building, joining the line of people at the front desk. 

"Yes?" The lady behind the counter asked, looking up at him.

"Hi, uhm, I'm here to see Dr. Bruce Banner."

"Do you have an appointment?" She asked.

"No, just tell him it's Peter, Morgan's friend. Tell him it's important. I'm sure he'll see me." 

The woman gave Peter a stern look and begrudgingly picked up the phone, "Hello, Dr. Banner, there's a Peter here to see you. Something about a Morgan… okay, I will."

She hung up the phone and turned back to Peter. "You've to go straight to his room, down the hall and third on the left."

Peter thanked her and headed towards the door with Banner's name on it. He took a second to breathe before he knocked on the door. 

"Come in!" Bruce called, and Peter did just that. He opened the door and stepped into the large doctors office. It seemed really homey, pictures of him, Tony and Morgan on the wall around his desk. Alongside photographs of animals and various other friends. 

Bruce was sitting on his large desk chair, smiling up at Peter. 

"Hey! To what do I owe this visit?" he smiled, greeting him by standing up and shaking his hand. Peter closed the door and walked over to the patient's chair. 

"Uh, it's kind of personal." Peter told him. Bruce sat down and nodded.

"Well, I'm a doctor so no judgement here. What's going on?"

Peter hesitated, leaning his arm against the desk. He had to be adult about this, show no fear, act like an adult.

"Not personal to me sir, personal to you."

Bruce's face dropped, "Are you here to tell me to stay away from Morgan too?" He asked flatly, tensing up.

"Too??" He bullshitted. "Who asked you before? And no, that's not why I'm here."

Bruce let himself relax a little. "Okay. It doesn't matter. Talk to me."

"Well," Peter moved so he was sitting with his legs under him on the seat. "Morgan's depressed. She called me, and she's a state without you. Granted it's been two days, but she said you hate her."

Bruce sighed heavily and put his head in his hands. "I don't hate her," he whispered. 

"I know that, but, between you and I, Mr. Banner, I need to know how you're doing. What you feel. I can't explain why now, but it's important you tell me."

Bruce looked up at him, sad, defeated, confused. "Peter, I can't talk to you about this." He shook his head.

"Yes you can." Peter stated. "You have to. Because my best friend is miserable. You look miserable. And it's going to make Mr. Stark miserable."

"Peter, you can't meddle in other people's family, this isn't your place." Bruce told him sternly, leaning against his desk. 

"I understand that, I really do. But I'm choosing to ignore it. I don't have a family sir, I have one person. Morgan has two. You don't know what it's like to lose the only people in your life, I can't have that happen to the best people I know. Morgan means everything to me," Peter explained, every word coming out with meaning. None of this was a lie. 

Tony was probably going to shout at him for this, but he had to understand that Peter was there for both the Stark's. No favourites. Just like he said in the beginning.

"She means a lot to me too," Bruce replied. "If we talk about this, it has to be kept between us."

Peter crossed his fingers over his heart. "Patient-Doctor confidentiality," he smiled.

Bruce half smiled and nodded, leaning back. "Morgan and I have always been close. I don't want you to think of me like some pervert, Peter. Because this hasn't been that long. It started when she turned 17, and nothing has happened." He started, trying to figure out what words to use. 

"She helps me." He said plainly, "She keeps me right, makes sure I eat, has the same sense of humour as me. Yeah, she's gorgeous too… and she likes me back. Me, some older man who doesn't deserve that kind of attention from someone so wonderful."

Peter realised that Bruce was more like Tony than he had thought. He didn't see himself as anything, or anyone worth loving, but he fell for someone he shouldn't have, and it was killing him. It was horrible to think, because if Peter was denied Tony, he would stop at nothing to see him again. 

"You love her." Peter said quietly. 

Bruce was hunched over, rubbing his eye, hating himself. "I think I do,"

Peter nodded. "That doesn't make you a bad person."

Bruce looked up at him, "It does, Peter. It really does."

"Dr. Banner, that's not true. She's legal, you're legal. Love is love. The only thing that makes this difficult is your love for your best friend, which is why you pulled away, I'm guessing? You don't want to hurt him?"

Bruce was tearing up, nodded softly. "Can't do that to him." He whispered, "He's like my brother."

The younger man sighed and nodded. "Give it time, Bruce. Things will get better, this is the hardest part."

"You're really mature for your age." Bruce told him. "No wonder Morgan thinks so highly of you."

Peter smiled, "I'd do anything for her. She's the best friend I ever had. Just promise me you won't hurt her, okay?"

Bruce nodded. "Never."

\---

Back in his apartment, Peter lay in bed, trying to decide what to do with this information. Morgan loved Bruce, Bruce loved Morgan. Bruce respects Tony, Tony likes Peter, Peter likes Tony and is close to Morgan.

It was a clusterfuck of a ton of misplaced love. No one said the 'L' word, it was kept away from all ears involved. It would make things too complicated. 

What was love anyway? It's hard, stressful, it hurts. It's one of those feelings you hate to lose and yearn to have. And these four lost souls had it, but couldn't say it. 

Well, he hoped Tony was falling for him, he had no idea. He knew that the older man was aware of their ages and probably was keeping himself and his heart away from this, which Peter understood but it still hurt. Peter was definitely falling for him. Falling deeply in love with him. Peter knew from the second he saw him, that that was the man he wanted. The man who he could love.

And he was. Falling deep deep in love with Tony, but he didn't want to say it, and scare the man off. He had to keep it to himself.

He had to talk to Tony about this... but how was he going to react?


	7. Twists and Turns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You guys are gonna hit me.

Saturday was a pretty chilled day. Morgan came over and they both just sat with an immense amount of junk food and watched crap on tv, discussing school and gossip. It felt good to just hang out with his best friend. Peter loved it, he didn't have to be an adult. They agreed not to talk about Bruce, and instead just enjoy hanging out. 

Morgan was a lot like her father, but different in many ways. They were both genuine people with big hearts, both acting strong on the outside but their hearts were unsure and easily hurt. 

"Morgan, can I ask you something personal?" Peter asked her, leaning over to grab his drink from the coffee table. 

"Sure," 

"What happened with your mom? How come you didn't go with her?" 

Morgan stretched out on the sofa and looked over at him, picking up the bowl of popcorn and placing it in her lap. "She was a good mom to begin with, but you could tell she wasn't happy. Then, suddenly she got really happy when I was about six. Turns out she was having an affair."

"Shiiit," Peter whispered, feeling bad for prying. He wasn't sure if Tony wanted him to know any of this, but he wanted to understand what he was getting involved in.

"Yeah," Morgan shrugged, "She told dad to leave, because the new man was moving in. I had the option to stay with my 'step-brothers'," she used air quotes. "Kyle and Chris, but I wanted to stay with dad. Mom didn't seem to care. I heard from her for like… three years after that on birthdays and Christmases, and then nothing."

"I'm so sorry," Peter apologised. "I didn't realise."

Morgan smiled, "It's okay, it's not like I care that much. I have my dad and he's amazing. Dad is probably the best man I know, you know? I'dbe lost without him." She told him, eyes widening as she realised who she was talking to."Oh shit, sorry, I didn't mean to brag about my dad in front of you!"

Peter raised a hand to tell her to stop, shaking his head and smiling. "It's okay, honestly. I'm happy you've got a good father, you deserve it."

"You know, if you want, we could share him?" She suggested. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind being your father too."

Peter had to battle every nerve inside him not to burst into a fit of laughter, wanting to laugh loudly until his face was bright purple. He clenched his jaw to stop himself from erupting.

"I'm sure he wouldn't, " Peter smiled, "Thank you. I'm really happy we met, you know." 

Morgan grinned, "Same to you, Pete."

They continued to chatter and watch TV, and they were soon joined by his aunt. May walked through the door and turned to them both.

"My date is coming in, be nice, don't embarrass me!" She told them.

"Wait, who are you dating?" Morgan asked her, "Did he finally ask you out?"

May nodded, blushing as she smiled. "Mhm! And he's gonna be here any minute, please don't embarrass me, I really like him. I'm gonna go get ready." She skipped off to her bedroom as Morgan and Peter looked at each other and giggled.

"Should we interrogate him?" Morgan asked him, smirking. "Make sure he's right for her?"

"Oh yeah," Peter smiled, jumping up off the couch. They both headed off to the kitchen, near the front door. They weren't going to bully him, but they wanted to know a little bit more about him.

When the man in question knocked on the door, Peter opened it and welcomed him in, letting May know. She said she would be five minutes, but she was usually terrible at timing.

"So Happy," Peter smiled, sitting up on the countertop. "You're the guy who's dating my aunt."

Happy nodded, "I am." He smiled, "Is that okay?"

Peter and Morgan looked at each other and shrugged. "Depends," he looked back at Happy. "Where are you taking her?"

Happy laughed and leaned against the counter behind him. "There's a night time boat ride that serves dinner. Is that okay?"

Peter glared at him, "Yeah. That sounds nice. You know she's like, really special right?" 

The older man nodded slowly and looked at him. "Yeah, I know. That's why I'm dating her."

"So you know that you'll have to answer to us if you hurt her," Morgan spoke up, taking Happy's attention.

"I understand." Happy was slightly amused, he loved how they cared about May. He, of course, knew who they were without introductions, as May had told him all about them. 

Peter and Morgan both broke out into a grim and laughed, "We're just messing with you!" Peter told him. 

Happy broke out into a grin as well.

\---

Sunday was good to begin with. Morgan went home during the day, and Peter was then again left with the realisation that he had to do something about all of this. When he was over at Dr. Banner's office, he had gotten his number. So now, in his phone he had Morgan's, Bruce's and Tony's. And yeah, he actually liked Bruce. He seemed like a good, genuine guy. 

He was worried that Tony might hate himself over their relationship as much as Bruce did without even doing anything about his feelings. 

What was the plan? Because he cared about all of them. They were all nice people, with big hearts, and all of them were in love. Peter knew that his boyfriend wasn't going to react well AT ALL to his meddling. This could end up badly.

But Peter HAD the man he wanted, and there were two people who wanted each other just as much and couldn't have each other. It made him feel terrible. Fuck being a good person, caring about people was certain not an advantage because he knew he was going to end up fucking himself over.

He decided to call Tony and let him know they needed to meet up, but in a way that he didn't think they were gonna break up. He didn't want to make the same mistake as last time.

"Hey," Tony answered. He obviously had people around, because he usually answered the phone with  _ hey baby _ .

"Hey! I miss you!"

He could hear the smile in Tony's voice, but he knew the older man couldn't say he missed him too. Not if Morgan was there.

"How are you?" Tony asked him, walking out of the room and upstairs.

"I'm good, missing you tons. Can we meet up soon?" Peter asked, lying on his bed and smiling like a teenage girl.

There was a door close on the other side of the phone before Tony answered him.

"I miss you too baby, been thinking about you today. I would love to see you soon, was Morgan okay earlier?" Tony asked, sitting on his bed.

"You were?" Peter blushed, "She was okay. We'll talk about it when I see you, are you alone right now?"

"I am, I'm in my room. Why?" Tony smirked, lying back in his bed.

"Because I'm alone too, and I'm thinking about you, daddy." Peter bit his lip, lying on his back and letting one of his hands smooth down his body. 

"Oh really? Tell me what you're thinking about, baby." Tony unbuttoned his jeans and pushed them down, his hand softly palming himself.

"You… holding me down, your mouth around me, sucking me hard." Peter moaned, licking his lips and taking his hard cock out of his jeans. 

"Mmm, baby boy, that's fucking hot. I love sucking your dick,"

Peter began to jerk himself off, moaning into the phone. "Daaaaddy… suck me hard!"

Tony was touching himself too, closing his eyes and thinking about Peter's beautiful body. "I will baby, gonna suck you so hard,  _ shit baby _ ! You're such a dirty boy,"

"Mmhm!" Peter moaned, thrusting his hips up, "I am! I'm daddy's dirty boy… miss you so much!" 

"Ah fuck, I miss you too!" Tony tried not to moan too loud, he had forgotten to put the room to soundproof. "Wanna hear you cum for me! Can you do it? Moan my name, baby boy!"

Peter let his head fall back against the pillow, moving his fist faster. "Daddy! Oh fuck me, daddy! I want you so badly, Tony! Please!"

"That's right, Petie, you keep thinking about me… fuck I'm gonna cum, you're so perfect, baby, love it so much!" Tony's strained cries came through the phone. Peter could hear his breathing completely unhinged, he loved listening to Tony get off, it was the hottest fucking thing ever.

"Fuuuckkkk, I'm gonna cum daddy! Say my name!" 

"YOU'RE SO BEAUTIFUL, PETER!!" Tony cried out, cumming hard over his stomach, sending Peter into his orgasm.

"TONY!" Peter called out as he came.

Both of them breathed heavily into the phone, lying on their beds. Peter was smiling as he spoke, "You're perfect too." He told him. "I want to see you soon,"

"How soon?" Tony grinned, "Tonight?"

Peter nodded, "Yeees, god yes. I could sneak out, we could go somewhere?"

"Mmmm, yeah darling. Let's do it. I'll pick you up at nine?" 

"I can't wait."

It was all well and good going up to his room to talk to Peter, but he really should have made sure the room was soundproof before he did anything. After Tony cleaned himself up, he walked out of his room and headed back down the stairs. 

Morgan was standing by her bedroom door, having heard everything. Everything. She heard her father cry out for her best friend, and it clicked. It all clicked. Peter was surprisingly off the day after she was away from her house for a night, and no wonder Bruce stopped talking to her after she told Peter about her feelings. Her dad didn't know any other kind of Peter.

She walked downstairs and decided not to say anything. She had to think about this. Tony was dancing about the kitchen, humming a happy tune as he fixed himself up a sandwich. 

"Honey, I'm going out tonight to help a friend with his car." Tony told her as he looked through the fridge. "But it's only for an hour or so."

Morgan knew exactly where he was going. "Sure dad, that's cool." She tried to act like nothing had gone on. "I'm going to go out for an hour too."

Tony looked over his shoulder, "And where are you going missy? You got a secret boyfriend I don't know about?" He smiled. 

Morgan wanted to laugh at the irony. "I'm just going for a walk with a friend, I've just sat around all weekend." She walked up to him and gave him a hug. "Got my phone on me."

\---

Morgan sat on the swings in an empty park, thinking all of this through. So her father was having some kind of sexual relationship with her best friend. At first, okay she was a little angry, I mean, who wouldn't be. If anything, she was more angry that she wasn't told. 

She told Peter before, that she didn't mind her father dating her friend. Her dad had been really happy lately, and realising it started when she first brought Peter home, it all made sense. But her dad was happy, and it made her happy to see him like that. 

Her dad deserved happiness, especially after her stupid mom left him completely broken. He's never been happier. Dancing around the kitchen and smiling all the time? Yeah, Peter was good for him. 

But Peter lied to her. Peter pretended that nothing was going on, finding out about her mother, finding out about her relationship with Bruce. 

Peter WAS a good person. That was for sure. And she knew he probably felt awful about this. But it wasn't enough! She had to know why he broke his promise. 

Luckily, Morgan was mature for her age too. She knew that Peter probably had a good reason, but yeah, this was hurting her inside. Because all three of the men in her life were keeping things from her, they knew things about her life that she didn't. 

Morgan wanted them all to be happy, she just wished that they could give her the same fucking respect as she gave them!!

She pulled up her phone and pressed the call button.

"Hello?" The man answered,

"Hey, can we meet? It's important."

\---

At exactly 9pm, Peter had snuck out of the apartment and was waiting for Tony to come pick him up. He was slightly uncomfortable, but so glad that no one was around at this time. He knew that tonight they had to talk about the Morgan - Bruce situation. But first, he really wanted to have a good night with his boyfriend. 

Tony pulled up a minute later, and Peter jumped into the car. "Hey baby," Tony smiled, leaning over to kiss him.

"Hey, I'm great, how are you?" Peter smiled, doing his belt up.

"I'm fantastic," Tony started to drive down the street. "Where do you wanna go? It's up to you."

Peter placed a hand on Tony's leg, "Let's just go to a layby somewhere private."

Tony raised an eyebrow and looked at him, smirking. "Really?"

Peter bit his lip, looking up at him and nodding, "Really." 

Tony drove faster down the street, heading for somewhere he knew was more secluded. "You keep surprising me," Tony told him.

"I just want you so much, I've got a secret daddy," Peter whispered seductively, letting his hands raise a little higher on Tony's thigh. 

Tony whimpered, trying hard to focus on his driving. They would be there in five minutes, but he could already feel himself getting aroused.

"What's the secret, baby?" Tony asked him, watching the road intensely. 

"You're not the first thing to go inside me today," Peter leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Into fact, I've got it in right now."

Tony almost lost control of the car, "You… you've got a buttplug in?" He gaped, as his eyes flicked from the road to Peter.

Peter nodded, his bottom lip between his teeth. "Wish it was you, daddy."

"Nearly there baby, fuck you're so hot." Tony growled as he drove as fast as he was allowed to, heading towards the layby.

The second they got there, Tony pulled the breaks and pushed back his chair. Peter pushed down his trousers and climbed on top of him, capturing him in a hungry kiss. Tony's hands smoothed down his back, sliding under his boxers and grabbing his ass, pulling him close. 

"Ah baby, missed you!" Tony moaned as he thrust up against the younger man. Peter smiled and kissed Tony hard, his hands grasping onto his shirt. 

Tony pulled down Peter's boxers as Peter started to unbutton his jeans. They fumbled around a little until both of them were bare, holding each other close. 

"Daddy," Peter moaned as he kissed Tony's neck, "Want you in me,"

Tony shifted them both slightly, so he could reach around and get access to Peter's ass. "Gonna pull it out sweetie, that okay?"

Peter nodded, moaning dirtily into his ear. Tony slowly removed it from inside the younger man, listening to Peter moaning and whimpering in his ear. 

"Shit, you got a big one in honey?" Tony whispered, pulling it out and chucking it to the seat beside them. 

"Please daddy," Peter whispered, "Fuck me hard!"

Tony spat on his hand and lathered himself up, before lining them both up. "Kiss me," Tony asked him, "I want you, so badly."

Peter lunged forward and snogged him as he sunk his hips down onto Tony's cock, moaning into his mouth. Tony was gripping at his hips, pounding up into him as fast as he could. Peter was shaking in pleasure, head going backwards.

"Daddy!" He cried, "Tony, yes, fuck! I'm so full!" 

Tony watched Peter's face, both of them breathless, really enjoying themselves. 

"You feel so fucking good!" Tony told him. "Look at you  _ Fuuccck, oh honey!  _ You're so pretty, so pretty when you're getting fucked!"

"Keep talking daddy!" Peter moaned, thrusting his hips up and down, touching himself.

"Baby boy!" Tony cried, putting his head back, 

"You love being daddy's dirty boy, don't you? you sexy little boy!" 

Peter loved being adored, Tony's voice was so sexy, so fucking attractive. Peter jerked himself off faster. The sweaty, red faced teenager looked down at him, mouth open and eyes darkened with lust. 

"Make me cum daddy," Peter moaned.

Tony held onto his hips harder, fucking up as hard as he could, listening to the younger man's loud and beautiful sounds. He was hitting Peter's prostate with every thrust.

"DADDY!" Peter cried, shooting his load all over Tony's shirt, some of it reaching his chin. Tony came just after, biting down on Peter's shoulder. 

Tony moved over and picked up the plug, gently pulling himself out and reinserting the plug. "Here baby, keep me inside you."

The two of them stayed together like that for a few minutes, just breathing against each other.

Tony's fingers were softly stroking Peter's hair as he lay against each other. 

"Sweetheart, you've ruined me." Tony whispered, his eyes closed. "I'm all yours."

Peter kissed his shoulder softly, smiling. "I'm yours too."

\---

They were sitting in the car where Peter was supposed to be getting out. But he wasn't. 

"Baby, is everything okay?" Tony asked him, worrying because Peter looked uncomfortable. 

"Tony, I need to talk to you about something serious." Peter muttered, looking down at his feet. "You're gonna get angry."

Tony shifted in his seat, facing him. "Why would I get angry?" He asked. "Did you do something wrong?" 

Peter took a deep breath in and nodded. "It depends how you see it. But… yeah." 

Tony's voice changed, it was colder now. "Tell me."

The younger man got up on his knees and let it a second or two before he spoke. Not knowing exactly what to say, he looked up to Tony who was waiting patiently. They had been silent for too long.

"Is there someone else?" Tony asked him flatly.

"No!" Peter stated, "You have to stop thinking I'm gonna leave you for someone else!" 

Tony blinked and raised his eyebrows. He didn't expect Peter to talk to him like that. He clenched his jaw. "Okay. Then tell me."

"Morgan's depressed. She's been crying over this Bruce thing." 

Tony stayed silent.

"She's in love with him, Tony. She's having a horrible time." 

The older man crossed his arms and looked down between them. "Okay. Anything else?"

Peter really didn't like his tone. He decided just to rip it off like a bandaid and just tell him.

"I spoke to Bruce. And he's just as torn up. He loves her too, and I really think we should do something about this."

"You spoke to Bruce?" Tony raised his voice at him. 

Now Peter wasn't used to being yelled at, or told off. So anyone raising their voice at him scared him slightly, he already wanted to cry. But this wasn't just anyone, this was Tony. Someone he was falling hard for.

"Yeah… I visited him at work. I needed to know how he felt about all of this."

"Why the hell would you do something stupid like that? Did you know you could have outed us? I didn't say you could do that!" Tony told him off, looking incredibly angry. 

"Because I care about Morgan!" Peter exclaimed, "My best friend is in PAIN! So yeah, I wanted to do something about it."

"This is not your fucking place, Peter." Tony spat back at him. Peter could feel his face redden and a lump forming in his throat.

"You told me that this is what we do." Peter spoke coldy, his voice wavering slightly. "That we help each other."

"So what do you want me to do, Peter? Huh? You want me to let my little girl date my best friend? Do you know how old he is?"

"Tony! It's the same age difference as us! What's your issue? You said yourself he's a good man! She LOVES HIM!"

Tony was furious. Peter, nor Morgan, had ever seen him this angry. "She is TOO YOUNG to know what LOVE IS!" He shouted at him.

Peter's chin started to shiver as his eyes welled up. "No she isn't,"

"You young people don't fucking understand do you?" Tony spat at him, "You're too young to be in love! She would just be a fling to him!"

Peter broke out into sobs, not being able to breathe. "Is that what I am to you?" He cried, tears streaming down his cheeks. "Just a fucking fling?"

Tony was quiet, he didn't know what to say. He didn't see Peter like that at all, but if he admitted it, he wouldn't have a case against Morgan and Bruce. 

"Fuck you Tony, and to think I was falling for you!" Peter cried, getting out of the car and slamming the door. 

The younger man ran across the street to his apartment, crying his eyes out, as Tony was left alone in the car, eyes threatening to spill, a panic stirring in his chest and a shirt covered in Peter's cum.

What the fuck was going on?


	8. That's What Friends Are For

Peter cried all that night. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't sleep, and he couldn't stop crying. His boyfriend yelled at him and made him feel like a stupid child, rather than an equal. Tony knew how vulnerable and innocent he was, that he was easily broken. But no, Tony treated him like he hated him, talking to him as if Peter hadn't got an ass full of his cum.

Peter stood by what he did for Morgan though, she meant as much to him as Tony, and if Tony thinks for one second he isn't going to stand up for her, he's got another thing coming. 

\---

Earlier that night, Morgan headed over to Bruce's house. Standing awkwardly by the door, waiting for him to open up. The door opened and Bruce stood there in his pyjamas, a grey t-shirt and tartan trousers. His hair was a mess and he looked beautiful, as usual. If Morgan didn't have stuff to say, she would have pulled him in and kissed him right there. 

"Does your dad know you're here?" Bruce asked, looking around in case Tony was around. 

She shook her head, "No, I need to talk to you. Please, I have no one else to talk to."

Bruce sighed, "I can't Morgan, I'm busy."

Morgan's shoulders dropped as she started to cry, "Are you gonna keep shutting me out too? You and dad and Peter are all I have and you're all treating me like I'm some stupid little girl!" She exclaimed. 

Bruce looked at her sympathetically, he didn't want her to cry. She deserved to be happy always, and her sad little face was killing him. "You're not stupid, or little." Bruce said, "But your dad will kill me. Is there no one else?"

Morgan shook her head, crying still. "Please. You're all I have."

Bruce opened the door and let her in, sitting her down on the couch and bringing her through a hot chocolate. He sat down at the other side of the room and watched her as she tried to calm down.

"Are you not gonna sit with me?" She asked him, shivering.

Bruce slowly shook his head. "No, it's best if I stay over here. What's going on?"

"Dad's got a secret boyfriend," Morgan told him. 

Bruce raised his eyebrows. "I didn't know your dad was into men. What's the problem with it?" 

Morgan took a sip from her drink and looked up at Bruce. "He doesn't know I know."

"Why don't you just tell him you know? I'm sure he'll introduce you two anyway at some point. Your dad doesn't really date, he's probably just terrified about trying to keep it going." Bruce was truly a good man, he cared about his best friend more than anything. He really wanted to stay in his life.

Morgan laughed bitterly as she pulled her legs up to the sofa. 

"What are you laughing at?" Bruce asked her. 

"It's Peter."

Bruce's eyes widened as he gaped, "Peter… as in… Peter Parker? The kid from the kitchen?"

Morgan sniffled and nodded. "I told him something in confidence, and I think he told dad. Brucie… why did you pull away from me?"

Bruce put his head in his hands and sighed heavily, leaning against his knees as he stared at the ground. "Your dad told me to stay away from you. He uh, he thinks something was going on between us."

Morgan put her mug down, "Did you want there to be?"

Bruce looked up at her, sad eyed and defeated. He licked his lips and nodded sadly. "I'm sorry. I know you probably won't speak to me again, but princess, I really wanted something to happen."

Morgan's face turned into the biggest grin, "You did? You do? Oh my god, me too! That's what I told Peter!" 

Bruce smiled too, knowing that nothing could happen but actually hearing that she wanted him too. "You have no idea how happy I am to hear it." He said quietly. "Are you angry at Peter for telling your father?"

Morgan nodded, "I wasn't at first, but now I'm really angry. He knew how depressed it made me, he watched me be sad and lonely and depressed."

"He came to visit me." Bruce told her. 

It was Morgan's turn to look surprised. "Peter? When?"

"Friday night, he came into the office. He told me you weren't doing too well, and that he cares about you. He asked me how I feel about you, and uh, said he couldn't tell me why."

Morgan raised an eyebrow, "Why the fuck not? That's crazy! Wait… Friday? I called him and told him how upset I was."

"He seemed genuine." Bruce told her, "I think he was trying to fix things."

"Well!" Morgan huffed, "He was the one who fucking broke things!"

Bruce thought for a minute. "Honey, I don't think he had a choice."

"What??" 

"Think about it, if your father found out that we liked each other, and Peter knew, he would probably shout at him and break up with him. And he's trying to fix things now, probably getting himself in trouble to try and make you happy again." Bruce, always the voice of reason.

Morgan listened to him and thought about it, nodding as she finished off her hot chocolate. "You're probably right," she sighed. "Where does that leave us?"

"I don't know." Bruce shrugged. "Maybe you should talk to Peter? Find out about what's happening. I'm so sorry this is happening, you deserve better."

Morgan put down her mug, reaching over to pick up her jacket and phone. "I just don't have many people in my life. I just have you three. If you all pull away and lie to me, I'm going to have no one. I love all three of you so much,"

Bruce smiled, standing up to walk her out. "You know, if this all ever blows over, I'm here. If you still want me that is,"

Morgan smiled sweetly and gave him a hug, holding him close and breathing him in. "I always want you Brucie." She told him. 

Bruce wrapped her arms around her and hugged her tightly. "We can't do anything, Princess. Not while your dad is banning us, but, I'd give anything to be yours."

Morgan pulled back and blushed, heading out the door, knowing that if she kissed him, he would lose his best friend for good. "I'm already yours." She smiled, walking backwards down the drive. 

They waved to each other, and then she was gone.

\---

Tony got home and slammed the door, waking Morgan up. She immediately came downstairs to see what was happening. She had NEVER seen her father angry, ever. He was always the most down to earth, loving man. Even when things didn't go his way, he would put on a smile and do what he needed to do. 

When he and Morgan got into fights, which was hardly ever, he never yelled. Never shouted. Tony was a great father, and regardless of who he chose to go to bed with, she would always love and care about him.

She found him in the kitchen, pouring himself a scotch. 

"Dad, you stopped drinking years ago. What's wrong?" She asked, walking in and standing at the table. 

Tony continued to pour and then put down the bottle. He picked up the glass and took a large swig before turning around. 

"Go to bed Morgan." Oh he looked furious. And any daughter would be scared by this point. But Tony brought her up to be strong, and there was no way she was backing down.

"Not until you tell me why you're back on the drink, and slamming doors. Did something happen? You can talk to me, you know." She didn't have a harsh tone to her voice like he did, she tried to stay calm and friendly.

Tony sighed, leaning against the counter. "I'm not in the fucking mood."

"I take it you and your friend had a fight?" Morgan asked. She knew it was Peter. Tony knew it was Peter. But they didn't know the other one knew.

Tony glared a hole into the floor as he grimaced and took another sip. "Yeah."

Morgan sighed and leaned against the chair. "I know you're angry now, dad, but things will get better. Leave it a few days to calm down and then go talk to them, I'm sure you can fix it."

Tony shook his head, "I don't think I can. I feel… it doesn't matter kid, I shouldn't be talking to you about this. You're my daughter, I'm supposed to be the mature one here."

Morgan had enough, "I am NOT a child, dad. If you haven't realised I'm two months away from being an adult, and I grew into one years ago. You are all I have, so yeah, I want to know what the fuck is going on because you've been the happiest you've ever been lately and now you're sitting here feeling sorry for yourself over probably something stupid!"

Tony looked up at her. Damn, he brought up a strong girl. She was more like him than he thought. 

"Morgan… this isn't a conversation we should be having. You're just a kid."

"I'm not. I'm a Stark. And I'm not leaving here until you hear what I have to say!" Morgan walked over to him and took the glass from his hand, throwing it in the sink. It smashed into pieces as the alcohol flowed down the drain. 

Tony stepped back and watched as she did the same to the bottle. She turned to look at him with a stern glare.

"You promised me you wouldn't drink again. You don't have to tell me what happened, but you need to know that I love you, and I'm not letting anything bad happen to you." 

Tony's eyes welled up as he leaned against the wall and nodded. 

"So you need to go to bed and sleep it off. Whatever it is that has made you happy you have to hold onto." Her voice got a little softer now, "Because you were so filled with happiness and love dad, I'd hate to see you lose it. Love really hurts when it's taken away, and I don't want you to feel that pain. It'll kill you."

They both knew what she was talking about. It broke Tony's heart to see all of this happen. Morgan was a lot more mature than he gave her credit for. He stepped forward without saying anything and gave her a big dad hug. 

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you 3000 dad," she replied. 

\---

The next day at school, Peter was the most depressing thing to ever walk this earth. He hadn't spoken to anyone all day, and he wasn't in the mood. Morgan was grabbing her lunch when she saw him walking towards an empty table sadly, not having anything to eat. 

Her heart broke for him, whatever they fought about really hurt the both of them. She bought extra food and was about to head Peter's way.

Peter stared at an empty tray, his shoulder slumped and eyes tired and red. 

"Another family reunion?" A voice came from behind him. 

_ Are you fucking kidding me? _

"I'm not in the mood, Flash." Peter told him, balling his fists. 

"Do I look as if I care? Fucking weirdo, sitting here alone! What? No money to eat? You poor fucking fag?"

Peter stood up in an instant. He wasn't getting picked on today, no way. He had no sleep, no boyfriend, no food, no serotonin and he was taking NO bullshit.

"What? Gonna fight me penis parker?" Flash squared up to him.

Before Peter could lift a fist, someone swung at Flash, knocking him hard on the ground. Peter looked up to see Morgan standing beside him, looking incredibly angry.

"Morgan?" Peter asked, 

"We beating him up or what?" Morgan huffed, looking at him.

Peter angrily smiled and nodded, "Ladies first."

Flash stood up again, meaning to fight them. He laughed at how pathetic he thought they were, raising his fists, not caring about hitting a girl.

"Come on then, fag!" Flash said. Seconds later, Morgan punched him in the jaw, but before he could fall over, Peter threw his fist on the other side of Flash's face. 

"Nobody calls my best friend a fag!" Morgan spat at him.

Flash cried out in pain as he tried to keep himself standing. Before he could fight back, Peter kicked him in the crotch, making him double over, holding himself in pain.

"You hurt one of us, you hurt both of us!" Peter exclaimed.

Morgan then grabbed Flash by the shoulders and kneed him in the chest before pushing him over onto the floor.

Peter kicked him once or twice to get his anger out, and Morgan spat at him.

Seconds later there was a hand on both of their shoulders. "Parker. Stark. My office NOW." The principal stated as she marched them through the canteen.

Morgan and Peter looked at each other as they walked, grinning.

\---

Peter and Morgan sat quietly in the head teachers office as she was away calling their guardians. 

"You didn't have to, but thank you." Peter turned to her. "I really appreciate your friendship."

Morgan looked into his eyes and realised he hadn't slept. She took his hand and smiled, "Ditto. Can I tell you something?"

Peter nodded. "Of course,"

"I know about you and my dad."

Peter's face dropped, he tried to say something but he didn't know what to say. 

"Don't worry, I'm not angry. I'm worried about you, you don't seem yourself. Dad came in last night in a bad mood, and he was a bit of an asshole. He was drinking, after being ten years sober. What happened?"

Peter burst into tears, crying into his hands. "I'm so sorry! I… I fucked everything up!"

Morgan pulled him in for a hug, holding him close. "You didn't, not one bit. Just tell me what happened." 

Peter sobbed for a few more minutes, as he calmed down and pulled back to tell her exactly what happened, knowing she would hate his guts, but he owed her the truth.

The principal walked back in the door before he could talk. "Your dad, and your aunt are on their way. I have to tell you, I am thoroughly disappointed in both of you." She sat down at her desk.

Morgan shrugged and took a hold of Peter's hand. 

"Don't you have anything to say?" She asked them. 

They stayed silent, looking down at the floor. 

"Well, you'd both had better come up with something before your guardians get here."

\---

May and Tony were there within twenty minutes, and Peter and Morgan still hadn't said a word. They all sat in a room with the principal.

"They physically attacked a student, who's going to have to go to the hospital to get stitches on his cheek." She told Tony and May.

"Which cheek?" Morgan finally spoke up.

"Does it matter?" The head mistress asked them.

"Yeah, I wanna see who's stronger, me or Peter." Peter sniggered and squeezed her hand. He hadn't looked up at Tony since he came in, or his aunt mind you. Yeah, he was embarrassed, he was hurt, he was angry, but above all, he was just DONE.

"Peter! Why on earth would you do something like that? That is so not you!" May told him off. Peter sighed and slumped in his chair.

"Are you not going to say anything?" May asked them both.

Peter sat up and looked out the window. "He keeps making fun of me because my parents are dead. Today he called me a faggot and made fun of me for not having any food. Morgan was just being a friend." He clenched his jaw.

The whole room was silent for a while.

"I'm so sorry, baby," May said in a saddened tone. She looked to the head mistress, "They shouldn't get in trouble for this. I know what they did was wrong, but you have no idea what this boy has been through."

"I understand that, but they attacked another student." The principal told her.

"I told Morgan to stand up for Peter." Tony interjected, "Flash got what he deserved."

Peter finally looked up at Tony, confused as to why he was fighting his corner. Then he realised, he probably wasn't thinking about him. He was thinking about Morgan. Tony wasn't looking at him, and had no idea Peter was looking his way.

"I can't believe this, you actually condone what your kids did?"

"They aren't kids!" May spoke up, "They are two adults who have been bullied, and they are getting in trouble for standing up to the bully?"

"May's right!" Tony joined in. "Why was nothing done about the bullying problem in this school? Something should have been done before it got to this point."

"We weren't made aware of it, Mr. Stark. We didn't see anything,"

"But you saw this." Tony stated. "Sounds a bit ridiculous to me considering Flash has been a bully for a long time now. Maybe you should be taking better care of your students."

The head mistress was completely baffled, looking between the two angry guardians and the two younger adults. "You can't be serious!" She replied.

Morgan spoke up again, "With all due respect to everyone in this room, but Peter and I have been having a hard time. Things aren't going right and we keep getting hurt by the people we care about. That asshole deserves everything he gets, I've had it with people making Peter cry." 

Morgan looked from the head mistress to her father and then to Peter. 

"Who's been making you cry Peter?" May asked, getting up and crouching down beside him. "I'm so sorry, this is all my fault, I shouldn't be working as much as I do. I'm gonna stop dating and spend more time at home, Pete, please forgive me!" She was so upset, thinking that she could have protected him from all of this.

Peter shook his head and hugged her, "Not your fault, please don't stop being happy for me. You're already the best I could ask for, it's all gonna be okay."

Tony wanted to cry. He hated this. He hated being here. He hated seeing Peter so upset and not being able to sweep him up in his arms. He didn't even know if Peter still wanted him. Morgan knew. She had to know. She looked right at him. 

"Peter, Morgan, if you two could sit outside for a while. I need to discuss this with your guardians." 

Peter kissed May's cheek and he and Morgan got up and walked out, still holding hands. Tony watched as his daughter and  _ boyfriend? Ex boyfriend?  _ Helped each other. It was quite nice to see a friendship based on pure platonic love that meant you would accept anything, even if it was accepting that person is sleeping with your father.

Tony thought about Bruce now, and thought about how he must be feeling.

\---

Peter and Morgan sat on the couch in the meeting room, next door. 

"The tension in there was high! Dad and you didn't look at each other once!" Morgan exclaimed, getting them both a drink from the water cooler.

"Don't remind me, he looks like he hates me."

"What the fuck happened??" She sat down, giving him a plastic cup of cold water.

"I uh… fuck you're going to hate me so much, Morgan." Peter clenched his eyes shut. "I was trying to talk to him about letting you and Bruce date… because you were so sad, and I went to visit Bruce and he was depressed! But Tony got angry at me, and yelled at me."

"He  _ yelled _ at you?" Morgan was dumbfounded. "He never yells!"

"Well," Peter shrugged, wanting to cry again as he took a sip of his water. "He did to me. He told me we were too young to know what love is, that Bruce would use you as a fling. And then I asked if that's what I was to him." Peter clenched his eyes shut. "And he didn't answer me," tears fell out of his eyes.

Morgan took his hand again, "Pete, dad doesn't do flings. He hasn't even dated anyone since mom left. Me and Bruce didn't even know he was into guys."

Peter looked up at her hopelessly, "He hates me now." He said quietly and sadly, "I can't handle it."

"Why did you say that if you knew he was going to shout at you?" Morgan asked him softly, handing him a tissue from her bag.

"I told him from the start," Peter whispered, "I'm not picking favourites. You're just as important to me as he is, and I couldn't bear to see you depressed. You… mean too much to me. It was my fault…" 

Morgan shook her head, "Shut up." She smiled, "Peter, you're a good person in a shitty situation. We're gonna fix this, okay?"

Peter looked incredibly confused. "You… You want me to date your dad?"

"If you date dad then I can date Bruce." Morgan shrugged, a grin crawling onto her face. Peter erupted and laughed, and Morgan joined in. the door opened and the head mistress popped her head in. 

"You're both suspended for two days, you're free to leave. This won't go down on record, and Flash's parents will be called in for the bullying problem. You will both have to apologise to each other. I don't expect this behaviour from you two ever again. Understand?"

They both nodded.

"Good, now go home."


	9. Tell Me It's Alright

When Tony drove Morgan home, he didn't exactly know what to say to her. Whether to tell her off or not, but it didn't seem right to, given the circumstances. He was actually extremely proud of her, for sticking up for her friend. For doing the right thing. 

Tony looked over at her in the passenger seat as she stared out the window. She really was the best thing in his life. He was terrified when his ex wife broke things off, that she would take his little girl away with her. But luckily, somehow, some god out there let him keep her. And yeah, maybe he wasn't always the best dad. For two years they had to stay with Bruce, and Tony hit the drink.

That was hard. But Bruce and Morgan got him through it, and look at him now! Well, look at him a few months ago. He was sober, running his own little business, father of the year. It was all down to her. That little face that looked up to him so much, telling him that they were okay, that she didn't need a mother, she just needed him.

Maybe everyone else was right? Morgan was a lot more mature than most of the people her age. She was practically an adult anyway. Maybe there was no right or wrong here? Everything was really about the situation, and in this situation, he was trying to play the hero. The man who was protecting his daughter… but maybe he should have paid more attention to things before he made a move.

"I'm proud of you." Tony spoke softly as he drove into the driveway. Morgan turned her head and looked up at him, confused. 

"Proud? Dad, I just attacked someone." She asked. "Not exactly model child behaviour."

Tony nodded, stopping the car and unbuckling his seat belt. "Yeah. But you did it for a good reason. And you're not a child, Morgan."

He turned in his seat to look at her, softly smiling and taking her hand. "Honey, you are the best daughter I could have asked for. I know you're an adult, and I know that you're making your own decisions and will live however you want to… but," Tony took a deep breath in, looking down. He can't believe he was admitting this, he felt so pathetic.

"You're all I have. I just wanted you to be mine a little longer… it's been just us for so long, I'm not ready to lose you yet."

Morgan smiled at him, "Dad… you're always gonna be my number one. Even if I move out and travel the world, my home is wherever you are."

Tony smiled and pulled her in for a hug. "I'd be lost without you, honey. You really are the best thing to ever happen to me."

When they pulled away, Morgan raised an eyebrow. "I'm one of the best things, I'm not the only thing, dad."

"What do you mean by that?" Tony asked her.

"You know what I mean, anyway, can we put some ice on my hand? It's starting to hurt."

Tony nodded, "Did you get him in the jaw, like I taught you?" 

Morgan nodded, grinned. Tony smiled too, "That's my girl. Now let's go inside, I'll figure out what we're having for dinner."

They entered the house and sat in the kitchen, as Morgan got out her phone. She was texting Peter to check in and make sure things were going okay at his end. As she sent the text, she put her phone down and looked around the room.

Peering up at her dad, she noticed how sad he looked. He was blankly staring into the cupboard, not taking any notice of anything that was in there. She had never seen him so defeated, like all the happiness and sunshine he had had in him lately had just disappeared. 

Morgan felt really awful for him, in fact, she wasn't okay with her dad being this upset at all. If there was anything she could do to help him, she would lay down her life for it. For him. Morgan walked up to him and gave him a hug, 

"Dad, I'm just gonna run to the shop. I'll be back in a minute." 

Tony nodded and continued to wallow in self pity as she walked out of the house, putting her phone to her ear.

"Hello?

"Get here now,"

\---

Tony stood there for what it felt like forever. Just staring. What did he have in the house to cook? He had no idea. He wasn't really paying attention. He kept thinking about Peter, and if he was doing okay. Would Peter be lying in his bed hating him? Or wishing he was there? Would he be blocking his number or waiting for a call?

Would he want to talk to him? Would he answer if he called? His nerves were all over the place. Tony didn't want to chance it, the rejection would be too difficult for him to handle. He could feel his heart beating fast with worry and panic, he had gone and lost Peter forever.

Tony wasn't one to date, wasn't one to crush on people, and he definitely wasn't one to fall in love. But he did. And to a man. A younger man. A younger man who he yelled at and made cry.

Tony couldn't forgive himself for that, Peter's face last night when he raised his voice… that was horrible. It was the worst moment of his life, knowing that he was a villain to the boy,  _ sorry _ , man. He didn't want to be another person to just leave Peter, fuck he hated himself more than he ever thought he could.

Peter had given him everything, he had wanted everything about him, the good and the bad. He took what he got and he loved it. That younger man had totally broken into his heart and taken up residence. Tony wanted to touch him more than anything, just hold him close. He missed the younger man's scent, those perfect arms wrapped around him.

Tony closed the cupboard and leaned forward against the sideboard, staring out the window into the garden. 

Why did he have to yell at him?? Tony never yelled. You know why? Because he was hurt! He was hurt that Peter would go behind his back and work against him. He knew how Tony felt about this, and he just shoved his feelings to the side like they didn't matter to him. Tony felt like his boyfriend wasn't taking his feeling seriously, that he wasn't understanding where he was coming from.

He shouldn't have yelled about love and ages. Christ, Tony knew he was in the wrong. But Peter didn't love him. How could he love Tony? Everything was so wrong about him, he couldn't even keep his cool when it got to feelings in this relationship.

The text that he read wrong, thinking Peter wanted to break it off with him. He always assumed Peter had other options, other people he would leave Tony for. Where did that insecurity come from? I mean, obviously his ex wife. That bitch. She ruined him.

She hurt Tony so badly that he promised himself never to love again, and here he was, now staring at the broken glass in the sink. This was all bullshit. He shouldn't have let himself fall for someone so perfect, so good.

The door opened and footsteps came down the hallway, with a plastic bag in their hand. Tony realised that it had been twenty minutes now and Morgan had come back to see him in almost the exact same place. 

He didn't know what to do about any of this. But he was sure she knew, she had to. But she wasn't angry or vindictive, like most girls her age. So either she didn't know, or she was a lot more mature than he gave her credit for.

"Morgan," Tony sighed as he began to remove the pieces of glass from the sink sadly, "Could you maybe you should call Peter, hm? See if he's okay."

The bag was placed on the table. "Ask me yourself."

Tony turned around in an instant, eyes landing on Peter, standing in the doorway of the kitchen, looking at him. Tony cleared his throat and looked down, folding his arms over his chest.

"Pete. You okay?" He asked.

"I am. Well… as good as to be expected. Punching Flash's lights out helped." Peter shrugged. "Are you okay?"

Tony shrugged. "Sure."

They both stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to say to each other. Peter wanted to run up to him and kiss him, he wasn't even sure if they were still together. 

"Why are you here?" Tony finally asked, clenching his jaw and looking like a guilty, lost puppy.

"I thought we should talk. Considering everything that had happened. I think we're both owed a talk."

Tony didn't say anything. "I could go if you want me to." Peter asked, grabbing the bag. 

"Don't!" Tony interjected, looking up, worried. He wasn't ready to say goodbye yet, but he had no idea how to tackle this particular situation. 

Peter let go of the bag and nodded, leaning on the chair. "I need to apologise." Peter said quietly. "I, uh, I shouldn't have spoken to Bruce without talking to you first."

"Then why did you?" Tony spoke up, "You just betray my trust like that? Was it that easy?"

Peter laughed bitterly and stood back up, "Do you think I went out my way to make you feel bad on purpose? For once, Tony, this wasn't about you. I was  _ trying  _ to do something for Morgan. After all, I  _ was _ sleeping with her dad!" 

Tony shook his head angrily, "Peter, do you have ANY IDEA how you made me feel?"

Peter softened, looking hurt and upset. He slowly shook his head. 

"Shall I tell you?" Tony snapped, "Should I tell you that I haven't been involved in anyone for nearly twelve years because I'm scared of getting hurt again? Because the last time I let myself love they snuck around behind my back! Christ, Peter, I shouldn't have let myself feel something for you! You didn't even THINK about how I would feel!"

Peter silently cried as he stood tall, shoulders back, not wanting to back down. He didn't want to be likened to a child again. 

"Tony… I… I just couldn't handle seeing Morgan so sad… she… she loves him… and I kept thinking, that if it were us, and May was trying to tear us apart…" Peter paused to wipe his cheeks. "I'd be a fucking mess… and… I didn't want her to feel that way."

More tears trailed down his crimson cheeks as he tried to keep his body from shaking. He hated this, seeing Tony so cold. He was close enough to walk over and touch, but he never felt so far away.

"You hurt me." Tony whispered.

"You hurt me too, Tony. You… you made me f...feel like you didn't take me seriously, like you… you thought I was just a f...fling." Peter had to bite his bottom lip and close his eyes to keep him from breaking down. He took a few deep breaths before continuing. "You… you told me that I was too young…"

Tony tilted his head. "Actually, I said Morgan was too young."

"We're the same age." Peter commented.

"I know," the older man whispered. "You were never a fling."

Peter sighed, feeling a little tension escape him. "I'm glad to hear that." The younger man smiled slightly, "But you treated me like… like a child."

"I'm sorry." Tony whispered. "I just… I was hurt, and I was angry… I just wanted you to be on my side."

"But I AM on your side!" Peter exclaimed, stepping forward. "I'm ALWAYS on your side! I just did what I thought I needed to do,"

"And you didn't think I'd care?" Tony asked him, "You didn't give a first or second thought about me!"

"Tony… I knew you were gonna be angry at me okay? But I did it for a good reason!"

Tony slammed his fist on the side of the sideboard. "What reason? Huh? You wanted to prove yourself!?"

Peter bit his lip and took a step back, clenching his jaw. "Tony, calm down, I know I'm not your boyfriend anymore but you could at least treat me with some respect."

Tony's face dropped, his eyes welling up. "Are we… are we over?" He looked like a kicked puppy.

Peter shrugged. "I don't know. I just assumed by the way you were talking to me just now."

The older man bowed his head and sobbed into his hand, clenching onto the sideboard behind him. Peter was crying openly too, both of them shaking but trying to say strong. Peter couldn't handle seeing him like this. Just as he was about to take a step forward, Tony spoke.

"Just go," Tony cried, "Leave!" 

"No!" Peter shouted back, crying loudly. "No, I'm not… not leaving you… we, we said we wouldn't!"

Tony looked up at him, miserable and upset. "What reason did you have, Pete? It had better be a good one, the reason for breaking my heart!" He spat at him.

Peter leaned back holding himself up on the table, scared, crying. "Because I wanted her to be as happy as us!" Peter retorted. "I wanted her to be with the MAN SHE LOVES LIKE I WAS!" 

They stood there silently for a second, Tony wiped his eyes, and yeah, he was still upset, but now he was standing in shock. Was that real? Did Peter… Did Peter just say he loved him?

Peter looked nervous, nibbling on his bottom lip, unsure of how Tony was going to react. Tony was breathing heavily, trying to process this. 

The older man swallowed hard, whispering. "What did you just say?"

Peter's face reddened. "Uh… nothing, nothing." He cleared his throat, looking down.

"No," Tony spoke, stepping forward. "You… said 'the man she loves… like I was.' Were you… are you…" he continued to step forward until he was in Peter's space. 

"Peter, look at me." Tony whispered, gently touching Peter's chin and tilting it upwards. "Did you love me?"

Peter let his eyes fall shut as a tear fell down his cheek. "Yes." He nodded.

Tony felt everything inside him turn on, as if all the shit that had just happened between them had disappeared. He smiled slightly, "And uh… do you still… Do you love me?"

Peter opened his eyes and looked up at the older man's. "Yes...I'm so in love with you, Tony... I thought you knew." 

Tony made a fast move and captured the younger man in a passionate kiss, grabbing Peter and pulling him to press against his body. Peter moaned, going along with it, throwing his hands around Tony's neck. The kiss was fast and deep, tongues battling, moans escaping from their mouths as Tony picked him up and pressed him up against the wall. It was needy, passionate, raw.

Peter grabbed a hold of Tony's hair and tugged at it as they moved their bodies against each other's. Peter's legs were wrapped around him, both of them were hard as rocks, rubbing against each other.

Tony held Peter against the wall, kissing down his neck, listening to him moan. "Fuck, Tony, yes!"

"Baby… Morgan will be home any minute, we have to go upstairs." Tony told him as he continued to suck at Peter's sensitive skin. 

"She's at mine," Peter told him, "I said I'd call when it's safe to come back. Got lube in the bag,"

The older man chuckled into Peter's neck, the vibrations sending tingles into his skin. Tony bit down on his skin and removed them both from the wall. He moved them closer to the table so he could grab the bag before travelling down the hallway and kicking open the living room door. He dropped the bag on the floor.

They continued to kiss as Tony lay him down on the fluffy rug, letting his hands slip up Peter's shirt. "Are you still my baby?" Tony asked, ripping open the younger man's shirt, revealing his beautiful pale muscled chest and stomach.

Tony hovering over him.

Peter nodded, "I am, I'm always your baby boy, please daddy," 

Tony growled and bent down to lay kisses down Peter's body. Peter watched him, whimpering as the older man took a nipple in his mouth andsuckied on it. The older man's hands ran up his legs and took off Peter's trousers. In one swift move, Tony pulled his trousers and boxers down and threw them away.

Once Peter was naked, Tony pulled back to strip himself off, eyes never leaving the younger man lying before him, hard for him, wanting him… loving him. 

"Pete… baby, I'm so sorry," Tony whispered, lying above him and leaning down to kiss him, holding him close. "I'll never hurt you again,"

Peter kissed him hard, turning them over so he was on top. He thrust his hips against the older man's a few times, whispering in his ear. "I'm sorry too, I love you daddy… please don't leave me,"

They rolled around on the floor, snogging, touching, grabbing each other as they moaned. Tony's body never felt so amazing against his, Peter felt complete again, so safe. Tony's hand fell down between them, holding their cocks and jerking them both off. 

Peter bit down on his lip, "Daaaddyyy," he moaned, looking up to him with the most turned on expression he had in him, "I want you inside me, please!"

Tony kissed him hard, letting his hand slide down and disappear between Peter's legs. The younger man stretched his legs out as he could feel the tip of Tony's fingers massage his hole. Tony pulled back and crawled down him, kissing down his muscles until he got to his thighs. 

Tony reached over to retrieve the lube, opening the lid and squirting some onto his fingers. "You're fucking gorgeous, baby." Tony whispered before lowering then to Peter's hole. 

Peter licked his lips, blushing "Tony… you're so amazing… I love you so much." He felt the first finger insert itself, and luckily because he had done it so much recently, the muscles were used to stretching a little. The finger pushed inside and it felt amazing. 

"I love you too, baby boy," Tony whispered, kissing his thighs. He pushed a second finger inside and watched Peter intently, drinking in every movement he made. "You're fucking art."

Peter's hips started to writhe along with Tony's hands, his own dick pulsing and begging to be touched. "Am I?" He groaned, arching his back, "Please! More!"

A third finger now, curving up and filling him up so good. "You are… oh shit, I wanna take a picture of you," Tony told him, moving his hands faster, dragging out the most sensuous moans.

" _ Fuuuck! Oh shit, yes, yes! Yes! Oh fuck YES!"  _ Peter cried out as he felt Tony touch his prostate. "Take it!" 

Tony raised an eyebrow, "Take what baby? You want me to take this little hole?"

Peter bit his bottom lip and nodded, "Mhm! But also…  _ fuck!! _ Take the photo!" 

"What? Seriously?" Gaped, slowing his hands a little, "Are you sure?" That was so fucking hot.

Peter nodded, "Please daddy, I want you to remember me like this! Fuck! I want it burned in your mind!" He moaned loudly, fingers touching his own nipples and pinching on them.

Tony removed his hand and grabbed his phone from his jeans that were in a heap on the floor. He shakily pulled up the camera and reversed the lense. "Look at you sweet thing, such a dirty little boy!"

Peter moaned, watching Tony take a photo of him from between his legs. "Film yourself fingering me, daddy!"

Tony almost dropped the phone, he did NOT expect Peter to say anything like that. "Fuck, you're so hot baby, so fucking hot, I'm gonna cum to you over and over again!"

Peter grinned, "Yes! Yes, fuck me until I scream!"

The older man pressed record and let the camera look over Peter's naked body. 

"Tell me Peter… who owns you?"

Peter blushed, pinching on his nipple. "You, daddy… I'm all yours!"

Tony smirked, settling between his legs and trailing the camera down Peter's body. "And what are you baby?

"Uhhh, I'm daddy's dirty little boy!" Peter moaned loudly, hoping to feel those fingers inside him.

Tony pushed his fingers inside Peter, catching it on camera. Tony could have cum right there and then. "You're fucking gorgeous, baby boy, daddy loves you so much, you want daddy's cock?"

"Mhm!" Peter moaned, arching his back. "Yes please! Oh daddy! I want your big cock inside me,"

Tony stopped recording and removed his hands, gripping onto Peter's thighs and leaning over him. Peter shook his head, "No daddy… let me ride you,"

"Fuck yes," Tony smirked, kissing him hard as they turned over so the older man's back was against the fluffy softness beneath them. They moved themselves so Tony's back was against the sofa, his legs spread out in front of him.

Peter then moved his leg over Tony and positioned himself, his hands bracing on the older man's chest. 

"Gonna be such a good boy for you," Peter looked down at him, biting his lip as he lowered his hips. He sunk down, head going backwards as he opened his mouth, "FUCK!" Peter cried out as Tony's big cock filled him to the rim. 

"Feel good, baby?" Tony asked him, leaning forward to kiss his neck. He held onto Peter's hips and helped him as Peter began to writhe above him. 

"Uh huh!" Peter moaned as he worked his hips faster, moving them as best he could. "Oh fuck, oh daddy!" 

"You're fucking beautiful," Tony told him as he fucked up into him, holding onto his hips tighter. "I love you so much,  _ oh baby, oh fuuuck! _ Peeettteeee…  _ just like that honey, oh yeah, oh _ !"

Peter grabbed a hold of the back of Tony's neck, making him look up at him. The younger man was staring at him with such an intensity, his eyes blown wide with arousal, his face blushed and his lips shining. Peter's other hand wrapped around his cock, jerking it off as he watched Tony's reaction. 

"Ooohhh daddy," Peter whispered, "Tony, I love you so much, I really,  _ oh fuck,  _ really do!"

Tony jerked his head up and caught Peter in a fiery kiss, it was dirty and perfect, lips smacking together as they moaned into each other's mouths. 

"I'm gonna cum, baby, you want me to cum inside you?" Tony growled after biting down on Peter's bottom lip.

"Yes, oh god yes!" Peter pressed his forehead against Tony's. Tony was almost there, his heart racing. 

"Come on, baby, daddy wants you to cum all over him, do you want to? Fuck come on baby, you feel so good!"

Peter threw his head back as he approached his orgasm, shifting his hips as fast as he could, "Tony! Tony! Fuck! Tell me you love me! OH!"

"Love you baby, I love you so fucking much! Oh baby boy!" 

"I'm cumming! I'm cumming, daddy!" Peter cried out, shooting his load, covering Tony's chest. Inside of his ass began to spasm, forming a tightness around his lover's cock. 

"PETER!" Tony cried out, thrusting into him hard, shaking as he came hard inside the younger man. 

They stayed there for a while, holding onto each other's sweaty bodies, glistening, panting. Tony was still inside him, and they cuddled into each other. 

Tony's eyes were closed, just breathing him in as the younger man's face lay on his shoulder. The older man had a smile on his face as he rubbed his face in Peter's curls.

"Peter, baby?"

"Yeah?" The calm, happy younger man replied. 

"Let's forget about the last two days, I'm so sorry I hurt you. I promise, I will never in my life, speak to you like that again." 

Peter smiled into his neck, kissing it softly. "Forgiven. And I'm sorry too," he whispered, "I never meant to make you feel that way. I'm so in love with you. Please just tell me that we can be this… always."

"Oh, I promise you, baby. You're it." Tony smiled, kissing his forehead. "You're it."


	10. Parental Guidance

Later that day, Morgan came home to her house, sitting down with Peter as her dad was already in the shower. She noticed how happy her best friend was, she knew she had made the right decision. 

"Have you sorted all this out?" She asked, opening the fridge to get them a drink.

"Yeah, we're good." Peter smiled, as he watched her. "Do you uh, do you mind at all? I know this is a weird situation. For all of us."

Morgan passed him a drink and pulled up a seat, shaking her head. "Not really, I mean. You like each other right?"

Peter nodded, blushing, biting on his bottom lip. They weren't aware of Tony walking down the stairs at that point. 

"What?" Morgan giggled, "What's that face for?"

Tony paused on the stair to listen in to their conversation. 

"Well…" Peter licked his lips. "Uh… so we said 'I love you' for the first time!" He grinned. 

Peter watched as Morgan lit up, "Oh my god! Really? That's so great!" She clapped as she grinned back at him.

Tony's lips curved up into a smile as he continued to listen in, knowing he really shouldn't. But he really wanted to know what she really thought about them together.

"Really? You really think so?" Peter asked, "Because your opinion means so much to me, and to your dad… like, I was so worried that you -"

She cut him off, holding his hand. "Peter, it's okay! You wanna know what I think? What I  _ really _ think?"

Peter nodded as Tony leaned in closer.

"My dad has never glowed as much as he has since you've been around. He's singing again, laughing more. It's really great to see… and fuck it, I don't care that it's you. You're such a good friend, Peter. A good person. You're happy aren't you?"

Peter nodded again, smiling at her. "So happy."

"Then go for it. You make dad happy, and he deserves that. Just, promise me you won't ditch me for him on sleepovers. Some night, I want you to myself. Okay?" She told him. "And for the love of GOD, don't make me call you dad."

"Perfectly acceptable," Peter answered. "Thank you, Morgan. I love you, you're a great friend."

"Bitch, I'm the best friend, you'd better never forget it!" They both burst into laughter.

Tony felt incredibly touched. He didn't even realise the change in his moods, but apparently it was obvious. And it's sweet that his daughter just wanted him to be happy, and of course, it was going to take some getting used to, sharing Peter. Tony was going to be in bed, knowing the man he loved was in the next room and he couldn't touch him. But he respected the fact that Peter was his daughter's best friend, and if that's what it took then so be it.

He came downstairs and walked through to the kitchen. "Hey guys," he smiled, "How's your badass selves?" He made his way to the fridge to grab himself a drink too.

Everything was perfectly normal between the three of them. Peter knew not to push their relationship in front of Morgan, but kept things subtle and sweet. 

Peter obviously had to head back home at some point, and he had decided to tell May about his boyfriend. Well, okay, not exactly everything. He was going to come out to her, and tell her he's dating someone. That was it. No who, what, when, where, why. No how old, no clues. Just that it's new, and he was moving _slowly_ so they wouldn't have to meet for a while.

He had promised Morgan, before he left, to help Tony become okay with the idea of her and Bruce. But Peter told her, she had to be the one to start the conversations with Tony. Before he got home to May, he texted all three of his new family

Morgan;  _ 'Good luck, let me know how it goes. You're gonna do great.' _

Bruce;  _ 'Hey, it's Peter. Things are getting better, just wait. I've got your back.' _

Tony;  _ 'I love you. Missing you already! I loooove you,' _

He stuck his phone into his pocket and re-entered his apartment, where he found May, cooking food with a sympathetic look on her face. 

"Hey, May! Smells good!" He told her as he walked over to the island, leaning against it.

"Where have you been? I wanted to talk to you,"

"Oh, uh sorry. I had to go see someone. Is everything okay?"

May nodded and looked sad as she continued to make dinner, adding seasoning to the sauce. 

"I just… I wanted to apologise. I haven't been around a lot, and I didn't see that you were being bullied. I  _ hate  _ myself for not seeing what Flash was really like."

"May, it's honestly okay, I'm the one who didn't say anything."

May shook her head, "It's not though. You know, you're so much like your mother, Peter. You've got her strength. But… nevermind." She sighed as she wiped her eyes, moving around the kitchen.

Peter stood up, "May, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's stupid, you'll hate it." May said quietly, not looking him in the eyes. 

"Please tell me," Peter replied, walking around the island. "I don't like seeing you sad,"

"It's just," May started, dropping her wooden spoon against the counter. She braced herself on the side and looked down. "I kinda hoped… I know that I can't  _ replace  _ your mother." She turned to look at him. 

"But, I'd like to be… your mother. You're like a son to me, and I love you so much… I want you to have a mother. I just… I kinda hoped you'd end up feeling that too." May seemed completely heartbroken, like she had been thinking about this for so long. Her eyes looked like they were gonna well up, like she was insecure and unsure about saying this out loud.

Peter walked over and pulled her in for a warm hug. "I'd be honoured to be your son,"

That did it. May broke out into tears and hugged him back, crying into him. "I love you, Peter."

"I love you too, mom."

That night they had dinner together and May told Peter all about her new boyfriend… yes that's right! Happy was now her boyfriend! And she was so over the moon. She hadn't dated anyone for years, not since Ben died. And she was worried about what Peter would think, but he was more than supportive. 

Plus, this Happy guy seemed like a nice person? He cared about her a lot. Apparently he had sat and listened to her talk on and on about Peter, and she was so excited for them to get to know each other. He seemed to really get her, and he also adored her. Which is really the only expectations Peter had of people who dated her. He respected her, and he genuinely cared about her. 

"So what about you, son?" May laughed, sitting on the sofa with him. "What's going on with you?"

Peter bit his nails, "Uhm… okay, so I have something to tell you… and I don't know what you're gonna say."

May raised her eyebrows and smiled, cuddling up to a pillow on the opposite side of the couch. "Tell me, I'm not gonna get mad."

"Well…" Peter shifted in his seat, "I'm… okay… so… I'm…" he looked up to her warm and comforting smile. "I'm gay."

May smiled, nodding. "Yes, and?"

Peter gaped, blinking a few times. "What… Why aren't you angry? Or surprised?"

May reached for his hand. "Peter, I don't care if you're gay, straight, bisexual or not into anyone. Love whoever you want, okay?"

Peter's eyes filled up with tears as he nodded, "Okay," he smiled, "Well uh… there's this guy."

May lit up, "No way! You're seeing someone?"

Peter nodded enthusiastically, sitting up slightly. "Uh… yeah, and he's really amazing… he likes me so much… and I'm falling for him!" He watched as his…  _ mothers? _ Face was ecstatic for him. 

"That's brilliant! Ah! I'm so happy for you, is he at your school? Does he like lasagne? You can bring him over for dinner!" 

Peter laughed, "I'm keeping it slow," he answered her. "Just let me figure this whole relationship thing out before I bring him home."

"I understand, but let me know and I'll make a killer meal! Oh I'm so excited! My son's got a boooyyyfriend!!" May was definitely more excited that Peter had expected her to be.

"I sure do!" Peter grinned.

  
  


\---

That night as Peter lay in his bed, he couldn't stop smiling. Okay, so his parents and his uncle were gone. He loved them, and he would always love them, but life was moving on. One day he was in a loving family, and the next he was an orphan. But right now? He had a mother who loved him, a boyfriend who adored him, a best friend who would do anything for him. 

It felt amazing, like the pieces of his heart were just fixing themselves bit by bit. He fell asleep with the happiest and most loving filled dreams. 

Morgan: _'Thank you, you're the best.'_

Bruce: _'I hope you're right. Have a good one.'_

Tony: _'I love you too baby, sleep well and dream of me. I'll see you soon. Stay cute.'_

\---

Earlier that night over at the Stark household, Morgan was readying herself for the conversation. She hoped it was gonna be okay now, but it was such a difficult situation. She walked into the garage as her father was messing about under a car.

"Uh, dad?" Morgan asked quietly, sitting down on his desk chair. 

Tony rolled out from under the car, smiling up at her. He was all dirty and greasy, Peter would have loved this.

"Hey honey, everything okay?"

Morgan nodded. "Yeah, mostly. I'm all done with that essay, thanks for the help by the way."

"It's no problem," Tony sat up, reaching for a rag to wipe his hands with. "Anything for the best daughter, so, what can I do for you?" He smiled as he stood up.

"I wanted to talk to you… you know, about Bruce."

Tony clenched his jaw and nodded, perching himself on his desk. "Okay,"

Morgan was trying her best not to fidget nervously. She sat with her back straight, looking her father in the eye. "I'd like your permission to date him."

Tony's expression didn't change much except for raising his brows slightly. "This is kinda hard for me." He admitted, "I mean, you're my daughter and he's my best friend."

"So?" Morgan asked him, "You're dating your daughter's best friend and I was okay with it?"

Her father nodded. "You're right. Now I'm gonna have to share you with two people, I feel like we're not gonna have any time together."

Morgan stood up, "Dad, are you kidding? We're gonna have a dad - daughter date night once a week. Remember what I said? You're always going to be my number one."

Tony smiled and reached out for her to come into his arms, wrapping her in a dad hug. "If you date Bruce, then you're going to have to promise me to go on every single kind of birth control you can find. I mean it."

Morgan laughed as she hugged her father, "I promise. And you have to be nice about us being together… because," she pulled away and looked up at him. "I love him, dad. He makes me happy, and I'm quite sure I make him happy too. I just… I want what you and Peter have."

Tony really understood her in that moment, looking down at his daughter and realising that she was an adult now, an adult who just wanted to be loved and be happy. Who was he to deny her that love? And yeah, the age difference was crazy. But Tony found love in Peter, so why can't Morgan find love with Bruce. 

"Okay," Tony whispered. "You've got my blessing… but you don't need permission. You just need to be happy, okay? Promise me you'll kick his ass, like I taught you, if he hurts you."

Morgan could have cried, she was so happy. She wore the happiest smile. "Thank you dad, I promise."

  
  



	11. Best Friends

Tony made Morgan promise not to do anything just yet. He wanted to have a word with his best friend before anything else happened. He was really uncomfortable having to do this, but it was something he really needed to do. Bruce needed to know the rules, the rules of dating the most important women they both knew. He had to lay down the law, so to speak, but also, he wanted to understand how the other man felt about her.

It was a school day, so Peter and Morgan were busy in class, allowed back at school. Flash was made to apologise, and they had to apologise back. Once that was over and done with, there was an investigation about the bullying, and turns out a few other kids came forward about being targeted by Flash. 

Peter and Morgan were congratulated by other students as they came back into the school grounds, and reunited with a stronger as best friends, they felt on top of the world.

Tony, however, was sitting in his car outside Bruce's house. He had to take a few deep breaths in before they saw each other. He was trying to plan what to say, but either way, he knew it was going to be hell. Bruce hadn't seen him properly since the discussion. He tried his best to keep well away, which Tony respected.

After twelve minutes of trying to keep himself under control, he got out of the car and headed towards the door, chapping on it.

The door opened and his best friend stood there, worried that something bad was about to happen. 

"Hey Bruce," Tony smiled, "Do you have a minute?"

Bruce nodded, opening the door wider to let Tony inside. Bruce was panicking, he was sure he was going to be shouted at for letting Morgan in the other day. He knew it was a bad idea, but she looked so sad, she needed him. Damn his softened heart!

Bruce closed the door and followed Tony through to the living room, where he sat down on the couch. Bruce sat at the opposite end of the room again, just in case. 

"How have you been? It's been a while." Tony looked up at him. 

"Uh… okay I guess. Yeah, I was uh, busy." Bruce picked at his fingers. It was obvious that he was anxious and worrying about what was going to happen.

Tony nodded, "We have some things to talk about." He spoke, "About Morgan."

Bruce looked up at him, anxiety ridden. "I kept away from her!" He spurted out. "And I've stopped texting - I did what you wanted me to do -"

Tony put his hand up. "Bruce, I know." He looked into his eyes with a more friendly expression. "I know."

Bruce softened and nodded, not saying anything.

"Look… Bruce… I know you're worried. But, you're my best friend and I hate not talking to you. I know you've been keeping away from Morgan." Tony started, leaning against the side of the couch. "That just shows what kind of a good man you are. And a good friend." 

Bruce half smiled at him, relaxing into his seat. "I didn't want to make you hate me more than you do."

Tony shook his head, "I don't hate you. I could never hate you. It was just hard, I heard my daughter was into you and I freaked." He admitted. 

"I understand." Bruce nodded. "It must be difficult."

Tony shrugged. "Damned right it is. I mean… she's my little girl you know… but…" he sighed. "She's not a little girl anymore, is she? She's an adult and I have to let her be one."

Bruce stared at him listening intently.

"But… okay. This is hard." Tony grumbled as he shifted in his seat. "I'm just… ugh, I'm gonna come out and say it."

Tony rubbed his forehead and sighed again, furrowing his eyebrows. "I'm in love with Peter, and if I can feel that way about him then surely you and Morgan feeling that way about each other isn't that crazy."

He slowly removed his hand and looked over at Bruce for a reaction. The man in question was looking at him in shock. "You… you're in love with Peter?"

Tony nodded in reply. "Yes. And I couldn't imagine being forced to stay away from him. So I guess… I need to hear it from you. I need you to tell me what you feel about Morgan."

Bruce swallowed and clenched his jaw. "You won't hit me?"

Tony shook his head. "Keep it clean, and I won't hit you."

There was a second of awkwardness before Tony started to laugh, which made Bruce feel more comfortable. They shared a laugh together, Bruce noticing how comfortable and normal Tony was acting. It was kind of comforting, sort of like none of this ever happened.

When the laughter calmed down, Bruce began to talk. "Honestly? Tony… I think I'm falling in love with her. She's helped me a lot… she gets me. And I  _ promise  _ that nothing started until she turned 17! She was over here and we just talked all night. She's so intelligent…" Bruce smiled as he thought about her, staring into the carpet as he talked. Tony watched him as he spoke.

"And when she would help me with my paperwork, or made sure I ate after a long day. We began to miss each other… it's like we got each other. We get each other." 

Tony watched as his best friend's face lit up. It was nice to hear that someone cared so much about his daughter. 

"Bruce… Can you answer me this question? What exactly do you want to happen with Morgan?" Tony asked him, settling his hand on his fist as his elbow rested against the sofa's arm.

Bruce breathed out heavily. "I just want to be with her. Take her out on dates, and buy her nice things. I guess… I want to be her boyfriend." He nervously looked up to his best friend, preparing himself for a beating. "But I'll stay away from her. If you tell me to, Tony. I don't want to do anything to hurt you."

Tony nodded. There was a growing silence between the two of them. Tony was thinking, and Bruce was mid-panic, trying to keep it all under control. 

"I want her home by ten o'clock on weekdays, and eleven at weekends. She is not to come home upset. You make her cry, and I swear to god. You have to respect her, and if you make out with her in front of me I will kill you. Understood?"

Bruce gaped, eyes staring in a confused state. "You… you're… letting me date your daughter?"

Tony nodded. "If you stick to those rules. Then yes, she is an adult and can do whatever she so wants. I want her to be happy, and I want you to be happy too. But you have to agree to the rules."

"Uhh… yeah, yes, of course! Whatever you say goes!" Bruce grinned, his eye lighting up. "You mean it right? I can actually ask her out on a date?"

Tony nodded. "I mean it."

Bruce sat back in his chair with a smile that just couldn't be wiped off. He cocked his head and turned to his best friend. "So… you and Peter? Am I allowed to ask?"

A smile crawled over Tony's face. "Uh… sure." He blushed slightly, relaxing into the sofa and picking up a pillow to sit on his lap. "We've been in a relationship for a few weeks now. I… fuck, I love him, Bruce."

"I'm happy for you. Truly, but… I didn't know you were into guys."

Tony shrugged. "I didn't either. The moment I saw him in the kitchen, I just knew. I uh… things started that night."

"No way?!" Bruce laughed, leaning forward. "You kissed him the first night you met him?"

Tony wanted to burst into laughter again. "Uh… yeah… kissed him that first night." Should he tell Bruce they went to bed together? Hm, maybe not. He didn't want to give Bruce any ideas about his first date with Morgan.

"Just kissed?" Bruce raised an eyebrow.

"I fell in love with him. Right there. It just took me a while to realise it." Tony confessed. "And he loves me too."

They sat for the next half hour discussing the situation, falling into normal conversations like they used to. They agreed one night a week where Peter would stay with Tony, and Morgan would go over to Bruce's. It was like some weird ass business transaction, but at the same time, it's not like Morgan and Peter would complain. 

Morgan and Peter needed time together, and with their partners. And Peter needed time with May, school and friends. Morgan needed time with Tony, and Tony needed time with Bruce. It was going to be all over the place, but it was going to work out. 

It had to.

\----

After school, Morgan and Peter walked back to Peter's for dinner with May and Happy. Apparently Happy was a great chef, so he was fixing dinner up for them all. They were hanging out on the sofa, watching a tv show as May sat with Happy in the kitchen, when Morgan got a phone call. 

"Oh my god, it's Bruce!" Morgan turned to Peter, grinning. 

"Answer it then!" He smiled, "Wait, put it on speaker!" 

They both hunched over and put it on speaker, turning it down a little so May and Happy weren't disturbed. 

"Hello?" Morgan asked, sitting cross legged next to Peter. 

"Hey, Princess, it's me." Bruce's charming voice came through the phone. Morgan almost squealed as she blushed, looking up to Peter. He was so happy for her, also sitting cross legged and listening into the call.

"Hey Brucie, I thought we weren't allowed to talk."

"Strangest thing happened, your father came over and smoothed things over. I have a  _ very _ important question for you, beautiful."

"Yeah? What is it?" Morgan and Peter were waiting with excitement. She was practically shaking with happiness.

"Would you like to go out on a date with me?" Bruce asked through the phone.

"Oh my god!" Morgan exclaimed, "Yes! More than anything!"

"Really?" Bruce replied.

Peter couldn't be happier for them, and in truth, he was also thinking about how proud of Tony he was. That must have been hard to let his daughter become more of an adult, to be happy. 

"Really!" Morgan could have cried with happiness. She was bright red, and the grin couldn't be taken away by anything. 

"That's amazing, I'm so excited. I've spoken to your father, and he told me that Peter suggested we start off with a double date, so Tony could get used to all of this. I think it's a great idea, what do you think princess?"

Morgan threw her arms around Peter as she answered Bruce, the phone still in her hand. "That sounds wonderful, I can't wait! Oh my god a double date?? Me and Peter are gonna look so cute!"

Peter and Morgan laughed as Bruce replied. "You already look so cute, and I'm sure it'll be great. You guys let us know when you're free, and it's a date. Also, guess what beautiful?"

Morgan leaned back, "There's more?" Her and Peter smiled and listened in.

"Your father said, he wants to have Peter around as much as he's allowed. So when Peter is with him, you and I, can have time together."

"He wants to spend time with me!" Peter accidentally said out loud in his happiness. He slapped his hand over his mouth.

"Hi Peter," Bruce laughed. "I should have guessed you'd be listening in."

Peter smiled, "Uh, hi Dr. Banner, sorry."

"It's okay, and hey, thank you. If it wasn't for you, this probably wouldn't have ever happened."

It was Peter's turn to blush. "Don't worry about it, Sir. It's okay."

"Peter, call me Bruce. We're practically family, oh god of this all works out you'll be my father in law." He laughed loudly, making the others burst into giggles too.

"Well then," Peter smiled. "Have her home by ten or else." He joked.

Bruce continued to laugh.

\---

So there it was, everything was going great. Like the calm before the storm, everything was blissful and all were happy. Now we had three happy couples, in love, and excited for the future. 

But what would the next hurricane be?

  
  



	12. Double Date 0

Friday night came about quickly, and May was all excited about helping Peter get ready for his date. She promised she wouldn't be there when he was getting picked up, but she wanted to help him look good. 

"I'm NOT wearing a suit." Peter glared at her. She was standing in front of him, holding one up on a hanger.

"Why not?! You'll look dapper!" She tried to encourage him.

Peter shook his head. "No, I mean… I'll wear the white shirt and the suit jacket, but I'm wearing blue jeans with it. It'll look better."

May shrugged and put the suit back in the cupboard. "So tell me about him, where is he taking you?"

"I think just dinner," Peter told her, picking out the perfect pair of jeans from his drawers. "He's really cute,"

May smiled and sat on his bed with her handbag, digging through it. "Does he have a name or is that still a secret?"

Peter laughed, "Not a secret… it's just new."

May pulled out her purse and opened it up. "Okay, I have $80 in tips, I want you to take it for dinner."

The younger man refused to take it. "No, May, honestly. He's paying, you keep that money for you."

His aunt looked up at him, "How does a boy your age have the money to pay for it himself? Are you sure you don't want to bring some?"

"I'm sure, honestly. He works part time, so he's saved up some money for our date." Half true, it wasn't EXACTLY a lie. He did work.

May smiled and put her purse back in her bag, standing up. "Okay, well, I'm gonna head off. You're going to do amazing, call me if you need me, don't be home too late and remember you don't have to kiss him if you don't want to." She threw her arms around Peter and hugged him tightly.

"I know, thank you." Peter hugged her back, "I'll tell you all about it after."

Once she left, he jumped in the shower and spent forty minutes making himself look irresistible. Tony was going to pick him up soon, and they were going to meet Bruce and Morgan there. They figured out a way so it was still like a normal date. Bruce was going to pick Morgan up after Tony left to get Peter, and then after dinner, they were going to go their separate ways as couples.

Peter looked at himself in the mirror, hoping that Tony was going to like what he saw. He was super excited for this, an actual date, in public, with a man who he loved and was loved by in return. 

There was a knock at the door, bringing Peter out of his thoughts. He jumped up on the spot and raced to the door, opening it to see the love of his life waiting for him. 

Tony was wearing black jeans, a tight band t-shirt and a suit jacket. He looked incredible. The moment he saw Peter's face, his eyes lit up. He wore the warmest smile, and had a bunch of flowers in his hands.

"Hey baby," Tony greeted him warmly. "You look perfect." 

Peter blushed, leaning against the door, looking the older man up and down. "Thank you, so do you. Are those for me?" He grinned, nodding to the flowers.

"They are, beautiful people deserve beautiful things." Tony said in the most charming way. "Can I come in?"

Peter opened the door wider and took the flowers from Tony, smelling them. "They're great, thank you." 

The older man watched as a giddy Peter skipped into the kitchen, to put the flowers in a vase. "I missed you," Peter told him as he filled up the vase with water. 

"I missed you too baby. Can I kiss you?" 

Peter blushed and put the flower vase on the table, walking up to Tony and wrapped his arms around his neck. "Please do,"

The older man leaned down, smiling, rubbing their noses together. He looked deep into Peter's eyes with a smile that said just how much he loved him. Peter leaned up, softly pressing his lips against Tony's. They moved their lips gently against each other's. Tony hummed with happiness, gripping onto Peter's sides. Tony licked over the younger man's lips, opening up the kiss. Peter accepted his tongue and pressed up against Tony 

The younger man pulled away and smirked, "If we continue this, I'll be really hard, really fast."

"Mmm… maybe that's how I want you to be?" Tony smirked back, softly moving his head so his lips were against Peter's soft neck. Peter's eyes flickered shut as he could feel Tony's hot breath against his neck.

"Daddy…" Peter whispered, "You can have me afterwards, I promise."

"Okay," Tony pouted, pulling away. "You just look fucking outstanding. I'm going to rip those clothes right off your body after dinner."

Peter kissed him softly and then pulled away completely. "I'll hold you to that."

\---

As Tony and Peter walked into the restaurant, the older man looked worried. Peter noticed this, he wasn't sure what it was, whether it was the age difference, the judgement, or seeing Morgan and Bruce together, but he was slightly on edge. The Maitre'd asked them for their reservations and walked them through the restaurant towards their booth in the back. 

They were the first one's there. Once they sat down, Peter turned to face him and took his hand. "Tony… are you okay? Is it your anxiety?"

The older man took a deep breath in. "A little," he admitted, holding Peter's hand in both of his. Peter looked so calm, looking at him lovingly.

"It's okay, you're doing so well. And before you know it, it's going to be over and I'm going to cuddle up to you in our bed, and it'll be okay." He whispered. Peter watched as Tony's face softened. "I'm going to be by your side the whole time."

Tony closed his eyes and nodded, smiling. "I'm so lucky to have you." He whispered, making Peter blush. The older man opened his eyes, "I'm just nervous I'm going to screw this up, you know? It's a proper date and I haven't been on one in twenty years."

Peter's hand gently touched the side of Tony's face. "You're doing amazing. I love you, everything you do just makes me love you more."

Tony felt genuinely touched, biting his bottom lip and looking into Peter's eyes with such a sweet gaze. "You make me better, Peter." Tony whispered. 

"Ahem," a fake cough came from behind them. They looked up to see Morgan and Bruce standing next to the table. Morgan was wearing a really cute pink dress, one that covered her chest, because if she didn't, they were all sure Tony would have a hernia and would make her go home and change. 

"Oh hey!" Peter smiled, removing his hand from Tony's face. 

"Sorry for interrupting!" Morgan giggled, getting into the booth in front of Peter.

Tony squeezed Peter's hand under the table as they all greeted each other. It was a little awkward to begin with, but after ten minutes or so, it became rather comfortable. Peter kept Tony grounded, and soon his anxieties slipped away.

The night wasn't too bad, the food they ordered was absolutely lovely. Tony also noted that Bruce really did seem to care about Morgan. However for the majority of the night, Tony was too taken with Peter to even worry about the other two people at the table.

Morgan watched as her father glowed in Peter's presence. They leaned into one another, laughing and flirting, telling stories and sitting slow to one another. Peter was glowing too. It made her so happy. Her date was going just as well, Bruce was the perfect gentleman. Morgan couldn't stop telling him how great he looked, how wonderful it was to see each other in this new light. 

When dessert came around, Peter and Tony shared one and so did the other couple.

"How am I doing?" Tony asked him, getting a fork full of chocolate gateau. "Am I a good date?"

Peter nodded, "The best. I'm crazy about you, Tony. Completely head over heels." 

Tony wanted to kiss him, but he didn't want to do it in front of Morgan. "Can you stay over tonight?" Tony whispered.

Peter shook his head, "Sorry, May's expecting me home, I really want to though." 

The older man pouted and lifted his fork for Peter to eat from. "But I love you," Tony said with a cute voice.

Peter ate the cake and laughed, "Stop being so adorable. My aunt will think I'm a one night slut," 

Tony's hand fell down under the table and squeezed Peter's thigh. "But I have a present for you," 

Peter wanted to close his eyes and let Tony jerk him off right there in the middle of the restaurant. He would have suggested it, and he would have done it. But the fact that the other couple was there made it impossible.

"You do?" Peter whispered, biting his lip. "Fuck." He breathed out, trying his hardest not to get aroused. "Tomorrow. I'll stay over tomorrow."

"If Peter's staying tomorrow, I can stay at Bruce's tomorrow?" Morgan interjected across the table. Tony tried not to have a heart attack over the insinuation of what was going to happen.

He clenched his jaw and forced a smile, nodding. "If Peter stays with me, then yes, you can stay at Bruce's." 

Morgan grinned and looked up to Bruce, "Finally."

Tony pretended not to hear that as he turned his attention back to Peter. "I'm going to miss you when you go home. Do you think you'll tell May about us?"

Peter shook his head. "Not yet. May might not understand the age difference, I'm worried she will stop us from seeing each other."

Tony nodded, "I understand completely. Are you still wearing your necklace?"

The younger man reached into his shirt and pulled it out, "Of course. Are you?"

Tony patted it through his shirt. "Always. And I always will." 

At the end of the meal, Tony paid for him and Peter and Bruce paid for him and Morgan. Tony drove Peter home, but they drove slowly as the older man wanted to have as much time with him as possible.

"Pete … I can't even begin to explain to you how much I care about you." He commented as they drove down the empty streets.

Peter looked up at him with those beautiful hazel eyes, his smile warmed Tony's heart. "Yeah?" He asked in an adorable voice. 

"Mhm." Tony smiled as he turned the corner. "God, I just love you so much. I want to meet your mother and have you over all the time."

Peter giggled, "I'm the luckiest man alive."

Tony let his hand sit on top of Peter's. "This is so weird. I haven't wanted to be like this with anyone in such a long time… but you've changed my life."

As Tony stopped around the corner from Peter's apartment, he got out the car to walk the younger man to the building door. 

"Tony?" Peter asked. He felt the older man wrap his arm around his waist as they walked. "What happened with your ex?"

Tony made a fed up noise. 

"You don't have to tell me, I don't want to make you feel bad, I just… I just wanted to know I guess." Peter looked down at his feet.

Tony stopped walking, holding Peter close. "It's okay, you can ask. It's not really a date conversation. It was uh… it was horrible. It ruined me in the worst possible way, Pete. Maybe I'll tell you tomorrow when you come over?" 

Peter smiled, his cheeks rosy from the cold. "Sounds good, and I promise you, I'll be better to you than she ever was."

Tony chuckled, letting his fingers gently sit against Peter's soft curls. "Oh baby, you already are."

Peter blushed adoringly. "Daddy… uh… am I your first baby? Or uh, were there others?" 

The older man shook his head, grinning. "You're my first and last baby, you're my first man, and my first pure happiness. Now, kiss me goodnight, get some sleep, and miss me so much that when you see me tomorrow, you won't be able to keep your hands off of me."

Peter through his arms around Tony's neck and pressed up against him, capturing him in a loving kiss. One that would make Tony miss him just as much. Peter moaned into it, grasping Tony's hair. He bit down on the older man's bottom lip as they pulled apart. 

Tony's eyes were closed as he groaned in happiness. "Fuck baby,"

"I've never been more happy in my life." Peter told him. "I'll see you tomorrow. Maybe then, I can get some pictures of you?"

Tony chuckled and looked at him, "We'll see baby. I love you."

"I love you too," Peter hugged him tightly before he pulled away and walked towards his building, looking back at Tony and blowing him a kiss before heading in. The older man pretended to catch the kiss and blew one back.

When he drove home, he finally let himself listen to the love radio station again. He hadn't done this in years, and he loved it. Every song that came on, he thought about Peter. 

_ Everything I do, I do it for you.  _

_ When you're gone, the pieces of my heart are missing you. _

_ My heart belongs to daddy.  _

God, it felt great to feel like this again. 

He parked the car and entered the house, flinging his keys on the table in the hallway, noticing the lounge lights were on. "Morgan, honey, do you want a hot chocolate with me before bed?" He asked as he headed to the kitchen.

He heard her approach and turned around to smile at her. He was going to compliment her on the dress, when he noticed how horror stricken she looked. It was like all of the colour had drained from her face, there was no sign of happiness. 

Tony immediately clicked into dad mode. "Honey, are you okay? What happened?" He walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "You can tell me, it's okay."

Morgan was still, taking a breath in and looked miserably into Tony's eyes. 

"Honey, you're scaring me, please tell me what's wrong, I'll fix it. I promise."

Morgan shook her head and stood to the side, pointing to the lounge. Her father furrowed his eyebrows and turned his attention to the room, walking slowly up to it.

  
  
  
  


_ Oh no. _

  
  
  
  


"Hey, Tony."

  
  
  
  



	13. Somebody That I Used To Know

Tony stood tall, shoulder back and a stern look on his face. What the hell was she doing here? Morgan was standing behind him soon. 

"Morgan, honey," he spoke, emotionless. "It's to go to bed."

Morgan shook her head, "No dad, I'm not leaving you." She replied, "I'm staying."

He sighed heavily and took a step into the room, followed by his daughter. Morgan took.a seat on the long couch. Tony stood by her, looking at their unexpected guest, angrily.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing here?" Tony spat out, staring his ex-wife in the face as she stood before him.

"I came to talk, can we sit down?" Pepper asked. She was just about as warm as the ice age. Her voice was definitely not missed. As Tony nodded and sat down beside his daughter, Pepper sat down on the smaller sofa next to her.

"So talk." Tony spoke. Morgan placed her hand on her fathers and held it as they looked up to her. 

"How are you?" She asked him. 

"Fine. Good. Excellent. Anything else?" Tony answered her coldly.

"Uh… yeah. I got promoted at work, so I was thinking about taking Morgan away for the weekend… maybe buy her some nice things?"

Morgan spoke up, "No thanks. I have nice things."

"Well…" Pepper started, "I've been missing you both a lot. And I realised how long it's been since I saw you… and my little girl." She gazed over at Morgan with a smile.

Morgan didn't smile back, "I'm nearly eighteen. And it's been twelve years."

Pepper nodded, losing her smile slightly. "I'm aware." She swallowed. "You're so grown up, so beautiful. You've really become a lady,"

"Yeah. Dad brought me up right." Morgan retorted. Tony squeezed her hand to let her know he was there, supporting her. 

Pepper was silent for a moment, that was like taking a bullet. But to be fair, Morgan was right, she had hardly any part in her upbringing. 

"I guess I deserved that." She spoke. "But I've been thinking… it's been horrible without you. And I've decided… I'm coming back."

Tony burst into a fit of laughter, I'm telling you, it was a huge fit of laughter. He held onto his sides as he bent over, using one hand to wipe his eyes. It took a few minutes before he was able to compose himself, shaking his head and looking back to a rather annoyed ex wife.

"Sorry… sorry," he laughed. "That's the most ridiculous thing I've heard in a long time. Thanks for that," he grinned. "You can leave now."

"Tony. I mean it. I've realised that you two were the best things I had… and I was wrong to do what I did, I know it was a stupid mistake I made."

"A stupid mistake?" Tony interjected. "Pepper, you had an affair! You left me for twelve years to a man I USED to call a friend. You know what's worse? Not that you left me and  _ broke  _ me! But the fact that you abandoned your own daughter!" He snapped at her.

Pepper clenched her jaw, trying not to lose her calm. "I said I was sorry about that."

"Yeah? Well sorry doesn't cut it!" Morgan exclaimed. "Do you know how long I waited to see you? How many weekends I spent sitting at the window waiting for my own mother to make time for me and come to see me? I don't want you here."

Pepper put her head down and looked like she was trying to cry. It wasn't really an oscar winning performance. "Don't say that… I'm your mother."

"You're not though?" Morgan told her. "I don't have a mother, and I don't need one. Dad's been a mother and a father to me, AND a best friend. He made sure I was loved just as much as those out there with 2, 3, 4 parents! If not more!" 

Tony put his arm around her and pulled her close. "It's okay honey, I've got this. Well done," he kissed her forehead as he looked back to his ex.

"What happened to your husband?" He asked her.

Pepper wiped her almost dry eyes and sat up, dry sniffing and looking to him, seeing how close the two were. "We're still together. The kids are doing great, they're on holiday with their grandparents."

Tony shook his head, "So what? You wanted to have an affair? Leave another two kids without a mother figure? You can't just jump from person to person!" 

Pepper shrugged. "I'm trying to find happiness, don't you understand? I'm not happy! You can't tell me that you're happy without me, have you dated anyone since I've been gone?"

Tony nodded. "I'm happy. We are happy here, without you. And yes, both of us have relationships, and Morgan's doing brilliant in school."

His ex wife sighed heavily, "What about me?"

"What about you?!" Tony repeated. "What about me? What about Morgan? You broke us for so long! Christ, Pepper you're so fucking selfish! We are NOT your happiness. You don't even come into conversation now."

"Not at all? Neither of you miss me?" Pepper asked them both. "I was your wife… your mother," she looked confused and slightly hurt. "I was there for a long time, changing diapers and late night feeds."

"Thanks for that," Morgan commented. "But I don't really remember that. What I remember is you making my father cry. You hurting him and then disappearing from our lives. I remember my birthdays where I wished to see my mother again and I didn't even get a phone call or a card!" Her face was red as she tore one into her 'mother'.

Pepper didn't know what to reply to that, she was expecting her daughter to fall into her arms and cuddle her, tell her how much she loved and missed her. Pepper had hoped that she would want to visit more, or go on holiday together, just her and Morgan. 

"Don't you love me anymore, tones?" She offered to her ex husband. "I used to make you so happy,"

"Yeah you did," Tony nodded. "It's true. I was very happy when we met. I was in love, and I did everything for you. I was supposed to be an engineer for Nasa, remember? But you begged me to stay here and start a family. I did it, and everything else you asked me to do. You're the one who messed us up!"

Morgan shot up and stared at her father with shock.on her face. She had no idea what he had to give up for them, he had never talked about it. She felt like crying, that was his dream… and he gave it up for her. 

Tony didn't look at Morgan, but he felt her squeeze his hand. He continued to talk to Pepper.

"We moved here on your assistance, I saved up and bought you that car? Remember? Christ, I built my own business and raised my daughter all by myself. Morgan and I never wanted to see you again."

Tony's voice was harsh, but he wasn't shouting. He didn't want to scare Morgan, make things into a fight. He knew what that could do to her, maybe it would bring back old memories. 

"Tony, come on, it wasn't  _ that  _ bad." Pepper told him.

"Wasn't that bad? My wife left me and my daughter for my best friend?! Do you know how hard that hit me? We had to move in with Bruce until I could afford this place! I was drinking all the fucking time! I became an alcoholic for a while! Because you fucked us UP SO BADLY!"

Morgan squeezed his hand again, showing support. Pepper looked shocked as she gaped at him. 

"Dad, it's okay. You've done so well, I'm proud of you." Morgan whispered.

"Tony… I had no idea." Pepper said sadly.

"Of course you didn't. So I ask you, why the fuck do you think coming here was a good idea?" Tony snapped.

"I love you," Pepper answered him.

"Thanks. I don't love you." Tony replied, "I'm actually in love with someone, someone who's treated me better than you ever have. They love me, and they have never ONCE tried to tear me down like you have."

Pepper huffed, "She's probably into you for the wrong reasons."

There was a silence between the two Stark's. They didn't know who was going to reply, or what was going to be said. 

"She'll never love you like I do."

"Actually," Tony cleared his throat. "He loves me more than you've ever loved me. And he's got a heart, unlike you. Plus, he gets on with Morgan. They're like… best friends."

Pepper scoffed, "He?" She asked him in a judgemental tone. "Since  _ when _ were you into guys?"

Tony shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe you fucked up so badly I no longer like women, we'll never know." He stated her dead in the eyes. 

"Ridiculous." Pepper told him. "And what? You expect me to believe that you're better off without me?"

Tony nodded. "I can't speak for Morgan, but I could happily live my life and NEVER think about you, talk to you or see you again." 

Morgan looked to her 'mother' too. "I can speak for myself, and I'm saying that I too, want rid of you."

Pepper sat up straight, looking disappointed. "I just wanted to make things right. But I guess, things have changed huh? You guys can't let go of the past. And now, what, you're gay, and you're grown up, you don't need me anymore."

"We didn't need you to start with." Morgan told her. "You could have just left after giving birth and it wouldn't have made a difference."

Tony was so proud of Morgan right there and then. She was handling this so well, and was standing her ground. Yeah, he had made the right call. She was mature. 

"Pepper, you need to leave now." Tony stood up, "Get out of my home, get out of our lives. If you come around again, I'll get a restraining order." 

Pepper seemed angry as she stood up, picking up her handbag. "This is stupid. You KNOW you're better off with me, what will it take for you to take me back?" She stepped forward towards Tony. 

Tony snarled at her, "Get. Out."

"Maybe if you kissed me?" Pepper asked, reaching out to him. Before her hand could touch Tony's face, a hand grabbed onto her wrist. 

She was pulled away from him, but her own daughter. "Dad said, get the fuck out of here, Pepper." Morgan spat at her, dragging her towards the front door and opening it. 

"Morgan, get off of me! Stop it!" Pepper told her off as she was pushed outside. "Stupid girl, you broke my bracelet!"

Tony appeared behind Morgan, and took a step in front of her. "How DARE you say that to her!" He shouted. "Get OUT OF HERE!" 

He walked outside and stormed beside her as she got into her car, making sure that she definitely did leave. "And DON'T come back." He ordered her as she closed the door, driving off down the road. 

The older man stood there, angry and upset. How FUCKING DARE SHE? Did she think he was just THAT pathetic? That he was a door.at to be walked over whenever she so wished it? No, that might have been the old Tony. 

But this Tony? This Tony was the king of dates, this Tony was the best dad and an amazing daddy. This Tony owned his own business and never had to buy anything secondhand anymore.

No Pepper Tony was the best he had ever been. There was no turning back for him. Ever.

He felt Morgan cuddle into him as they stood in the middle of the street in the dark, watching as the car drove away.

\---

Tony sat with Morgan drinking hot chocolates and talking about their date. Even though she was seventeen, they felt the need to sit in her room as they did so. He tucked her into bed and sat on the side. 

"Dad… did you really give up your dreams to have me?" 

Tony smiled warmly. "I gave up my dream to have a family. But you know what? You were better than my dream. I would  _ never _ take back my decision to have you. Okay?"

Morgan nodded and placed her mug on her bedside table, "Okay dad. Thank you for not taking her back."

Tony chuckled, "What? And have to share you with yet ANOTHER person? Nope, sorry kiddo. I'm just sorry she came. How are you holding up?"

She sighed and cuddled into her duvet. "I'm fine. I just… I wish I could like her. But I physically hate her. I wouldn't mind having a mother, but why would I want  _ her _ ?"

Tony leaned over and kissed her forehead. "You're a strong girl. Get some sleep, I love you."

Morgan watched as he turned off the light and went to close the door, "I love you 3000," she replied. Tony smiled at her before closing the door.

\---

As he lay in bed, he realised he wasn't going to get any sleep. This whole thing was utterly crazy. As soon as he gets his life the way he wants it, that witch tries to get back into it. 

He always thought that if he saw her again he would go back into his own ways. He really loved her, and she damaged him so badly. Life was bad for a while, but with Bruce and Morgan's help, Tony's life was fixed.

God, he wanted Peter so badly. He needed Peter there. Those soft touches and kisses, Tony just wanted to be praised and loved right now. He wanted to make love to the beautiful man who loved him, whispering sweet things in each other's ears.

He pulled out his phone and texted his boyfriend. 

_ Tony; 'Something bad happened tonight. Made me realise how much I need you around. I can't sleep, I'm too busy worrying about things. But I miss you so much. I'm hoping you're missing me too. X' _

He placed his phone beside him on the bed as he cuddled up to a pillow, thinking about the younger man. His head was filled with the thought of Peter smiling and laughing. God that man was beautiful. 

_ Ping! _

Tony picked up his phone and read the text.

_ Peter; 'Are you okay? Do you need me? Do I need to call anyone? Of course I'm missing you. I started to miss you the moment I stopped touching you. X' _

The older man smiled as he typed up his reply.

_ Tony; 'I'm fine now, thank you. Don't worry, I'm safe in bed. I'll tell you tomorrow, please tell me I'm still seeing you tomorrow? I miss you. I need you so badly, not in a sexual way, well, always in a sexual way, but I feel really insecure right now.' _

_ Peter; 'Tony, let me come over. I'll sneak out and leave May a note. I am worried about you. Of course, you can see me whenever you want to. That's it, I'm coming over.' _

Tony felt his heart pound fast, Peter was actually going to sneak out and run to him in the middle of the night to make sure he was okay. Wasn't that the cutest fucking thing ever?? 

_ Tony; 'Okay, please come over. I need you here.' _

The next text came through seven minutes later.

_ Peter; 'It's fucking freezing! Lesson one, don't sneak out the house at 1am in your pyjamas and a hoodie. I'm getting an uber, will be with you in five. Meet me at the door.' _

Tony laughed and got out of bed, heading down to the front door and unlocking it. He stood outside as he texted Peter back.

_ Tony; 'I have the money for your uber. Waiting outside, it is cold! When you get here I'll warm you up. So excited to see you, Peter. Hurry uuuuppp!' _

Seconds later, a car came up the road and stopped outside. Peter got out, running down the driveway and jumping into Tony's arms, hugging him tightly. 

The uber drove away and left them holding each other in the cold. "You smell nice," Tony whispered into his hair.

"So do you." Peter replied, "Now take me inside before I freeze to death."

-

Little did they know that at the end of the road, Pepper sat in her car, watching them. She saw the younger man leap into his arms, and she was close enough to see his face in the porch lights. It was someone she recognized from stalking her daughter's facebook page… someone Morgan's age.

-

Tony laughed and opened the door, both of them stepping inside. "You know I was going to pay for that taxi,"

"I know," Peter smiled, taking his hand and kicking off his shoes. "But when I come to your rescue, you shouldn't have to pay for it. Let's head to bed, we can talk there."

They softly walked up the stairs, trying not to wake up Morgan. Tony locked his door and made sure to soundproof it, before walking towards the bed and lying on it with Peter. 

Peter took off his top, and shuffled under the covers, letting his body lay against Tony's, arms wrapped around his waist. "Talk to me," Peter whispered, kissing the older man's cheek softly. "Tell me what happened,"

Tony closed his eyes and sighed, his hand on the small of Peter's back, pulling him closer. "When I got home, I wasn't alone."

"Oh god," Peter smiled, "Did you walk in on Morgan kissing Bruce?!" He pulled back and looked at the older man. Tony's face was emotionless, he shook his head slowly. 

"Oh. Who was it?" Peter whispered, gently touching Tony's jaw, stroking the soft skin there.

"Pepper."

Peter's eyes widened. "Pepper? As in… your ex-wife? Morgan's mother?"

Tony nodded, "The very same. It was horrible. She was just… here. In my house, talking to me and Morgan as if nothing had happened."

Peter furrowed his eyebrows. He was furious, and suddenly had a surge of jealousy, protectiveness and anger. "What did she say to you?"

"That she wants me back. She loves me and she wants to be in our lives again." Tony explained sadly, "She called Morgan stupid, and insisted that she was coming back, and that we couldn't possibly be happy without her."

Peter nodded, holding onto Tony tighter. He tried not to give away his emotions on his face. 

"What did you say to her?"

Tony leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss on Peter's forehead, and then to his nose. "I told her to get out of our lives forever. And that I'm the happiest person I've ever been, and there is no way she is getting me back."

Peter broke out in a grin, "Really?" He asked sweetly, "You're really that happy? Is it… is it because of me?"

Tony gave him a charming smile, nodding slowly. "Mhm, all because of you. And I told her about you… well, I said I had a boyfriend. No names or ages, just that I was in love."

Peter leaned up and held onto his face, bringing him in for a slow and loving kiss, uniting their soft lips together. They lay there in each other's arms, softly touching and holding each other close. Their lips softly moved together, breathing each other in. They held each other close against them. 

It was beautiful and it was soft. They didn't have sex that night, they kissed for ages, and moaned softly into it. Peter stayed over, and they sat up talking for a few hours before he fell asleep on Tony's arms. Tony had never felt so loved in all his life.

\---

When they woke up in the morning, Peter's phone was ringing like crazy. 

"Want me to get it?" Tony grumbled into the pillow as Peter was curled under his arms. 

"No… s'okay," Peter mumbled as he reached his hand out to find it. He pulled it close and realised he missed the call. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the screen.

**19 missed calls. 7 text messages.**

"May's been trying to get in contact." Peter said as he flicked open the texts.

"What does it say?" Tony asked, kissing his ear and snuggling his face next to Peter's. 

_ 'Come home now! We have to talk.' _

  
  
  
  
  



	14. Meeting May

"Shit, that sounds like business. You need to go back." Tony sat up, stroking the younger man's back. 

"Ughhh. If that Happy guy has broken her heart I swear to god." Peter jumped out of bed and looked for his clothes, pulling up his trousers. Tony watched him for a few moments before he got up and got himself dressed too. 

"You never know, she might be telling you about a promotion.  _ Or _ she probably realized you snuck out in the middle of the night and she's pissed." The older man replied, slipping his jeans over his hips.

"Either or, I should call her back and go home immediately." Peter walked up to him and kissed him softly. "Do you mind giving me a lift?"

"Come on then," 

Peter texted his Aunt that he was on his way home and Tony drove him to the corner, but didn't walk him to the door, just in case. They shared a kiss goodbye and the older man watched as his boyfriend walked down the road towards his apartment. 

\---

Peter walked into his apartment with his pyjamas on. He walked through the kitchen to see May sitting at the table with an angry look on her face. She was glaring at him, tapping on the table beneath her. Peter shot her a smile and nervously walked over to the table. 

"Hey Mom! Uh, how are you?" He asked as he leaned against the chair opposite from her.

"We have to talk." May spoke dryly, licking her lips. "You haven't been telling me the truth about things."

Peter paused, not knowing where this was going, but also not liking it. He began to worry, but tried to hide it. "Uh, what sort of things?"

May sat up straight and sighed, picking up her phone and looking through it. She got up a video and handed the phone to her nephew. Peter reached for it and looked down. 

"Oh my god," he whispered as he pulled the chair out and sat down at the table. The footage was obviously lightened up after it was taken, but it was of him turning up at the Stark's house and running into the older man's arms. 

Peter couldn't understand how May got this, but he had a hunch. He watched the footage a few times, it was actually incredibly cute watching himself jump into the man's arms, but it was also incredibly scary that May had this.

"Who sent you this?" Peter asked her, handing her back the phone. He was terrified of what she was going to say.

May swallowed. "You'll answer my questions first, Peter. I want to know what the fuck is going on."

Peter nodded and put his head in his hands, taking a deep breath in. "Okay, so, that… that's my boyfriend." he peeked through his fingers to see her reaction. 

May watched the video again. Her voice was quiet and serious when she replied. "This is the man from school the other day? Morgan's father?"

Peter dropped his hands and nodded. "Uh. Yeah… yes. He's Morgan's father…" the man whispered. 

May's voice changed to a more friendly voice, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I just… I didn't want you to yell at me, him and I really work together, he loves me and I love him."

May shook her head, "Pete… can you see how difficult this is? The age difference? Are you  _ sure  _ that it's love?"

Peter nodded, "Uh… yes. We know all of this, we've talked about all of this. Morgan's happy about us, he looks after me." He smiled as he thought about the older man's gorgeous eyes.

"I adore him."

May breathed in heavily, trying to figure out how she felt about this. Peter was always a really level headed kid, he never made bad decisions, he always thought things through. Peter did seem like he knew what he wanted… but how could she be sure of Tony? I mean, yeah, Tony was a good looking guy. He cared about Morgan the same as she did Peter, but the age difference was crazy. But if Morgan could be okay with this, then surely, May could learn to be too.

"Why did you sneak out?" May asked him, locking her phone.

Peter shrugged, "Tony had a bad night after the date. He was upset because something happened, he didn't ask me to come over but… he sounded so sad. I wanted to be there for him."

May nodded. "And, would he do that for you?"

"He did. Yeah." Peter replied, nodding. He knew that this was going to make his aunt feel bad, but he didn't want to lie to her anymore.

"What? When?" She asked him.

Peter bowed his head, speaking slowly as he explained to her. "Uh… remember our date? You went to work night shift? I had a breakdown over mom and dad, and I couldn't stop crying. He came over and made me dinner, and he hugged me until I stopped crying." 

May's eyes had tears in them. "That's… that's good, but why didn't you call me?"

Peter shook his head, "You need to work, I can't keep you from living your life because I have issues." 

His aunt half smiled at him. "You're more important to me than work and everything else. You need people around you who love and care for you… and this…  _ Tony  _ guy… he seems to care for you."

Peter smiled back, "Yes, he really does. God, Mom, he makes sure I'm okay, he tells me I'm beautiful. He's helped me… and… and I've helped him! Especially with his bitch ex wife turning up yesterday!"

May raised her eyebrows, "Explain? What's the whole story here?"

So Peter described as much of the Tony / Pepper story as he assumed that his boyfriend would allow him too. He talked about the horrid affair and they way it left Tony with nothing, forcing him to move in with Bruce. He didn't discuss the drinking, because he didn't feel May needed to know that. He explained to her about him building his own business and bringing up Morgan all on his own. Peter told his aunt how Tony hadn't dated anyone since then, and how they felt so strongly about each other.

And by the end of it all, May felt more comfortable with the idea of this man being with her nephew. 

"I'd like to meet him properly," May said to him. "If that's okay, just so I can… see how things are."

Peter nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah! Yes, of course! I'm sure he'd love to!" 

May smiled at him, "Good, well, this ex of his… that's who sent me this video."

Peter's mouth gaped open, "No way! She was watching us?!" He felt violated, and he knew that this could scare Tony.

May nodded. "Yeah. She tried to tell me that this man was using you, and was trapping you into something."

"But… you didn't believe her?" Peter questioned. "Please tell me you didn't,"

"Of course not!" May retorted, "You're not showing any signs of being unhappy in any way, which is why I needed to talk to you about all of this."

Peter nodded and reached over to touch his mother's hand. "I'm very happy. Does Pepper expect any kind of contact from you?" 

May shook her head, "I don't think so. But if you want, I can block her? So she can't contact me again?"

"Please," he answered. "The sooner she's gone the better. Now I KNOW you're going to hate me, but I'm supposed to be going to his today." He grinned nervously, "Is that… okay?"

May laughed and nodded, "That's okay, I could drop you off? Meet him maybe?"

Peter took out his phone and searched for Tony's contact. He changed it from his alias to his Daddy, which made him smile. "I'll call him and ask,"

He stood up and put the phone to his ear, walking through to the kitchen to get a drink. May watched as her son smiled when the older man answered.

"Hey…"

_ "Hey baby, how did it go? Is she okay?" Tony's voice was so warm and loving. _

"Yeah she's absolutely fine, it was actually that she found out about us. Turns out Pepper was stalking outside your house and got a video of us meeting." Peter informed him, grabbing a glass from the cupboard. He put it under the tap to fill it up.

_ "You've got to be fucking kidding me! I'm so sorry, so sorry, this is all my fault! Fuck!" Tony sounded hurt, like he was taking this all on himself. _

"Tony, it's okay. May is fine with it, in fact, she wants to meet you. Properly. But we have to do something about Pepper, I don't want her causing trouble."

_ "She is?? Yes of course I'd like to meet her. Have her come over at some point! We do, I don't know if she's going to turn up again. I'm so sorry baby, I didn't know." _

May smiled as she listened in, seeing how happy Peter's face was at his reply.

Peter leaned against the counter as he spoke to his boyfriend. "That's great, she wants to drop me off today, maybe she could come in and say hi? Pepper won't be a problem, nothing's going to drive us apart. Okay?"

_ "Sounds great, Peter. Bring a sleepover bag, at least pretend to your mother you're going to be wearing clothes. I love you baby," _

"I love you too," Peter grinned. "We'll be over in an hour." 

They hung up the phone, and on Tony's end he headed up to the bathroom for a shower. He didn't mind meeting May, she seemed to be lovely enough and Peter had nothing but nice things to say about her. 

Okay, so Tony hadn't met someone's parents since he was a teenager. Pepper didn't have her parents around, quite like him. That was one of the things they first bonded over, but now, he had to wow his boyfriend's mother. His young boyfriend.

As soon as he jumped out the shower he rushed downstairs to clean up the kitchen. Morgan was doing her make-up in the mirror in the hallway. 

"Morgan, help me clear up." He said to her as he passed her. 

"Dad, I can't, Bruce is picking me up, remember?" She watched herself in the mirror as she put on her lip gloss.

Tony stopped and turned to her, "Please? May's coming over to meet me and I'm anxious. I need to impress her. 

"No way, you're meeting her today?" Morgan asked.

Her father nodded and turned back to the kitchen to start tidying up. "Yes, and she'll be here soon so could you clean up the mess in the living room?"

Morgan put her lip gloss back in her bag and agreed. "Sure thing, she'll love you, you know, she loves me." She said as she walked through to the other room. 

Just then the door went, someone was knocking. Tony jumped and walked into the hallway, running into Morgan who was also going to answer the door.

"How do I look?" Tony asked his daughter, who looked him up and down.

"Like a nervous boyfriend, but in a good way. Go answer the door." She laughed.

The older man took a deep breath in and straightened his shoulders, opening the door. But as he opened it with a smile, he realised it wasn't Peter and May, but Bruce who was holding a bunch of flowers. 

"Oh good, you're here!" Tony greeted him, grabbing his wrist and pulling him inside. "You can help me clean."

"Uhh," Bruce started as he was dragged into the house. "I'm here for Morgan,"

Tony pulled him past his daughter and into the kitchen, stopping and turning to him. "I know but May and Peter will be here soon and I need this place to be cleaned and perfect! Please!"

Bruce sighed and smiled, "Let me give Morgan these and I'll get started on the washing up."

"Thank you!!" Tony grinned, before hugging him and walking over to tidy everything off of the table. 

Within twenty minutes of running about, the bottom of the house and the bathrooms were cleaned. Morgan went through the fridge and looked for things he could offer her to eat and drink as Tony went upstairs to make sure he looked perfect. 

"Dad, stop worrying. It'll be fine. She's really nice, like super nice." Morgan tried to calm him down, "You look good." 

They were standing in the kitchen as Bruce approached them and stood behind her, placing his hand gently on her waist. Not that Tony noticed because he was too busy freaking out 

"What if she doesn't like me?" He asked, flattening down his shirt. He decided to wear a casual dress shirt to make him look smarter, god he hated being this nervous.

"She will!" Bruce offered him, "It's gonna be okay. Breathe."

There was a knock at the door, Tony's eyes opened wide. "Oh my god that's them."

Morgan patted her dad's arm. "Go, and remember, no weird pet names!" She laughed.

Her father agreed and walked hastily towards the door, holding his breath and opening the door. 

Peter was standing there with a backpack and a large smile on his face, "Hey Tony!" Peter smiled, "This is my mother, May. May, this is my boyfriend Tony."

Tony looked over at the women he remembered from the head teachers office, she had a lovely smile on her face. 

"Hey! It's nice to meet you, Miss Parker." Tony opened the door for them to walk in.

"No need for that! You can call me May!" She grinned, following her nephew into the house. They walked through to the kitchen where May and Morgan greeted each other. 

"Hey May! This is my boyfriend, Bruce," May raised her eyebrows, smiling and putting her hand out to shake his.

"So you're _both_ into older men?" She laughed, as Bruce shook her hand.

"Shall we grab a seat?" Peter suggested to his mother, ushering her to the table. May and Peter sat down at the table together, as Bruce and Morgan stood by the counter nearest them. He had his arms around her and his head on her shoulder as Tony started to prepare drinks for them all.

"This is a really nice house you have here," May told him. "How long have you been here?"

Tony put on the kettle and took out enough mugs for everyone out of the cupboard. "Thank you! Uh, about ten years now, just me and Morgan."

"I've heard so much about you from Peter and Morgan, you've raised a wonderful daughter." May smiled, looking up at her. Morgan grinned back at her. 

"I tried," Tony chuckled, turning around. "She is pretty great. I can't take all the credit, she's taught me as much as I've taught her."

Peter stood up and walked over to help Tony with the drinks with an expression that says: 'Well done, I'm super proud.'

"He's the best dad a girl could ask for." Morgan told her, "I've never known anyone with that big a heart." 

The next half an hour went very well indeed. May and Tony got to know each other and it wasn't weird at all. Peter was able to stand with Tony's arm around his waist, and Morgan and Bruce felt comfortable and happy to be there. All in all, the meeting was a success. 

May noticed how much the older man loved her son, how he looked at him with such pride and love. He adored Peter, and it was obvious that Peter felt the exact same as him. She knew, in her heart, that they were right for each other. 

She hugged Peter and Morgan goodbye and shook the hands of Tony and Bruce before heading out. Bruce and Morgan left ten minutes after, leaving our couple alone in the house. 

Peter watched as Tony closed the door behind his daughter and leaned his back against it. The older man looked up at him, the cutest smile on his face. "How did I do?" Tony asked as Peter walked over into his arms. 

"Amazing, well done, daddy." Peter kissed his cheek softly, lingering before pulling away and stopping inches from Tony's lips, looking into his eyes adoringly.

"What sort of plans did you have for the rest of the day?" Peter whispered, rubbing their noses together.

"Well, come upstairs and see."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	15. The Language Of Love

Peter's lips curved up into a wide smile. "I'm excited," he whispered as he let his hands slide down Tony's body. 

"Me too," the older man smirked, "Get up stairs." He smirked in a raspy voice.

Peter took a step back and turned, running up the stairs. Tony followed after him, chasing him to the bedroom. Peter giggled as he turned around when he got to the bed, Tony standing before him, sliding his strong hands around his waist and pulling him close. 

"When did you get so perfect?" Tony whispered into him as he let his lips ghost over Peter's jaw and towards his ear. 

He was close enough to feel Peter grin against him. "I'm really not." 

Tony softly nibbled on his earlobe, "But you are." He smiled as his fingers tightened against Peter, grinding against him. "I promised you some photos,"

"Wha… really?" Peter asked excitedly, his hands sliding up Tony's back, feeling the heat from his body. 

Tony began to kiss his neck softly, "Mhm, I watched your video over and over… and over." He slowly let his big warm hands up the younger man's back, sliding his shirt up. 

Peter was blushing as he felt himself being stripped off, his shirt was pulled over his head and he was pushed against the bed. He lay down, sitting up on his elbows as Tony stood before him. 

"Get out your phone, baby, I'm gonna take my clothes off for you."

Peter could not be more excited, he pulled his phone from his pocket and flicked up the camera, making sure his man was in the frame. "Recording,"

Tony smiled and leaned with his back against the wall, facing the camera as he let his hands go down his body. "Peter," he smirked, "Do you know how much I love you baby?" He asked as he began to unbutton his shirt.

Peter bit his lip, he was already getting turned on. "Tell me," he said to him. 

The older man slowly opened his shirt, uncovering his full strong chest as he let the material slip off his shoulders and down to the floor. "I love you so much, I would die for you."

Peter could feel the love coming from the older man. Tony unbuttoned his jeans and let them fall down his hips, hitting the ground. He stood back up and let his hand rub himself through his underwear. 

"I want to love you forever, you're way too perfect to lose." Tony spoke, "You're the sexiest thing I've ever seen."

The older man grabbed at his cock, going hard as he bit down on his lip and watched the younger man filming him. "You're it for me baby, fuck."

"Tony," Peter smiled from behind the camera. "You're perfect, I love you too. Now come here so I can show you."

Tony smirked and crawled over Peter's body, getting onto the bed. Peter pressed stop and put the phone down before smiling and letting the older man bend down to capture him in a perfect kiss. Peter's arms wrapped around his neck, kissing him lovingly as they thrust against each other slowly, hips moving in sync. 

A beautiful low moan came from Tony as he let his hands caress the younger man's body, sliding up and down, feeling every muscle. 

"Tony," Peter smiled as he pulled back a little. He looked the older man in the eye with the cutest little sparkle in his own. "Shall we film it?"

Tony's mouth opened in a surprised yet really attractive way. "You dirty boy, you want to film us having sex?"

Peter nodded, "Please daddy, I promise I'll be a good boy." Tony groaned, smiling as he dug his face into Peter's neck, kissing it and breathing him in. 

He nodded and pulled back, "Let's do it, put your phone on the shelf there," Tony grinned. Peter hopped to it and put his phone on record, setting it on the shelf at the side of the bed so they could get a side view. 

Tony lay on the bed, facing him, letting his hand sit on his hip as he waited for Peter's return. Peter stood by the bed, looking him in the eyes as he pushed down his trousers and underwear at the same time. Tony gripped at his cock again as Peter got onto the bed, making his way to the older man. 

Tony put his hand on Peter's neck and pulled him down for a kiss. Peter straddled him and snogged him hard, deepening the kiss and rutting against him. "Oh baby,"

Peter grabbed his wrists and held them above his head, "Keep them here," he commanded the older man. Tony nodded as the younger man began to kiss his body, trailing wet kisses across his chest. Peter sucked hard on Tony's nipple, making the older man moan sensuously. 

Peter continued on his journey, his hands searching Tony's body, his lips tasting every part of the older man. "Fucking love kissing you," Peter told him, his kisses tracing Tony's underwear line.

He let his face rub over the older man's clothed cock as his hands massaged his thighs. It was incredibly seductive how Peter adored every part of Tony, like there was no one else in the world worth his time. 

"Baby," Tony whispered, as his eyes closed and he felt the material being removed. Before he knew it, he was bare and his large cock was released, sitting mere inches from the younger man's lips. 

Peter smiled, looking the older man up and down. "God, I'm  _ so _ in love with you." He told him, "I've never felt this way about anything before." 

Tony looked down at him, seeing his beautiful angel of a boyfriend, sitting between his legs. "You know I love you too right? More than anything. You mean so much to me." He spoke with sincerity. 

Peter blushed as he wrapped his elegant hand around Tony's cock, making him gasp slightly. "I know, daddy, more than anything. Now, let me prove it."

Peter jerked him a few times before he dipped and laid an open mouth kiss against his balls, sucking them before letting his lips peppered kisses up Tony's shaft. He licked across the slit slowly before wrapping his pink lips around the head and sucking him hard. 

"Fuck baby!" Tony moaned as Peter began to work on him. His fist jerked off the base as his mouth and tongue tantalised the head, his other hand massaged Tony's balls. Already the older man was in pure pleasure, thrusting up and moaning loudly.

"Such a good boy, oh baby, oh honey! Fuck! You're  _ so fucking good!" _ Tony exclaimed as he moved one hand down to grip into Peter's brown curls. He fucked up into the younger man's mouth, whimpering and moaning. 

Peter hummed around his cock, sending vibrations into the older man. "OH!" Tony moaned again, "I'm gonna cum baby, oh shit my amazing boy, daddy's gonna cum for you!

Peter continued to work on him as hard as he could, and within seconds the older man came hard, shooting his large load down Peter's pretty throat, crying his name. 

Peter was incredibly pleased with himself. He drank down every single drop before letting his cock go. Peter crawled up his body, watching as Tony tried to recover his breathing. 

The older man had such a smile on his face, looking over to Peter. "Tell me what you want and I'll do it, god that was amazing, baby boy."

Peter kissed him softly. "Rim me out?" He asked, "and then fuck me hard."

Tony growled, grabbing him and turning him over so he was on all fours. He got behind Peter and pulled his legs open a little more. "You comfortable baby?" 

Peter nodded, pushing his ass out a little. "All good,"

Tony hummed and kissed Peter's cheeks, massaging him in his large hands as he opened them up. Tony let his tongue trail down Peter's spine, and kept going between his cheeks.

Peter began to heat up as he felt the hot wet muscle lick around his puckering pink hole, dipping inside slightly.

"Nnggggghhh…" Peter moaned, his arms getting shaky as he felt his boyfriend begin to eat him out. It was wet, hot and perfect, each suck, lick and prod made him moan. Tony kissed him and kept going until the younger man was practically begging to be fucked. 

"Please daddy! Please! Fingers, oh fuck daddy!"

Tony leaned over to grab the lube from the drawer and put some on his fingers. "You're gonna fuck my fingers baby, I'll start you off."

He pushed a lubed up finger inside Peter, pushing it in as far as he could.

"Yeeeesss…" Peter's voice came from under him. Tony pulled his finger out and moved back a little to give Peter the room. 

"Fuck my fingers, baby," Tony told him. Suddenly Peter began to move his hips backwards against Tony's hand, pushing his ass out and pulling back. Tony got hard just watching him.

"Yeah baby, just like that."

Peter gripped into the sheets as he fucked himself harder. "More, another finger, please."

Tony added another finger as the younger man continued to rock. "Daaaaddy, oh fuck, am I being a good boy?"

"You are! Such a good boy. Exactly what daddy needs, it's such a pretty site." Tony told him, letting a third finger sit at his hole for him to back into.

"Want your cock daddy, please!" Peter requested, his legs unable to keep themselves up. 

Tony smirked, he pulled his hand away and lathered up his cock, holding it steady. He moved closer to the younger man. "Daddy's gonna fuck you, is that what you want?"

"Please! Fill me up!" 

He held onto Peter's hips and pushed himself in slowly, painfully slowly. Tony's big cock slowly filled him up. Peter loved this feeling, the feeling of the older man taking him, owning him, being his forever. He loved being full, and full of Tony was even better. 

Tony began to fuck him, watching Peter's elegant frame bent over befofe him. "So beautiful, such a good boy, oh fuck me baby!"

Peter was sweaty, his cock leaking into the sheet below as he was pounded into hard from behind. He could hardly make a noise, no words were coming out of him, his mouth was wide open. Tony moved his hips fast, trying his best to hit Peter's prostate with every move. 

"TONY!" Peter cried out, "Can't keep myself up," he breathed, "Let me ride you."

Tony pulled out and kissed his back before lying sitting against the headboard, "Come on baby, daddy's got you."

Peter took a second to get his breath before lifting himself up and lowering himself on Tony's cock. He felt the older man's arms around him, they were close and personal, chests inches away as he sunk down. 

They took a few moments, looking at each other and smiling under flushed faces. Peter let one hand sit on Tony's chest, and the other wrapped around his own cock. 

"Daddy," he whispered. Peter began to lift himself up and down on Tony's cock, his hand jerking himself off. Tony watched as the beautiful man fucked himself against him, he used his hands to help raise him up and slam him back down. 

Tony leaned forward and bowed his head into the crook of Peter's neck. "Fuck, oh, fuck baby, baby boy," he moaned, sweat and sticky, knowing that as soon as Peter cums he is gonna explode. 

The younger man jerked himself off furiously, his skin red and glistening with sweat. "Tell me you love me!" Peter cried out, "Tell me I'm yours!"

Tony bit down on his neck before moaning into his ear seductively. "You're all mine Peter, forever, you're daddy's boy. Oh  _ fuuuck  _ I love you, I love you so much, oh Peter, oh baby, I love you!" 

Peter came hard between them, shaking as he cried out for his daddy, his cum shooting up over his chest. "DADDY!" He cried out, his entire body radiating heat.

The muscles around Tony's cock spasmed, sending Tony into his own orgasm. "PETER!" he cried, holding him tightly as he thrust up, cumming hard inside of Peter's tight ass, which milked him for all that he was worth. 

They both were breathless, shaking against each other, sweaty and red, smiling at each other sweetly. Tony had never seen the look of pure love on someone's face before, not from someone who was looking at him, but it was beautiful. More beautiful than anything he had ever experienced. 

"You move me, Peter." He whispered, rubbing their noses together. "Stay forever." 

Peter hugged him tightly, whispering into his ear. "I promise, Tony. Forever."

  
  
  



End file.
